Alone
by shaunna100
Summary: Edward broke all of his limits, and slept with Bella. Now Edward is gone, and Bella is pregnant. She thinks she doesn't need Edward, but as the reality of having a baby sets in, she quickly realizes that she does need him. But will they ever reunite?
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Chapter One**

Positive. I felt the hot tears sting my eyes, blurring my vision. That was my last stick, and they all read the same thing. I knew my life would come crashing down, and I would be left to pick up the shattered pieces. All my hard work would be wasted, and I would have a life to throw in the trash, and a newborn baby who depends on me for everything it needs. I couldn't be a single parent.It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was in the process of healing after Edwards's abandonment, and life throws me a curve ball. How could I look after a baby without him by my side to hold my hand? All these questions were running through my mind, and I didn't know the answers to them.

I laid the stick on the counter next to the other five tests, which all produced a little pink plus sign. I never would have thought that such a simple sign, could send someone's world upside down, leaving them in a messy situation.

Some people think pregnancy is a beautiful thing, as long as you're ready for it, and I was not. I wasn't ready to take care of another human by myself, without someone else there to help me. I always said I wanted kids, just not right now.

For a few minutes, I just stared blankly ahead, not focusing on anything unparticular. I was just thinking about how I would care for a baby, and manage to attend collage. The odds that I could do both weren't good, especially if I was alone.

"Bella, are you in there?" my dad's voice boomed on the other side of the door. I quickly took the tests and shoved them into a bag, and tied the bag with a knot.

"Yes, I'm almost done." I quickly shoved the bag into another one, and flicked it into the garbage. I unrolled some tissue and shoved it around the bag, to hide the evidence.

Once I was done, I stood up and walked to the sink. I splashed some cold water on my face, letting it cool down my red, puffy cheeks. I looked at myself in the mirror, and sighed. I still looked terrible. My hair was sticking up in places where it wasn't supposed to, my eyes were red, and sore, and my nose was pink and runny.

I decided to get a cold shower to cool myself down. I quickly stripped down and got in, letting the freezing cold water cascade down my back. It felt good to get some cold on me. I was sweaty and warm, and devastated.

Once I got out of the shower, I ran a brush through my hair and got dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. I didn't feel like putting on something uncomfortable, so my sweatpants seemed fine.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw my father sitting at the table, coffee in hand and reading a news paper. Once he noticed me, he looked up and smiled.

"Morning Bella," he said, placing his paper don't and standing up to hug me. "You look a little green today. Are you feeling sick?"

I shook my head. "I feel fine,"

The truth was, I felt horrible. I had woken up early in the morning for the past week and a half with a twisting feeling in my stomach, which always resulted in me throwing up. But, I wouldn't tell him that. He would only worry, and insist he stayed home to watch me.

"Well, Billy invited me over to watch the game tonight. Maybe you could invite Jacob over?" he suggested casually, standing up from the table to bring his coffee mug to the sink.

I sighed heavily, so my father would hear, and then walked over to the counter. "Actually dad, I was thinking I would invite Angelaover."

Charlie finished washing his mug, and then turned to face me, flicking a dish cloth over his shoulder. "Okay, but she has to be gone when I get home." When Charlie left to go to La Push, I called Angela, and she happily agreed to come over to talk. She was happy that we got to spend more time since Edward left, but I could tell she didn't like it when I moped around all day.

So now, Angela and I sat on my bed, flicking through the pages of teen gossip magazines and watching the last few minutes of a over dramatic soap opera which Angela adores, and followed ever since it first came on. I, on the other hand did pay attention. Instead, I flipped mentally through what I would say to her, my best friend ever since the Cullen's left.

Once I saw the ending credits roll I knew it would be time to tell her, considering Charlie would be home in about an hour. I put on my solemn face, hoping to give off a vibe that something was wrong.

"Bella," she said after a moment of silence. "Is everything okay? You seem tense."

I slowly shook my head, and sat on the couch. "No, Angela. Everything's not okay."

Angela narrowed her eyebrows, and then took a seat on the couch next to me. "What is it, Bella?"

I turned to face her, my eyes glittering with tears. It was now, or never. "Angela, I made a mistake."

Angela cocked her head to the side, her eyes still narrowed. "What is it?" she asked eagerly. Angela hated suspense, I could tell.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled a shaky, shallow one. "Angela, I think I'm pregnant." I said slowly, in a barely audible whisper. My hand started to tremble, and I placed them on my lap in an attempt to calm them.

I saw Angela's face hardened, her features becoming more define. She looked at me, searching my eyes. I knew this wasn't what she expected, it wasn't what I expected either.

"What do you mean you think you're pregnant? It's other you are or you aren't." Angela said matter-of-factly.

I looked at her face. Hard and serious, not like the Angela I knew. "I past the test." I said. "Six times."

Angela sat for a minute, letting the information process. "Is it… his?" she asked, whispering, placing a hand on my knee. I slowly nodded, looking down and wiping a tear off my cheek before she could see it.

We always referred to Edward as him. Never since the day the Cullen's left, did anyone say his name to my face, knowing how much it hurt me. Even Charlie, who I think was happy when Edward left, took that into consideration.

It was silent for a minute. Angela stared at the floor, her eyes twitching, obviously thinking.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Angela said, reaching over an engulfing me into a hug.

I pulled back, shaking my head. "You shouldn't be sorry, Angela. I was that stupid one." I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, you're not stupid. You made a mistake. But, everything will be alright."

"Do you promise?" I asked, wiping the tears away from my face with the back of my hand.

Angela nodded. "I promise."

I woke up the next morning to the annoying beep of my alarm clock. Groggily, I stretched my arm out from underneath the covers and shut it off. I sat up, rubbing my eyes to adjust to the unusual light peeing into the room from my half open window. I stretched my arms over my head before standing up and getting ready to prepare for my  
day.

Upon standing up, I felt a familiar twist in my stomach which caused me to flee to the bathroom to throw up whatever contents I had in my stomach. After I was done, I wiped my mouth, and flushed the toilet. This wasn't the highlight of pregnancy, I knew that. I stood up, and walked to the sink, rinsing my mouth with some water, then spitting it back out in the sink.

It was early morning on a Sunday. Yesterday, when Jessica was over, she convinced me to make a doctors appointment, which I did. I had to be at the doctors by twelve noon, and it was already eleven twenty.

I quickly went to my dresser and pulled out my clothes I would wear today, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I wasn't really in the mood to find anything else, so my normal clothes were fine.

After I got dressed, I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, being careful not to wake Charlie. Sunday was his only day off, so he liked to sleep in until past noon.

Once I was done, I looked at the clock. The big red numbers told me it was eleven thirty-one. Only twenty-nine minute to get to the doctors.

I grabbed my bag from my desk, went downstairs, being careful not to trip. I didn't only have me to take care of now; I had a baby too look after, too.

I wrote Charlie a note, saying I was gone for a drive, and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. I stuck the sticky note on the table, and went out of the door, letting it close behind me.

The weather was getting better, since it was almost the end of June, and summer was approaching. The sun was out, with little white clouds sprinkled all around it, blocking it from showing all it could. It wasn't bad weather here in Forks, but nothing like back in phoenix. In Phoenix, the sun was always shining, with temputure above seventy-five, with no clouds. But here, the grass was damp, and muggy, and the sun only warmed it by a few degrees. I opened the door to my old, red truck and got it. The inside of the car was warmer then it was outside, and felt good against my skin. I put my keys in the ignition, and listened as the car roared to life.

The doctor's office was about twenty minutes away, so I already knew I was going to be late.

The drive didn't seem to last that long, and before I knew it, I was pulling up to the Forks Medical Clinic. I zoomed around the parking lot for a place to park, and found a place next to the wheelchair spot, where an elderly woman was begin helped out her car by a man who looked about thirty.

I walked past them muttering a 'hi', and up the small steps and into the doctors office.

The doctor's office smelt like plastic, and mold. Not very welcoming.

I ignored the stench, and took a seat in the small waiting room, where other expected mothers and fathers sat, reading parenting magazines, or reading the old books to the small children they had with them.

Everyone looked so happy. They would rub their stomachs, and smiled, and their husbands would occasionally place a hand on their stomachs to feel the warmth of their baby.

I so badly wished that it was me and Edward sitting in this small room together, looking into each others eye's like no one else existed. I wanted Edward to be beside me, and whisper to me that everything was going to be  
alright, and that we would get through this together. But that wasn't going to happen. He was gone; leaving me to care for a child which he doesn't even know exists.

"Isabella Swan?" a heard someone say. I looked up and saw a woman, who looked to be in her thirties, wearing a purple nurse suit and holding a clipboard. "The doctor will see you now."

I looked around the room once more, all eyes on me. I sheepishly nodded and followed her into a room.

The room smelt more strongly of plastic and medication, and it immediately turned my stomach. I didn't know if other people smelt it to, or if it was just me, so I ignored it the best I could.

The nurse pointed to a cot in the corner of the room, and told me the doctor would be in shortly. I nodded and walked over to the bed, laying down on it. It was uncomfortable. The long paper made a loud noise when ever I moved to get comfy, so I just stuck it out and left it the way it was.

I glanced around the room at the many posters and diagrams until the doctor came in. She looked to be in her forties, with long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She was wearing a pair of black pants, and a long white doctor's jacket. She, too, was holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Isabella." She greeted cheerfully. I gave a weak smiled, not wanting to speak. "So it says here you think you might be pregnant."

I nodded, and cleared my throat. "Yes,"

She smiled. "What makes you think that?"

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to answer questions, but I did anyway. "For the last couple of weeks I haven't been feeling that well. I have been throwing up in the morning, and I missed my period two months in a  
row."

The doctor nodded, and scribbled something down on her clipboard. "Okay," she said. "Let's start the procedure.

--

After taking a blood sample, which I thankfully didn't pass out from, the doctor said my results should be back within the hour, and I should try to get something to eat. But I couldn't think about food right now, I was too nervous. I kept looking at  
the dashboard clock, and each minute seemed to drag on longer then it should,  
until finally, it was time.

I walked into the office, and to the front desk. There was the same woman dressed in purple, typing something on the computer with a phone pressed to  
her ear.

Once she finished the call, she smiled. "Hello Isabella, the doctor is waiting for you." She pointed to a door, which I guessed was an office. I nodded and walked into the room.

The doctor was sitting at a desk, looking at something on a sheet of paper. Once she saw me, she looked up and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Hello, you must be here for your results," she said, getting a sheet of paper from a drawer and scanning it.

I cleared my throat. "Yes."

She nodded, and scanned the paper once more before handing it to me. "Congratulations, Isabella, you are around nine weeks pregnant."

I gulped loudly and looked over the paper, and sure enough it read positive. I couldn't move, or talk, and for a minute I think I stopped breathing. I felt my face become even paler then it already was, and I blanked out.

"Isabella, are you alright?" the doctor asked, pushing some hair behind her ear.

I nodded. "I'm just in shock. I really wasn't expecting this." I said, looking over the paper one more time to see if the words had magically changed to tell me I was not pregnant.

"You know Bella," she said, slumping forward in her chair. "There are options."

I quickly realized what she meant, and shook my head. "No, my mother is very old fashioned, she doesn't believe in that."

"Well, adoption is an option too," she said, reasoning.

"I don't know," I said slowly, letting it sink in. Maybe adoption was a good option, but nine months with something growing inside you would defiantly make you attached.

"Well, if you have any questions or concerns, im only a call away. I have scheduled an appointment for three weeks from now, so I'll see you then."

I just nodded, and walked out of her office, still starring at the crumbled sheet I held tightly in my palms.

I couldn't believe it.

I was pregnant, and alone.

--

**A/N- So, here's my new Twilight fanficiton. Let me know if I should keep it, or delete it. Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confronted Accusations

**Chapter Two**

The ride home seemed to drag on. I couldn't stop thinking about what I would tell my family and friends. Charlie was always very protective of me, and would do anything to keep me out of harms way. Renee was always very strict when it came to intimacy, and always talked to me about waiting until marriage to give myself away in a way which I could never get back, if I gave it. She always told me to treasure myself, and never let anyone pressure me into doing anything I didn't want to. I feared her reaction, even more then Charlie.

I pulled up to the house, parking the noisy car next to the cruiser. I suddenly felt very overwhelmed and dizzy as I staggered to the house, trying not to trip.

I opened the door to see Charlie sitting in the living room, watching the news. He seemed content, sitting in the old recliner with his feet cocked up on the table. I didn't know how content he would be after he found out that I was pregnant, and I wasn't in the mood to find that out now, so I just walked past Charlie and mumbled a _hello_, the continued my way upstairs.

I looked at my alarm clock to see what time it was, and much to my disliking; it was only two 'o' clock. Time was going by slow, and I had a feeling that the next seven month would go even slower.

I sighed and looked around the room for something to do. My computer was on, thankfully, so I decided I would finish up the report on _Macbeth_ that was due tomorrow. So, I sat at my computer ant typed away until I thought my fingers were worked to the bone. After re-reading it several times, I decided that it was good enough for me. I quickly printer a copy, and put it into my book bag so I wouldn't forget it tomorrow.

It was past three thirty by the time I was finished, and I decided that I should head downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. I wasn't that hungry, so I decided I would skip.

I went to the pantry and pulled out a can of vegetable soup, Charlie's favorite. I put in a pot and put it on the stove, waiting for it to heat.

"Hey Bella. How was your drive?" Charlie asked casually, taking a seat at the table to read the newspaper.

I shrugged. "It was good. The weather was nice today."

"So, Officer Steve called. He said his wife saw you at the doctor's office today, and she was wondering if everything was alright."

I didn't say anything for a minute; I just continued to stir the soup. My back was facing Charlie, which was a good thing was considering my eyes were full of fear and worry.

"Bella," he said, putting the newspaper down. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, dad. Everything is fine. I was just going into see about the cold I have had for a while."

He nodded, buying this answer. "What did the doctor say?"

My breath hitched in my throat, but I quickly recovered it after my mind mustered up a good excuse. "She said to take it easy for the next few days, and take a few Advil when I feel I need it.

Charlie nodded and went back to reading. By now the soup was done, and I was pouring it into a bowl for Charlie. I grabbed a few crackers and put them on a plate, and placed it in front of Charlie.

"Thank you," he said politely, grabbing his spoon. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Bells?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not very hungry."

Charlie nodded and began to eat his soup. I walked into the living room and slumped on the couch, liking the feeling of the soft cushions below me. I grabbed the quilt that hung over the top of the couch and draped it across me, cuddling into the pillows, feeling the warmth it brang. My eye lids seemed to get heavier and I soon found myself drifting into a slumber…

--

"Bella, honey, wake up." Charlie's voice rang through my head, causing me to wake up from my sleep. I blinked a few times to adjust to my surrounds and realized I was still on the couch. I looked over and Charlie kneeling next to me, a hand on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around. I sat up, and immediately put my hand to my head.

"It past midnight. It's time to go to your room." Charlie said, grabbing to two hands and helping me stand up. Again I put my hand on my head in an attempt to kill the major headache I had received since waking moments before.

"Okay, but I'm going to go get some Advil for my head."

Charlie nodded. "Well, I'm going to bed. I have to be to work early tomorrow."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, my hand still placed firmly on my head. I went to the cupboard and grabbed the pill bottle, and popped two into my hand. I got a glass of water and quickly downed the pills. The cold water felt nice running down my throat.

After that, I went to my room and collapsed on my bed face first, enjoying the cold sheets on my warm body. I rolled around my a couple minutes until I found a comfy position, and fell back to sleep.

--

I was sitting at the kitchen table at seven thirty in the morning, eating a bowl of cereal. Charlie had left to go to work early this morning and luckily wasn't there when I emptied the contents from my stomach. The morning sickness was getting worse with each passing day. I don't understand why people say pregnancy is beautiful, because it is the worst thing I have ever had to go through.

After I was done breakfast, I grabbed my book bag and headed out.

The weather wasn't as good as yesterday. Today, it was raining and the sun was covered by an endless stream of dark grey clouds that hovered over this small town. I wished so badly that the sun would come out, and stay out, and shine some light on this hell of a situation.

I got into my truck, and roared it to life. Then drove off in the direction of school.

I saw some people walking to school, dressed in rubber boots and hats, and carrying umbrellas above their heads to protect them from the steady stream of rain. I slowed down when I drove past them, not wanting to drench them with muddy water that gathered on the roads when it rained.

I pulled up to the school a few minute later, and got out. There were students gathered in groups along the buildings walls, trying to hide from the rain. I saw Mike and Angela sitting at a picnic table, with Mike holding an umbrella over their heads.

"Hey guys," I said, placing my bag down on the picnic table, and huddling in so I could get my head under the large umbrella.

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Angela asked.

I shrugged. "Good, I guess. I've felt better." I said truthfully.

"You're sick?" Mike piped in.

I shrugged again. "It's just a cold."

Before Mike had a chance to say anything the bell rang, and everyone quickly gathered there things and headed to their class. Angela and I both had P.E. next, so we headed to gym.

"Bella," Angela said as we walked to class. "I don't think you should participate today."

I stopped and turned to her, my eyebrow cocked. "Why not?"

Angela sighed. "I don't think it's good for the baby."

"Angela," I said, getting annoyed. "I can take care of myself."

"But Bella," she argued. "I really think it's what's best."

I huffed. "Fine, I'll sit out." I said, a little too forcefully. Angela didn't seem to care; she was pleased I wasn't putting anyone in danger.

Angela and I arrived in the gym a few minutes later. The volley ball nets were set up, and some of the students were already passing the ball back and fourth. Angela gave me a reassuring pat on the back and went to the change room. I walked over to the coach to tell him I couldn't play.

"Coach," I said as I approached him.

He looked up from is clipboard and smiled. "Yes, Bella?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I can't play gym today."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel that well. I think I have a cold."

He nodded in understandment. "Okay, you may take a seat on the bleachers until we are done." He said, pointing with his pen to the bleachers. I nodded and muttered _thanks_, then sat down on the bleachers.

I had only just gotten comfy when a Lauren Mallory, school gossip queen, walked over and stood in front of me.

She crossed her arms. "Hi mommy, how's the baby?"

--

**A/N- Here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Please rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bring Back the Past

I noticed I was saying Jessica in the past two chapters. It was supposed to be Angela. Sorry if there was any confusion.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

I sat there for a few moments, just looking at her. Her expression was serious, and her features stood out in an unpleasant way. I tried to imagine what my face would look like. It probably looked hard, and surprised. My eyes twitched when I was nervous, and I could feel them moving from side to side behind my lids. Lauren stood there, her arms still folded tight across her chest, and waited for me to speak. But when I didn't, she decided it was her time to talk.

"Did you hear me?" she asked slowly, as if I was stupid. I took my eyes off her and looked at my hand, which were folded tightly on my lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to sound confident, but I could tell from the crack in my voice I was the farthest from it.

"You don't know, huh?" she asked, not believing my previous statement. "Well maybe this can clear things up for you."

It didn't take long for Lauren reached into shorts pocket, and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. I recognized it right away as the paper the doctors had given me a day earlier. I could see where my fingers had dented the paper, and automatically my heart sank to my stomach. She held the paper in front of my face, and waved it a few times.

"Does this look familiar?" she said, waving the paper in a circle in front of her.

I took a deep breath. "Where did you get that?" I said, not taking my eyes off the paper.

"I found it on top of the garbage, next to the doctor's office. My dad works there, didn't you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that. And don't you have anything better to do then go through the garbage?" I asked, standing up and grabbing the dented paper from her fingers.

"So you're confirming it, you're _pregnant_." she scoffed. "No wonder Edward left you,"

"That's not why he left!" I spat, clenching my fists into tight balls.

"Oh really," Lauren said, not buying it. "Then why else would he leave?"

I unclenched my fist, my heart aching in many ways. "I don't know," I whispered, looking at the ground. For some reason, every time someone spoke of _him_, I immediately forgot all rage. Instead, a feeling of loneliness, and betrayal washed over me.

"Well, it's a good thing he's gone. You wouldn't want to ruin his life too." Lauren said, laughing.

"Lauren," I said as calmly as I could. "Please, just leave me alone."

She ignored my request, and continued to ramble. "Just wait until the school finds out your little secret."

"Lauren!" Coach Scott bellowed from across the room. "Get back into the game!"

Lauren nodded her head in his direction, and then looked back at me. "Just watch your back, Swan." She said evilly, and then ran back to her position by the net.

I just continued to sit on the cold bench. My hands were balled into fists, and my nails were starting to drive into my skin. I was just looking ahead, making patterns with my eyes on the gym floors. My mind wasn't concentrating, though, it was wondering off in every direction imaginable.

After a few minutes of internal discussion, I decided that I would ditch the rest of the day and take a break. _He_ had always said that everyone deserves a break every once in a while, and I decided I would do just that. I didn't know where I would go, though, and right now I didn't care. As long as I am out of her, I am happy.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. I waited until the gym was almost emptied before I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Bella?" Angela asked, walking towards me with her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

I re-adjusted my shoulder strap. "Yeah?"

"What was Lauren Mallory talking to you about? I heard her and her friend snickering about something, but I couldn't make out what."

I took a breath. "She knows about the baby, Angela."

Angela inhaled a sharp breath. "How did she find out?"

"She found the doctors slip in the garbage,"

"Oh my, Lord." Angela said, punctuating each word carefully.

I just nodded, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, I spoke. "I'm not going to class for the rest of the day. I'm skipping. I really need to clear my head."

Angela nodded. "Okay, I'll cover for you."

I nodded and looked at the clock. "You better go. You don't wanna be late for class."

Angela smiled. "You're right, I should go. Bye Bella," she said before heading off in the direction of her next class.

--

I had successfully managed to escape school without any of the teachers or students noticing me. Even though I knew I would have to come up with a good excuse for why I left, I didn't care. I'm sure Angela would come up with a good excuse for why I left, so I didn't worry too much about that. On the other hand, I did worry if Lauren would spread my secret. She was the school's gossip queen, and claims to know everything about everyone, and I'm sure she would waste no time taking action in having the whole school finding out.

I drove aimlessly for about an hour, not paying attention to where I was headed. I just needed to get out to clear my head from the endless stream of answerless questions that raced through me.

It wasn't until the smell of salt and pine trees drifted in through my open windows and into my nostrils that I realized where I was. I was at First Beach.

I parked the truck, and got out. I adjusted my jacket considering it was colder closer to the water. The smell of salt was even stronger as I walked along the waters edge, taking in the scenery. I walked for a few minutes along the edge until I came to the spot where I had met Jacob when I first moved to Forks. I sat on the long piece of wood and my put my chin in my hands, just looking out into the ocean. It was beautiful, clear and fresh as it bounced off the rocks.

I sat for a few minutes, just thinking. Everything looked so different from here. It seemed so innocent, like nature should, and I couldn't help but envy it just a little.

"Bella," I heard a deep, familiar voice say. "Is that you?"

I turned up to look at who was talking to be. "Jacob," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, taking a seat next to me on the old wood.

"I just needed to clear my head, that's all." I said, turning my attention back to the thrashing waved in front of me.

"Me too, I guess. Everyone deserves a break." Jacob said, looking at the water too. It was silent for a long while until someone decided to speak.

"So Bella, I don't see you as much as I used to." Jacob said; bringing one leg over the log so his body was facing me. "I missed you."

I sighed deeply, and tucked some hair behind me ear. "I'm sorry, Jake. It's just; everything has been so hectic lately. I haven't really gotten a chance to see _anyone_."

Jacob nodded. "I understand. Charlie has been saying you haven't been the same since _he_ left."

"I'm dealing with it." I said plainly, not in the mood to give a full forced explanation.

This caused another stream of awkward silence to float between us. I kept my eyes glued to the blue water ahead, and Jacob concentrated on my face, decoding my features to see how I was really feeling. I knew he wouldn't succeed. My emotions were too confusing and blurry. Even I didn't know how I was truly feeling.

"Bella," Jacob said, capturing my attention. "Wanna do something we haven't done in a while?"

--

I had reluctantly agreed to what Jacob had wanted to do, and now I was mound upon the old, red motorcycle. I wasn't nervous, I was terrified. I hadn't done something like this for a while, and I had another life to protect. I don't know why I had agreed, but there was no turning back now.

Jacob was on the black motorcycle, positioned a few feet to from my right side. He looked at me, and I adjusted my helmet, and then nodded. Jacob released his grip on the clutch, as did I, and we were off.

Being on the motorcycle gave me a sense of freedom. It was as if nothing could harm me, and I could do whatever I wanted. I felt as though the weight of the world I was carrying was suddenly lifted of my shoulders, and I was left to live freely.

I suddenly felt unstoppable, as if the faster I went, the fewer struggles I would have to face. So, I picked up the pace, and rode the dirt path smoothly.

"Whoa, Bella slow down!" I heard Jacob call from behind me. His voice was muffled by the sound of the engine, but I could still make out what he said.

"I'm fine, Jacob!" I yelled back, hoping he heard me over the muffling noise.

I decided to speed up a little more, so I pressed my foot lightly on the gas peddle, causing me to jerk forward and the front wheel to rev up a bit. I landed with a thud, and the last thing I remember was my body meeting with the cold gravel.

--

**A/N- Here is the third chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Phone Call

**Chapter Four**

Jacob immediately dropped his bike, and ran towards me. I could see the worry in his expression, and it made me feel terrible. I placed a hand to my head, and rubbed it in circles until Jacob reached me.

"Bella," Jacob said. He was kneeling next to me. "Are you okay?"

I squinted my eyes in an attempted to seize the headache. "Yes, Jacob. I'm fine."

"Didn't I say you were going to fast? You really should listen to me." Jacob said.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly.

Jacob sighed. "It's okay. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I think I'm fine."

Jacob stood up, and out stretched his hand. I gladly took it, and he helped me up.

"Bella," he said slowly. I turned to face him, my hand still on my head. "You're bleeding."

That was when I noticed the small gash on the back of my left leg. I hadn't realized it was there, but it did hurt. Jacob quickly walked towards me and put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me to sit back down on the gravel.

"Let me see," Jacob said, nudging towards me leg. I turned my leg to let him inspect.

He ran his finger over the bloody jean fabric, and I winced. "Ouch. It hurts."

Jacob made a soothing notice. "I'm sorry." he continued to inspect my leg. "It doesn't look like you need stitches, but you should go home and clean up."

I nodded. "What about the bikes?"

Jacob smiled. "I'll take care of them."

--

Jacob drove me to my truck on the back of his bike, and I drove home. One hand rested on the steering wheel, and the other rested on my lower abdomen. I didn't have a bump yet, but the doctor said it was normal, and that woman grow at different rates. I tried not to pay attention to the pain in my leg, hoping it would go away. I simply looked ahead of me, and drove. The sun was coming out now, and the roads were starting to get dry. I had my windows rolled down, so I couldn't smell the blood stain on my leg. The cut wasn't big, but it did produce a fair amount of blood, causing me to become a little dizzy.

I pulled up into the driveway, thankful that Charlie wasn't home, and stumbled to the door. I fiddled around with the lock before the door pushed open, and allowed me to step inside. I hung my jacket on the proper peg, and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

The first thing I did was take off my jeans, so I was just standing in my underwear. I sat on the toilet seat and crossed my injured leg over to examine it. I was thankful that the blood had dried, and there was nothing for me to get sick over. I quickly grabbed a damp face cloth and dabbed the cut. Once it was clean, I grabbed a band-aid out of the cupboard, and stuck it on my leg. I quickly pulled on my jeans, and went back into my room.

I crawled onto my bed, liking the feeling of the soft comforter beneath me. I leaned my back against the headboard, and brang my knees to my chin. I closed my eyes, and began to sway gently back and forth. Everything was happening so quickly lately, and I couldn't help but think about my future.

My mother used to tell me that giving birth was excruciatingly painful, but afterwards was the best part. After all the pain, and tears, they would lay your baby on your chest, and a surge of happiness would rush through your body. The first glance was always that of love, and bliss, and you forget all the pain you went through. You're baby would be the most beautiful thing to you in your eyes, and you would give up anything to be there for it.

I disagreed with this statement. To me, this baby was a burden, and a constant reminder of what used to be. Not once would I think of this baby as a blessing, it would be burdensome, and ruin any chance I had of a successful future. This baby would cost me my future, my friends, and my social life, anything I held dearly to my heart. It will cost me my innocence in my parent's eyes, and I would let them down. They always thought of me as a picture perfect daughter, who knew when to say no. My mother and father would always tell me, as a teen, that one simple mistake could ruin any hopes and expectations I had of a flawless future. This baby would ruin the way they look at me, and treat me in everyday life, and I didn't want that to happen.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty when I was thinking this. Some couples would give up anything to have a baby, and call it their own. It pained me that I couldn't love something I had made, and that I resented the life I was carrying. But, I couldn't picture myself, young, and alone, with a child to take of. I couldn't do this alone.

I was pulled out of my trail of thoughts when I heard the front door open and close, signaling to me that Charlie was home. I quickly remembered that I hadn't started dinner, so I crawled off the bed and went downstairs.

"Sorry, but dinner isn't ready yet." I apologized quickly, opening the fridge door.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't worry about it, take your time."

I nodded quickly and gathered the contents that I need from the fridge. I put the vegetables on the stove, and quickly threw the rice in a pot of boiling water, and waited for it to cook.

--

"So, is anything new happening in your life?" Charlie asked, trying to make conversation.

We were both at the table, eating dinner. It was silent until Charlie spoke, and he asked a question I couldn't give an honest answer to.

I shrugged. "Not much,"

It was silent again for a long while. I picked at my food, and Charlie devoured his within minuets, and then went back for seconds. I ate the rest of my dinner, and then walked to the sink to wash my dishes. Once Charlie was done, he gave me his dishes, and then walked into the living room. I washed the rest of the plates, and then put them away in their proper spots in the cupboards.

I was about to walk back upstairs to my room when I heard the phone ring. I quickly ran back to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello," I said plainly.

"Hello Bella," the voice on the other line said. It was my mother.

"Oh, hey mom." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Is your father around?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes, he is."

I quickly brang the phone to the living room, and handed it to Charlie. He and my mom talked for about ten minutes before they said their goodbyes.

My father groaned. "Great,"

I walked back into the living room. "What is it, dad?" I asked curiously.

Charlie turned to face me. "Your mother will be staying with us for a few days in a week." he said, rolling his eyes.

I popped my eyes. "Why?"

Charlie sighed. "Phil had a baseball game in Seattle, and your mother wanted to see you. She will stay her for a few nights, and then leave with Phil when the tournament is over."

This was my chance to tell my parents about my misfortune. As much as I wished this was all a dream, and I would wake up panting, and drenched in a cold sweat, I knew this was reality and I would have to face whatever penalty they would give me.

I only had a week to prepare for the rest of my life.

--

**A/N- Here is chapter four. I hope you like it. Chapter five should be up soon. Please, rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5: She's Here

**Chapter Five**

Today was Tuesday, and I was dreading it to for two reasons. The first reason would be that I would find out if Lauren has spread my secret, causing me to be labeled the school's slut, and humiliating myself in front of my peers. The second reason was, as each day passed, Renee's visit drew closer and closer, and I still wasn't prepared. It must have been some twist of fate, and Renee decided to visit, just when I had news to break. I would have much rather tell her over the phone, but I guess that wasn't the plan anymore.

I took some more slow, small sips of my orange juice until the glass was emptied. I grabbed my bag off the chair, and headed out the door for my day at hell.

The weather was terrible, but not as bad as yesterday. The clouds were covering the sun with a dull, dreary grey. It wasn't raining, yet, but the clouds looked like they could release any minute.

I quickly got into the truck, and drove to school.

When I got to school I parked my truck in my normal parking spot, and got out. I quickly grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat, and shut the door.

I noticed Mike and Angela weren't at the picnic table waiting for me, so I figured they were inside. I quickly re-adjusted the strap of my bag, and walked towards the door.

As soon as I opened the door, all eye shot towards me. I tried my best to ignore the starts by ducking my head, and staring at the floor. I could hear people talking and whispering about me, and I tried my best to block it away from me.

I finally reached my locker, and spun in my combination. I grabbed my needed books, and turned to walk away, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by the head cheerleader, Savannah.

"You are such a slut," Savannah said with a laugh. I scowled at her, trying to be brave. "I can't believe you got knocked up."

I made a low growling noise in the back of my throat. "Leave me alone, Savannah." I said through clenched teeth. I pushed my way past her, and walked onto my homeroom.

--

The rest of the day went on the same. People who I didn't even know would come up and say remarks or comments about myself, and how much of a slut I was. I tried to ignore it the best I could, but it hurt. People were so judgmental, and harsh, and wouldn't give you a break even if you begged.

I dragged my feet to the lunch room with my head down. I wasn't in the mood to eat, so I skipped the line and went to the table in the back of the room. I hadn't talked to Angela or Mike all day, and I didn't want to see Mike's reaction. I knew he would be upset and furious. He was supposed to be one of my best friends, and I had kept this secret from him.

I saw a group of people enter the cafeteria, Angela and Mike included. I quickly turned around so I was facing the wall, and ducked my head in hopes they wouldn't find me.

"Bella!" I heard Mike call. I turned around slowly, and saw that he was sitting across from me at the table. Angela was sitting next to him, with an apologetic look on her face.

I swallowed hard. "Um, hi Mike." I said quietly, forcing out a small, fake smile.

Mike grabbed his apple, and took a bite. "You'll never guess what I heard about you today during biology." he said, laughing. I gave him a questioning look, even though I was sure I knew what was coming next. "I heard you were pregnant!" he continued to laugh, nudging my arm from across the table.

I frowned, and looked at my hand, which were folded under the table. This was my hint to Mike that what he was saying was unfortunately true. Mike, however, didn't seem to get it.

"Man," he said, taking a bite of his apple. "People will make up lies about anything these days."

I shook my slowly, still looking at my hands. "It's not a lie, Mike."

After Mike hadn't said anything for a while, I slowly looked up under my lashes to see he was frozen in spot. His face became pale, and his bottom lip began to quiver.

I blinked a few times. "M-Mike…" I said slowly, reaching over to touch his hand. He abruptly pulled away, and snapped out of his trance.

"It's true?" he asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Is that why _he_ left?"

I shook my head. "No, _he_ doesn't know."

Mike sighed deeply, but still didn't make eye contact with me. "Well, I'm sorry." He spat, standing up and walking away. I looked at Angela, who shrugged.

"Just give him a while to get used to it." she reasoned.

I sighed and nodded. "So my mom called yesterday," I whispered, laying my head in my hands. "Phil has a game in Seattle, and she's staying with Charlie and me for a few days."

Angela smiled. "That's perfect. You can tell her and Charlie at the same time." Jessica said enthusiastically.

I sighed. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

--

The next few days went by quickly, and I was so thankful it was Friday. I had no classes with Mike, and for that I was thankful. He still hadn't talked to me, and was ignoring me in the halls. I still got the occasional comment or glare as I walked from class to class, but ignored it the best I could. It was as if everyone was looking at my stomach, like it would have popped in a time span of a few days. It was ridiculous how quickly rumors spread, and thankfully, none of the teachers knew about my state.

As soon as the bell rang, I wasted no time leaving the school. I quickly got to my truck, and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as my truck would take me.

Renee's visit edged closer and closer, and I still didn't know what I was going to say to her, or Charlie. I figured when I sat them down, the words would flow out of my mouth, and make perfect sense. But somehow, I doubted that would happen.

I pulled up to drive way, and noticed Charlie's car wasn't there. I quickly remembered he had offered to work an extra shirt, and would be home around nine tonight. I walked into the house and hung my jacket on its peg. It was much warmer inside, and the warmth was very comforting.

A sudden drossiness washed over my already exhausted body, and I found myself stumbling to the couch. I collapsed on the couch, and let the soft material underneath me take the shape of my body. I yawned once, then closed my eyes, hoping to get an hours nap.

--

I was awoken by the sound of the front door opening and closing, meaning Charlie was home. I quickly stood up and stretched my arms over my head, then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," I greeted with a yawn.

Charlie looked at me and smiled. "Hey Bella."

"How was work?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair.

He shrugged. "It was alright. How have you been? You look tired."

I shrugged, also. "I've been good. I just woke up."

Charlie laughed. "You've been sleeping a lot, haven't you?"

I stifled a smile. "Yeah,"

"So, are excited for your mothers visit?"

I shrugged. "Some what."

"Well, she is very excited to see you. She hasn't seen you in a while. She misses you."

I nodded. "I miss her, too."

"Well, im exhausted. I'm going to head to bed. Have a good night, Bella."

I nodded, and Charlie went upstairs. I quickly grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and ate it. I hadn't ate much today, and I was feeling a little hungry. I drank a small glass of milk, to quench my thirst. After I felt satisfied, I went to bed.

--

Before I knew it, it was Sunday morning, and I found myself leaned over the toilet emptying my stomach. Once I was done, and I knew my stomach couldn't possibly betray me again, I went downstairs. Charlie had left to get some groceries before Renee's visit later today, so I was home alone. I quickly poured myself up a bowl of cereal, and went to the table. I ate my breakfast slowly, chewing each bite with consideration and care, until I was done. After I was done, I stood up and put my bowl and spoon in the sink to be washed.

I turned around and hunched my two elbows on the counter. I looked around for something to do, but nothing really caught my eye. Renee was supposed to arrive around noon, so I didn't have much time to do anything. I settled on just tidying the house, and putting everything back in its place. Renee was the type of person who likes everything to be neat and tidy, and she hates any form of dis-organization.

I had just finished dusting the living room when the door swung open, and Charlie entered.

"Bella," Charlie called as he hung his jacket on the peg.

"I'm in the living room, dad!" I called back.

Charlie walked in, looking around and nodding. "You did a wonderful job cleaning," she complimented.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So, your mother called me. She's about an hour away," Charlie said. He seemed uneasy about Renee visiting ever since she called a week ago. He hasn't seen my mother in a while, and it seemed that this caused him some discomfort. I could tell he never fully got over my mom, and the though of seeing her again must have frightened him. He wouldn't know how to react around her, like he had with me when I first moved to Forks.

I nodded and continued to tidy up. Charlie even helped as well, re-arranging that photos on the mantel, and vacuumed the carpet. I was thankful for Charlie's help. He usually wasn't the kind of person that did house cleaning, but I guessed he wanted to make a good impression on Renee. I quickly finished dusting the mantel, and then folded the blankets the hung on the back of the couch. Once I was done, I looked around the room and smiled. I was very pleased with the outcome of mine and Charlie's cleaning, and i knew Renee would be, too.

I saw Charlie run down the stairs, and stop in front of me. "Your mother just pulled up," he said in one breath. He quickly fumbled with the hem of his shirt, and tucked it into his pants. He was dressed nicer then he usually did. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a white button up shirt. It made me feel under-dressed. I was only wearing a pair of jeans, and a sweater, like I usually did.

Then, there was a knock the front door.

I jumped a little at the sound, and walked with Charlie to answer the door. It seemed like an eternity until Charlie reached down, and twisted the handle, letting my mother into view. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that came just above her knees, and a white blouse. Her hair was down, resting on her shoulders, and her make-up was very casual. Renee never was the one to wear a lot of make-up. She claimed it made her look older.

Renee greeted Charlie with a kiss on the cheek, and I was sure I saw Charlie blush for a second. Renee walked over to me, and put her two hands on my shoulders, and smiled.

"Bella," she said as he kissed my cheek. "I've missed you. You look so beautiful."

I smiled and nodded. "I've missed you, too."

Renee smiled and nodded, then turned to Charlie, but she still kept her hands on my shoulders. "Thank you so much for letting me stay,"

Charlie nodded. "It was my pleasure,"

Renee looked at me, and then released my shoulders from her grip. "How have you been?"

I sighed. "Good, I guess." I answered half-heartedly.

She smiled, and kissed my forehead. "You look much different since I saw you last,"

"I've changed in more ways then one," I mumbled under my breath, hoping she didn't hear me.

Charlie cleared his throat, "So, how about we go get something to eat?"

I sighed. "There's something I need to tell you first..."

--

**A/N- Here is chapter five. I hope you like it. Sorry got the wait. Please, rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Six**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew there was no going back. I was in a tangled web of facts, and the net keeps getting stickier. If I could take back the words I just said, I would. But, I knew that the truth will have to come out sometime. I stood there, my gaze flickering between Charlie and Renee, trying to find the words to speak. Renee cocked her head to the side, and looked at me with a puzzled look, Charlie did the same. I sighed heavily, and ran my hand through my hair.

"What is it, sweetie?" Renee asked, patting my shoulder encouragingly.

I sighed, again. "You might want to take a seat,"

Renee turned and looked at my father, who nodded and gestured towards the couch. Renee sat on the couch next to me, while Charlie sat in the recliner in front of us.

"What do you need to tell us, Bella?" Charlie asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair.

I took a deep breathe, shook my head, and stood up. "I can't do this," I said, shaking my head. Renee grabbed my hand, and pushed me gently back on the couch.

"Yes, you can. Bella, please tell us. You're worrying me." Renee pleaded.

"I don't know how will take the news," I said slowly, not meting my gaze with theirs.

"Bella," Charlie said slowly. "Just tell us."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm pregnant,"

Nobody spoke for a few moments. My gaze was fixed to the floor, and I intended for it to stay there. I felt my mother shift uncomfortably next to me, and I was too scared to look at Charlie. I immediately regretted telling them so soon, and wished I would have waited until Renee got settled. But, the words had already been spoken, and I couldn't change my mind.

"You're... _pregnant_." Charlie said, not taking his eyes off the floor.

I began to sob. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so sorry!" I wailed.

He stood up. "I trusted you, Bella! I trusted you and Edward! How could you be so careless?!" Charlie bellowed, causing more tears to escape my mouth.

"Charlie," Renee said sternly. It was the first time she's spoken since I told her. "Yelling won't make anything better."

Charlie took a few deep breaths, and sat back down. Renee turned to look at me, her eyes full of shame. "Bella, how did this happen?"

I took a few deep breaths myself to steady myself. I felt very weak. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I though we were being careful..." I confessed.

"Is this why Edward left you, Bella?" Charlie asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"No. Edward doesn't know," I said. I could still tell my voice was shaky.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Renee asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "Ten weeks today," I whispered.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

I nodded. "Last Saturday,"

Renee nodded, taking in the information. I expected a harder reaction from Renee, but it seemed she was calm about the situation. I looked up at Charlie, who wasn't making any eye contact with anyone in the room. His eyes flickered behind his eye lids, and I could tell he was think intently.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I whispered, lowering my head.

Charlie sighed. "I'm very disappointed in you, Bella." he said, shaking his head. "I trusted you both to be alone, and you took advantage if it."

I sighed. "It was just a spur of the moment thing..."

"With a life time of consequences," he finished. I sighed and nodded my head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry,"

"Bella, it's okay." Renee said, soothing my hair with her palm.

Charlie looked shocked, and looked at Renee with a questioning look. "We can't praise her for what she's done."

Renee sighed. "I understand what she is going through. I made the same mistake when I was younger, and I got a beautiful daughter from it."

Charlie looked hurt when she said this, but didn't say anything back to her. I guess he was still trying to process her meaning.

"Does anyone else know?" Charlie asked, running a hand through his hair.

I nodded sheepishly. "The whole school knows," I said truthfully.

Renee gasped and put her hand on her chest. "How did they find out,"

I sighed and shook my head. "Long story," I said. "I don't wanna explain."

Renee and Charlie both nodded understandingly, even though I knew they both thirsted for answers. Answers to why someone would commit such an act of selfishness, and spread a personal secret about their peer. I'm sure they both wanted to know why someone who stoup so low to get a good story circulating around the school. I wanted to know the answers, too.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to skip going out to dinner." I explained.

"Well, I guess we should order a pizza or something..." Charlie suggested.

I shook my head. "You two should go out. You have some catching up to do." I said smiling faintly.

--

Renee and Charlie had left to go to dinner at a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. Charlie said the resultant was supposed to be one of the best, and Renee wasted no time agreeing to leave me alone to tag along. I wasn't upset when they agreed to leave, after all, I was the one who had told them to go and have fun. I liked seeing my parents together, whether they were a couple or not. It showed me that even after a life full of mishaps and struggles, two people can stay friends. It gave me the strength I needed to continue everyday.

So now I lay across my bed, thinking about what was going to happen to my life. I wondered if I would ever find someone that would love me unconditionally and with affection, even if I had a screaming child needing my attention everyday. I wanted someone who would do anything for me, and would stick by me through everything and anything. I wanted some like … _him_.

I knew that wouldn't happen. Edward was gone, and wasn't going to come back. He made that very clear the day he left...

I remember that day so clearly in my head, it was almost as if it had happened yesterday. It was very foggy that day in Forks, and the dew rested on the leaves of the trees in silence. I woke up that morning with a very uneasy feeling resting in the pit of my stomach, and I knew today wasn't going to be good. All my feelings were confirmed when Edward called, and said he wanted to talk. I could tell by the cold tone of his voice that he was serious, and this frightened me. I drove to his home, and knocked on the door. I was surprise when he opened the door with his head lowered. I stepped in and looked around at the usually cheerful home. It was empty, grey, and lifeless. The furniture in his living room had been covered with a white fabric, all the pictures on the mantel were gone. To say I was confused what an underestimate. I turned to look at him. I could tell my expression was that of confusion and worry. I asked Edward what was going on, and he told me he was leaving. The tears flew freely from my eyes, blurring my vision. I begged for him to stay, and to not leave me again, and he responded in the worst way possible...

"_I don't love you anymore ..."_

Thinking back on that horrible day brought more tears to my eyes. I let them cascade down my cheek, not bothering to wipe them away. I didn't care anymore. If I didn't have Edward, nothing else mattered. I would to anything to have him back again. All I wanted was for him to hold me, and whisper that everything was going to be alright.

That day kept rewinding in my head, with no intentions of stopping. I could clearly remember Edwards smile, his teeth, his hair, his smell, his personality. All of that reminded me why I fell in love with a vampire. No matter how dangerous he said he was, I didn't care. I wanted him, and only him. No matter what.

I rolled over and reached under my bed. I pulled out the scrapbook with the multi-coloured cover that I had put together when Edward and I started to date. I traced my fingers over the cover lightly, feeling the softness of the velvet. I rested my hand at the corner of the cover, debating whether or not to open it. I sighed and opened the album, smiling faintly at the first picture that appeared. It was of Edward and I, only weeks before he left. We were cheek to cheek, smiling into the camera. I smiled at the memory. It was hard to look at these pictures, but they were the best memories, and a smile couldn't help but appear. After I finished scanning through the album, I put it back under my bed and rolled over to my other side.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard a knocking at the door. I groaned and sat up, pushing the blankets as far as I could down my bed so I wouldn't trip on them. I walked down over the stairs, and to the front door. I opened the door, and gasped when I saw who was there.

"M-Mike?" I asked, taken back.

Mike stood there with his head lowered, and his hand in his pockets. He was swaying uneasily back and fourth, and the wind was rustling his already messy hair. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue sweater, along with a pair of white sneakers.

He looked up. "Hi Bella," he whispered, almost inaudible. "Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

I nodded and opened the door wider for him to come in. He stepped in and looked around the living room. He looked depressed. His eyes were grey, and he didn't make eye contact like he usually did.

I motioned for him to sit on the couch, and he slowly walked over. I sat on the chair across from the couch, were Charlie had sat an hour before. Mike looked at the floor, making patterns with his eyes on the carpet.

I cleared my throat. "So Mike, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to jump start this conversation and get rid of the awkward silence that lingered between us.

Mike looked up at me slowly. "Bella," Mike said slowly, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry for ignoring you for the past week."

I nodded. "It's okay." I breathed.

Mike shook his head, again. "No, Bella, it's not okay. I had no right to just ignore you."

I sighed. "If I was in your position, I probably would have done the same thing."

"But you weren't in my position, Bella." he said. "And for the past week, you have no idea how I was feeling."

I cocked my head, and gave him a confused look. "How were you feeling?"

Mike sighed. "It's so hard to be upset at you, Bella." Mike explained. "It's hard because I'm in love you."

I sat there for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Mike Newton had just expressed his love for me, and too many emotions were running through me at the same time. I didn't know Mike was so pledged to me that, even when he knew I was pregnant, he wouldn't give up.

"W-What?" I choked out, trying to re-gain my posture.

Mike sighed. "I love you, Bella."

Mike leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I quickly pulled back and began to shake my head furiously.

"No, no, no, no!" I exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong with me?" Mike asked, hurt.

I sighed heavily. "You're not _him_..."

--

**A/N- Here is chapter six! I am so sorry for the wait! So, I was having trouble deciding whether or not to make the Cullen's vampires or not, and as you could tell, I have decided that they will be vampires. I really hope you like it! Please rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Appointment

**Chapter Seven**

After Mike had left, I sat on the couch and cried. Too many emotions were transporting through my body, and I didn't know how to respond to them. I felt fortunate, cheerless, solemn, and agitated. I was being offered unconditional love by a great guy, but wouldn't accept it due to the fact my heart belonged to someone else. Someone who left me twice, with no intentions of coming back this time. It was a selfish act, but I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone beside Edward. I would never love someone that what I love Edward, and no distance could change that.

I quickly sat up and wiped my tears away when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the driveway. I re-gained my posture, and flicked on the TV to make it look like I was watching it. Charlie and Renee entered the house laughing, and I smiled at the fact that they were getting along. Renee walked into the living room and smiled.

"Hello sweetie," she said, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Hi mom, how was lunch?" I asked, not taking my eyes of the tv.

I saw her shrug from the corner of my eye. "It was good. Charlie was right, it was a great restaurant."

I smiled. "That's good,"

Renee cleared her throat. "So Bella," she asked casually. "How would you feel about me staying here for another three weeks?"

I looked up at her with a surprised look on my face. "I'd like that, but why would you?" I asked curiously, trying not to be rude.

Renee smiled. "You have a doctor's appointment in two weeks, correct?" she asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded. "Well, I would like to go to the appointment with you. I know you, and you're not the one to ask questions." she laughed at her comment, and I cracked a smile for her sake.

I nodded. "Sounds good, mom."

Renee nodded and kissed my forehead before standing up and walking into the kitchen. I sighed and sunk deeper down into the couch cushions. My mom was going be here for another two weeks, _great_.

--

The next two weeks at school was terrible. The stares on comment got more intense and hurtful, and Mike was ignoring be altogether again. I tried to put on a brave face on the outside for my parents, but on the pain was getting unbearable on the inside. I could feel my heart being stomped on every time someone would whisper or snicker about me, or even if they just looked at me funny.

And, aside from all the teasing, I had a bump. It wasn't big, but I noticed it, and I'm sure some students at school did, too. I started to wear a little baggier clothes and shield my stomach with my binder while walking down the halls.

So now, I stood in front of my mirror, examining myself. I was wearing a dark green sweater, and a pair of jeans. I examined myself from the side, staring intently at my bump. In there, was a creation Edward and I had created, and he didn't even know it.

I quickly got out of my trance when my mother called me from downstairs. Today was my doctor's appointment, and I was nervous. What if something was wrong with the baby? Its father, after all, was a vampire.

I grabbed my bag from across my computer chair and walked downstairs, being careful not to trip on anything. Renee was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs wearing a dark blue blouse and a black pencil skirt. She smiled at me and led me outside and into my truck.

The ride to the doctors was silent. There was no noise except from the old country music that was playing quietly on the radio. From the corner of my eye I saw Renee mouth the lyrics to some of the words, and I smiled. Renee loved country music, and we always had a stack of country CD's back home at our house in Phoenix.

Once we got to the doctors, I quickly parked in the nearest available parking spot.

Renee and I entered the clinic, and again I was met by the smell of plastic and mold. Renee gestured me to take a seat in the waiting room, so I did. There wasn't anyone else here, so I assumed our wait would be short. I was right.

"Isabella Swan?"

I lifted my head up and was met by the same cheerful woman as before, except this time she was dressed in a hot pink uniform. She smiled at me and led my mother and I to the office.

I sat on the cot in the corner of the room like I had before, and looked around. Renee sat on the stool on the other side of the bed, clicking her fingers on the metal frame of the bed.

I sighed and looked at a poster of a couple and a baby. They looked so happy and carefree, like nothing else mattered. I guess for the, nothing else did. They had each other, and I wished so badly that it was me on the poster, with Edward sitting next to me, gazing down lovingly down at out infant.

"Hello, Isabella." I heard the doctor greet. "How are you?"

I quickly looked up and smiled faintly. "I'm good, thank you." I whispered.

She smiled and grabbed a pair of latex gloves from a box that rested on the counter. She took two of the gloves out and out them on her hands.

"How is the pregnancy so far?" she asked cheerfully.

I sighed and shrugged. "Good." I stated simply.

She nodded. "That's good."

She reached over and grabbed a wand from the side of a machine. I recognized the machine right away as an ultra-sound machine. She grabbed a bottle from the drawer, and looked at me.

"I need you to life up your shirt, please." she said, smiling. I did as I was told and lifted my shirt up, revealing my small stomach.

She shook the bottle. "This will be cold,"

I nodded, and she applied the gel to my stomach. I winced at the coldness, and she chuckled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you,"

The doctor pressed a button and the lights went off. She then took the wand, and spread it across my stomach. Then I saw it. My baby. The head was about the same size as the body, and you could clearly make out the hands and the feet. I smiled, and looked at the screen smiling.

Renee gasped and squeezed my hand. "Look at that, Bella." she breathes. "That's amazing."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it is." I whispered.

After a few minutes, the doctor took the wand of my stomach, and smiled. "Everything looks perfectly normal." she said. My mother sighed in relief, and I smiled. "Would you like to know the sex?"

I nodded hesitantly, and she placed the wand back on my stomach, she moved it around a little before stopping and grinning.

"It looks like you are going to have a little boy," she stated happily. I grinned.

A little boy. _My_ little boy.

--

**A/N/- Here is chapter seven! Sorry if it's short, but I really wanted to get it out. I hope you like it! Please rate and review!**

**My friend Ashley has a story of her own called Special Surprise. It is a great story so far, and she would appreciate if you would look. Here penname is SugarAndRainbows ! Please read and review her awesome ass story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Florida?

**Chapter Eight**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. A smile had officially glued itself to my face, with no intentions of wiping off. I was overjoyed when I heard I would soon have a little boy bouncing around the house. I smiled at the thought. It was wonderful to know, but also a little upsetting. Would the baby look like Edward? Would he have my features and personality? As happy as I was, I was also worried. The baby would be a constant reminder of what used to be, and what will never be. That scared me, but I knew at then end it would all be worth it. All the pain and suffering would be worth the little bundle they placed on my chest.

Then I thought about Edward, and how he wouldn't be there to witness everything a father would like to see. Instead, he would attend an excellent collage, again, and live his eternal life to the fullest while I struggled to make ends meet. He wouldn't be there to hold my hand through the pain, and hurt that everyone woman goes through during a pregnancy. He wouldn't be there for the pre-natal birthing classes that Renee had insisted I sign up for, and most of all, he wouldn't be there for his son. That's what bothered me the most.

I sulked deeper into the soft bed sheets below me. I liked the feeling of the sheets taking the shape of my body. I sighed, and closed me eyes.

That was another thing; closing my eyes. Each time I shut them, my mind automatically rewound to a picture. The picture was always the same. It was of Edward and I, standing in the doorway. Edward would have a arm wrapped around my waist, and I would be looking down lovingly at a child wrapped in a bright blue blanket. I sighed and changed the picture. This time, I pictured a group of children with golden hair and bright green eyes, running around the yard. Edward and I still stood at the doorway, and the smiles never did disappear from our faces. I wished so badly that this was image of my future instead of the dull grey one i faced each time i opened my eyes.

I groaned at the frustrating fantasy and opened my eyes. I squinted them as the light from my side table burned my eyes. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up straight to look at the clock. I gasped when I realized it was almost dinner, and I hadn't started to cook anything.

I quickly jumped up and hauled off the over sized shirt for something more suitable. I threw off my sweat pants and stuck on a pair of loose fitting jeans. I brushed my fingers through my hair to get rid of some of the tangles, and headed downstairs.

"I'm so sorry about dinner, dad. I'll get right on it!" I said as I entered into the kitchen to see Charlie sitting on the table. I walked over to the fridge and rummaged around for something to cook.

Charlie folded his newspaper and laid it across his lap. "No, it's okay. Your mother went to get something to bring back for us. It's alright."

"Are you sure, dad?" I asked. I pointed my thumb towards the fridge behind me. "It would be no problem if you want me to make you something."

Charlie shook his head. "No thanks. Renee and I would like to talk to you over dinner, anyway."

I gave him a confused look and nodded. What could they possibly want to talk to me about? I thought we had gone over ever aspect of my pregnancy, and were all on good terms? Although those terms weren't the easiest to come up with, I thought we all agreed to them? I sighed and shuffled away to the bathroom to get a quick shower before Renee arrived with the food.

I quickly got the water running, and got in. I closed my eyes and let the warm steam bounce of the walls, and onto my body. It felt nice to be alone. The only sound was the constant running of the water. It was soothing to hear. I closed my eyes again and reached for the soap to lather my body. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around my waist. After my body was dried, I put on the same t-shirt and jeans that I had on before. I didn't bother to dry my hair. Instead, I brushed it quickly, and left it in a wet ponytail.

I walked as fast as my legs would take me back downstairs. Renee was home. She was setting plates on the table, and adding equal amount of chicken and rice onto each one.

"Hi honey, would you like some dinner?" Renee asked as she finished piling some rice upon a plate. I nodded swiftly before taking a seat across from Renee.

It wasn't long before Charlie joined us. This time we didn't small talk about things such as school or the weather, as we did every other day. We never talked about my pregnancy. That was out of Charlie's comfort zone. He'd rather sit for forty-five minutes rambling on about something not important then talk about up-coming mood swings and food cravings. I automatically found out that area was sensitive for Charlie, and he'd much rather talk about something else other then his teenage daughter's pregnancy.

Instead, it was silent for a long while. I chewed slowly on the chicken, trying not to make a lot of noise. Renee looked dazed, and Charlie looked like...Charlie. I couldn't really make out his expression. He was very good at hiding it.

"So Bella," Renee said suddenly as she took a sip of her coke. I looked up immediately, startled at the sudden sound of my mother's voice. Renee cleared her throat before continuing to speak. "How would you feel about living with me and Phil in Florida for a little while?"

The sudden conversation had me confused, and I didn't really know what to say. I started at her for a moment, taking in her serious features. I twitched my eyes toward Charlie now, and sat that he sat chewing on a piece of chicken, staring at the plate. I was sure he was upset about this. He must have become so used to me being here, that it would hurt if I ever left. I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind as I answered.

"What makes you think I want to move?"

Renee thought about this before answering. "Well, Forks has a lot of memories for you. I just thought that Florida would be a fresh start for you. Something new."

"Have you talked this over with Phil? What about you dad?" I turned to look at my father, who looked startled as I said his name. He sighed deeply, and looked my Renee. She nodded once, and then he turned back to me.

"I will be fine, Bells. Don't worry about me. It's yourself that you should be concerned about."

Renee cleared her throat to get my attention. I turned my head to face her. She smiled. "Everything is okay with Phil. If this is what you want, you could come with me when I leave in a week."

I thought for a minute. "I don't know..." I said slowly, shaking my head.

Renee sighed, and reached over to place her hand onto of mine. It was very warm. "Please consider it, Bella. Think about what's best."

I sighed deeply, irritated. "I'll think about it, mom. But I'm not making any promises"

This seemed to please her. She smiled and let go of my hand, picking up her own fork. "That's all I ask,"

--

I lay on my bed that night, thinking about the offer. So much was flowing through my mind that I could barely filter them into organized thoughts. I thought about leaving, and how it would affect those around me. Angela would be devastated to loose such a good friend, and Mike would be heartbroken. I hardly thought about our incident from a few weeks ago. It caused too much confusion. I would leave Charlie to cook and clean for himself, God help the people of this town. He put on a brave face, and told me he had done it himself before I had arrived and hadn't managed to burn the house down yet. I had a bit more faith when I came to terms with that fact.

Then I also had to think about the baby. What would be best for him? If we stayed here, people were more likely to be judgmental. Who wants to watch a child grow up without its father? I was afraid everyone would assume the same. That Edward had left because he found out I was pregnant. No matter how upset I was at him for leaving, I didn't want people to think that. The more negative thoughts I had, the better moving away sounded. I would start off fresh, a clean slate, and would mold myself to whatever lifestyle I choose.

That thought excited me. I could be anyone I wanted to be, and none of my peers could say I was out of character. Of course, I would hopefully have the baby before I went back to school. I didn't want to be labeled a slut on the first day. Thankfully, it was in the middle of June, and school would be over in a week. That means two months of tutoring before I would officially go back to school in November. Hopefully I would have my baby in my arms by then.

So after a long internal debate with myself, I decided something that was best for everyone.

--

I woke up the next morning, surprisingly, with no morning sickness. I was overwhelmed that that stage of my pregnancy was over. I was getting tired of running back and fourth to the bathroom every morning.

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. My appetite was picking up as well, so Charlie always made sure there was food in the cupboards for when I got the munchies. I walked to the cupboard and grabbed a package of pop-tarts. I took them out of the foil wrap and placed them in the toaster. I waited for a few minutes before then popped up. I grabbed them quickly and threw them onto a waiting plate. I let them cool for a few minutes before I quickly gobbled them down.

I glanced at the clock over the stove and realized it was almost eight. Charlie was gone to work and Renee still slept on the fold out couch in the living room. I sighed and grabbed my back before heading out the door to go to school.

The drive didn't seem to take as long as i would have liked, and I soon found myself walking up the familiar steps of Forks High School.

I didn't get as many stares as I had at the earlier stage of my pregnancy. Most people ignored me, not wanting to get involved. The only one who didn't completely block me out was Angela, and I think it was because she felt it was his duty, as a best friend, to stand by me no matter what.

I walked to my locker, my feet picking up the pace as I edged closer. I quickly spun in my combination and opened the door. I grabbed my binder and pen before closing my locker and heading back down the hall.

I immediately came to a halt when a familiar blond boy stood in front of me, looking down awkwardly. He blocked my way down the hallway, so I stood like an idiot waiting for him to talk.

Mike sighed. "We need to talk," he breathed, still not meeting my gaze.

I nodded. "Yes, we do."

--

**A/N- I'm sorry for the wait, but my friend Ashley is visiting me from away, and I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I am updating this at three thirty in the morning, and I am very tired. I hope you don't mind some of the grammar mistakes. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Remeber You

**Chapter Nine**

Mike grabbed my elbow and turned be around. He dragged me down the hall, ignoring the stares we received. I struggled to keep my feet at the same pace, and several times caught myself from a slip. I struggled to keep my books in my arms, and eventually I just let them drop the floor. I told myself I would pick them up later, then continued my way down the hall. Mike stopped when we came to the two big doors at the end of the hallway, and pushed them open with a grunt. He led me outside in the mucky weather, and I immediately pulled my hood over my head. Mike continued to drag me until we stopped under a tree that was planted in the front of the main building. Mike let me go, and I sat down, leaning my back against the trunk. Mike sat down across from me, sitting Indian style and folded his hands across his lap.

"We need to talk," Mike said again, running a hand through his hair. I could tell he was nervous.

I nodded. "Yes, we do." I whispered, looking at my hands. Mike sighed deeply and lifted his head up to look at me. His eyes looked different. I wasn't sure what that difference was, but they looked sad.

Mike sighed again, and awkwardly began to play with the end of his jeans. "About a few weeks ago..." he began, but was cut off.

I groaned. "Mike, no! I don't want to talk about that!" I whined.

Mike shook his head. "I have to, Bella. It's been picking away at me for the past few weeks. I need to get it off my chest."

I nodded slowly. "What's there to say?"

He looked up with a sympathetic look of sorrow on his face. I leaned back a little to get a view of all his face. He looked the same, except for the way his eyes dropped. They looked a deep shade of grey, and didn't look like his eyes.

"I just wanted to say," he took a breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

When he re-opened his eyes, I cocked my head to the side. "You did nothing wrong, Mike. What could you be sorry for? All you did was tell me the truth, and I respect that."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry that you don't feel that same was I do, and I'm sorry i kissed you. I should have never done that. You obviously aren't over Edward, and I took advantage of the fact you needed comfort."

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "I don't need comforting, and no one took advantage of me."

I didn't want people to think that Edward's abandonment took a major toll on my life, even though it did. I tried to put on a happy face, but everyone always managed to see through it, and onto my weakness. Everyone thought I needed comforting.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Mike apologized. "It's just when Edward left, you looked do fragile. Like one touch and you would fall into a million pieces. I couldn't help but have those feelings toward you. I still do."

I looked up at him, irritated. "You do realize I'm pregnant, right? With someone else's child and you still want me." I said through clenched teeth.

Mike sighed. "It's because I love you," Mike said solemnly, looking into my eyes.

I turned abruptly from him, my eyes closing. "Stop saying that." I said. "You don't mean it. So stop saying it!"

Mike crawled so he was in front of me, capturing me between the tree and his body. "I do mean it, Bella. I don't care that the baby isn't mine. I love you, and that's all that matters."

I turned my head from him, and bit my bottom lip to stop from crying. After a moment, I turned to him. I was irritated at his constant nagging, even after I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested. "Well, Mike. Too bad. I'm moving in a week, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I spat. Mike slouched back, and landed with a thud on the cold, hard ground. He brang his knees to his chin. He looked heartbroken.

"You're moving?" he said solemnly, not looking at me.

I nodded. "In a week, I'll be gone."

"W-why?" he choked out.

I shrugged. "I thought about it a lot last night. It's best for everyone if I move."

Mike looked up. "I don't want you to go..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

I quickly hauled myself off the wet ground and sprinted toward the building, ignoring Mike protests for me to come back. Each step I took made an un-usual sound. _Squish_, _squish_, _squish_. Once I entered the building, I re-traced my steps and picked up the books I had dropped. I walked to my class, hoping it hadn't started yet.

I opened the door to the biology lab, and stepped in. Much to my dismay, the class was started, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Thank you for joining us, Ms. Swan. Take a seat."

I lowered my head and took my seat in the front. The teacher began to pass out the lab, and I could hear the whispers from the other students. Most of the comments revolved around why Mike and I left the building together, and why he wasn't back. I sunk lower into my chair and began to work on the assignment.

--

I opened the door to the cafeteria, trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want any attention drawn to me. Of course my attempts had failed, and immediately all eyes zoomed to me. I felt people stare as me as I passed, heading to the deserted table in the back of the room. I self consciously wrapped my cardigan around my stomach, and folded my arms. Hiding anything I could. I felt people eyes adjust to my stomach, and scrunch their eyes to get a better look. It was ridiculous. I didn't look any different, except for the barely noticeable bulge which was fully hidden by my sweater. I looked down and avoided the gazes, then sat down.

I wasn't sure what it was about Forks I would miss. The dull weather and boring people weren't as interesting as the blazing sun and basketball hunks in Florida, but I felt my heart being tugged at whenever I thought of leaving. I almost didn't want to leave, but the thought of all the terrible things that happened here pushed me to go even farther. Plus, I knew this was the right thing to do. For my son.

It still felt weird saying the word _my _and _son _in the same sentence. I never thought I would have to go through this at the tender age of seventeen. It was shock to me and my family. Charlie still thought I thought boys had cooties. Life was so much easier back then. When a boy would chase you down the school yard, and you would run away exclaiming how boys had _germs_ had shouldn't be allowed within ten feet of girls. I wished things were that simply, but when life hands you lemons, you made lemonade. I thought of the baby has my lemon, and my life as the lemonade. It was up to me to make sure the lemonade had the perfect balance of everything it needed.

I sighed and adjusted my eyes to the large clock over the two big doors. I sat concentrating on the hands, hoping they would magically hit the twelve. Of course that didn't happen, and I was left to wait.

After a few minutes I got tired of starring at the clock, which never seemed to move. I glanced around the lunch room. Everyone was sitting at their normal tables, chatting and laughing and having a good time. I wished it could be me who was laughing. Instead, I saw in the back of the room alone and sulking. I didn't know where Angela was. Probably outside on the picnic table eating her lunch with Mike or Eric.

I leaned back on the chair and sighed. I was bored, and nothing interested me. I decided to get up and walk around. I could already feel my legs getting stiff. I placed my palms on the table and stood up, kicking my chair back with my foot and walking around to the other side of the table. I grabbed my black binder from the table and placed it in front of my stomach, hoping that would minimize the stares. It only added to them, as people looked to see what I was hiding.

Once I was safely into the hall, I dropped my binder to my side and began to walk. The halls were normally deserted during lunch. Everyone preferred to eat in the cafeteria or outside on the benches instead of in the halls. That seemed normal to me. Who would want to eat leaning against a locker, or on the filthy floor?

I felt a familiar knot in my stomach, meaning I was going to get sick. I paced my steps faster, to the sound of my heartbeat until I reached the girls washroom. I rushed to the nearest stall, and threw up whatever contents were in my stomach. Once I was done, I flushed the toilet and leaned against the cubicle. I wiped the saliva away from my mouth and closed my eyes, breathing heavily.

"That must be one of the perks of pregnancy, huh?" I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who the nasally voice belonged to. Lauren Mallory.

My eyes were still glues firmly shut. "Go away, Lauren. Mind you own business." I said, still breathing deeply.

Lauren ignored me, and laughed. "Edward hasn't come running back to you yet, eh? I'm not surprised." she said as another laugh ripped from her throat. She had an annoying voice, and an even worse laugh. It was high pitched and nasally for anyone to find nice.

"Lauren, go away. Don't make me to something I'll regret." I said through clenched teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't threaten me, Swan. You're nothing but a slut." she laughed once. "You're like the town's bike. Everyone's had a ri-"

"Lauren! Come quick! Amber just pulled out Savannahs extensions!"

Lauren seemed to forget what she was saying to me. "I knew her hair wasn't real!" she bellowed before taking off out of the bathroom, leaving me in the stall.

I sighed and leaned forward so my forehead was pressing against the wall. It felt nice and cold, and send a chill through my body. I took a few deep breathes before leaning back and getting up. I walked out of the stall and to the mirror. I looked horrible. I splashed some ice cold water on my hot face, and ran my fingers through my hair. A reached into my pocket and pulled out my foundation. I applied some under my eyes to hide the pink bags. They were from lack of sleep.

After I felt I looked presentable, I walked back out to the hall. Some people were getting their books, so I realized lunch must soon be over. I glanced at the clock and internally smiled. It was five to twelve. I quickly went to my locker and grabbed my needed books for math and history. After checking myself in the small square mirror I shut my locker and headed towards my class.

--

After lunch all the classed seemed to fly by. I actually found myself paying attention to what the teachers were saying, instead of blanking out and worrying about every detail of my future.

I opened the door to my truck and got in. It smelt cold, and the sensation burned my nose. I quickly reached over into the glove compartment for a pair of mittens to keep my hands warm. I rummaged around until something silver caught my eyes.

It was a CD.

I didn't remember ever bringing a CD into my truck, so I grabbed it and began to look over it. The CD had very neat cursive writing on the front. Edward's hand-writing. I brang the CD closer to my eyes to read the writing...

'_Bella, I'm sorry'_

Soon, my curiosity overcame me, and I put the CD into the disk player. I pressed the play button, and began to back out of the parking lot. I immediately recognized it as the Sarah Mclachlan song my mother would sing to me as a baby. I sat an listened intently to the song, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

It was only when the song ended that I realized I had an endless flow of salty tears cascading down my cheek. Edward must have stuck the CD in my truck before mysteriously leaving me without reason. I tried to be strong as the song played, but as the lyrics explained the story, I just couldn't hold them in.

My hands began to tremble, and my vision became blurred with tears. I quickly pulled over before I caused any trouble. I laid my head on the cold, black steering wheel and cried. My body shook with sobs as the song continued to play, over and over. I didn't even have the strength to reach over to stop the song. Instead, it played continuously. I wasn't even sure how long I had been pulled over, listening to the sound of my sobs and they racked my whole body. It was like I was in a trance, and unable to move.

I was pulled out of my trance when the CD began to skip. I quickly reached over and hauled the disk player out of the socket. I didn't care if it was broken, just as long as it was stopped.

This was going to be harder then I thought.

--

**A/N- Here the chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also, I revised some chapters. I changed _basketball_ to _base ball_. Also, this is taking place during New Moon. Edward left because of Victoria, but didn't tell Bella. He simply told her he didn't love her anymore. I only like some parts of this chapter. It's defiantly not the best. Anyway, some of you have said that they don't want Bella to move. She is moving, it was all part of my storyline I had planned out. I hope you like it. Please rate and review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Small Talk with Angela

**Chapter Ten**

I opened the door with a shaking hand, dropping my bags. I could feel the tears running down my face, soaking through my jacket. I was so upset, and couldn't control my emotions. Must have something to do with the pregnancy. I was never one to show my emotions in such a clear and vivid way that people could tell how I was feeling. I liked to keep to myself, but when it came to how I was feeling about Edward's abandonment, I let loose, and let my emotions run wild. I guess that was understandable.

I ignored the fact that my most of my books as sprawled across the floor, and continued to walk into the living room. The living room seemed so small and bright, and my tears blurred my vision, disorienting me. I quickly stuck one hand out in front of my and felt around, hoping I wouldn't bump into any corners, or furniture.

My stance must have started Renee, because she got up from her place on the couch, and walked towards me. From what I could see, it looked like she had a worried expression on.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

I lowered my head, and furiously swiped my hand back and forth over my eyes, trying to get rid of any evidence that I was crying. I knew it was a waste of effort, but I didn't want to come across at weak, or vulnerable. I _was_ strong then that.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?"

I looked up at Renee, my bottom lip quivering. "I miss him so much," I whispered.

Renee sighed and stepped towards me, engulfing me into a hug. It was so nice to be in my mother's arms. I need her so much right now. Someone to hold me, and tell me everything would be fine.

"It's okay. Everything will be fine, Bella."

I sobbed louder into her shoulder, clutching the material of her shirt into my fists. I left a wet spot on he satin shirt, but I don't think she cared. She needed to hold me as much as I needed to be held.

"I don't understand why he left, mom. What's wrong with me?" I wailed, squeezing my mother tighter against my body, feeling her warmth. I hadn't realized how much I missed my mothers embrace until now.

She stroked the back of my head with her hand. "Nothing is wrong with you. It was his loss. He'll be the one missing out on his son's life, and it'll be his fault. Don't blame yourself."

I nodded, my eyes shut tight, forcing the tears back into the sockets. Renee made everything sound so perfect, like this was how it was suppose to work out. I knew that wasn't true. God couldn't want me to be so miserable, or have my son not know his father. It wasn't suppose to be like this, and know matter how hard I tried to convince myself that this was God's plan, my heart wouldn't accept. It still belonged to Edward, even if he didn't want it. It was his. He took it with him when he left.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to re-gain my posture. I wasn't worried about looking like a fool. I think I passed that base a while ago, but I wanted to look composed, and structured. Not breakable and delicate.

As confused as I was, I reluctantly pulled back from Renee's embrace, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, mom." I said quickly, turned my head to try and hide my blush.

Renee stiffened a giggle. I could tell she didn't know if it was the right time to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm your mother. That's what I'm here for. If you ever need you talk, I'll be listening."

I nodded. "Thanks, mom."

I was about to turn and walk upstairs to my room, but Renee grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face her.

"Bella, have you thought about it yet?"

I creased my eyebrows in confusion and cocked my head. "Thought about what?"

Renee let go of my hand, and ran a hand through her short, black hair. "Well, you know. Have you thought about whether or not you will be coming with me to Florida?"

I sighed. This was the discussion that would change my life forever. But, I knew the answer.

I nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot, actually."

Renee squeezed me tighter. "What was your choice?"

I looked up at her, studying her face. "I think that I'm going to come with you."

Renee kissed the top of my head. "That's the right choice, Bella. You will be so much better there."

I nodded. "I know." I whispered. "I deserve a fresh start."

Renee nodded. "Yes, you do. You have too many memories here that will hold you back from being a good mother to this baby. You need to think of your baby, Bella. Moving is the best option."

I sighed. "I know, mom. I know."

--

We told Charlie that night. He was upset that I had to leave, but he knew it was for the best. He knew I couldn't raise a baby in a town that held so many awful memories for me. I could tell he didn't want me to leave, and it only made me more upset about departing from him. But when I thought about _my baby_, I had no regrets about leaving. This was for the best, and I knew it.

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. I was exhausted, and could hardly keep my eyes from closing. My mind began to wander, and I soon found myself sorting through all the possibilities I would have when I moved. They looked good to me, and it made me even more eager to move. _It was for the best_. That was something I was saying a lot, but it was true.

I brang my chin to my chest and looked at my stomach. It was still small, but the bump was noticeable protruding from my lower abdomen. I sighed and ran my small hand over the material of my shirt, and down to my small belly. I let my fingers linger there for a moment, feeling the warmth of my body heat. It was still so surreal to me that there was another human being inside of me. I smiled and began to rub my belly, starting from the top of my stomach and ending at my waist band, in a steady rhythm.

I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, my hand still resting on my stomach. It was nice to be able to think with any interruptions.

Leaving Forks and going to Florida would be a big change, but a change I was willing to make. I would have this baby, and raise him to the best of my ability in Florida. We would take walks together on the beach, play in the sun, and go to the playground. We would bond as mother and son, and I would try my hardest to be two parents in one.

My son would need that: a mother and father figure. I knew Edward wouldn't be around to watch his son grow and mature. I wasn't about to jump back into the dating scene anytime soon, either, so I would have to be both a mother and father to my baby. It was what he needed, so it was what he was going to get. No matter was obstacles I come across, my son's well being would always be my number one focus.

I knew it was the right thing to do; everyone did. So why did I feel guilty for leaving Charlie alone to care for himself, even though he clearly stated that he had been doing it for the last seventeen years, and that he would be fine. At least I knew Charlie wouldn't be completely alone. He had Billy, and his fellow co-workers to keep him company. He even found a new friendship in Sue Clearwater, so I knew he would be fed. It made me feel a little better. At least he wouldn't be abandoned. I knew what that felt like, and I didn't want to be the one to cause Charlie that pain.

I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. The lyrics to the song Edward had recorded on the CD re-played over and over in my head. It wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

_I will remember you. Will you remember me..._

Of course I would remember him. I was going to have his son. A constant reminder of what used to be, and what will never be again. Things like this are not easily forgotten. People like him are not easily forgotten, either. Especially with a tiny clone roaming around all day, picking at my heart strings. It was going to be a bumpy road, but someone had to take it, and since Edward wasn't here, it was going to have to be me. Alone.

--

I had woken up that next morning to an unusual stream of sunlight peering in through my closed curtains. I quickly sat up, eager to see the sunlight before a flow of grey clouds covered it completely from sight. It was bright out, and my open window told me that they weather was warm, as it should be for the end of June.

With an excited smile on my face, I quickly got dressed. A black t-shirt and a pair of jean capris, perfect for the weather.

"Bella, breakfast is ready!"

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Once I felt confident that my bump wasn't very visible, I headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling this morning?" Renee asked casually as flipped a pancake in the air, catching it was an experience hand. I sighed and took a seat at the table, folding my hands neatly on my lap.

"I feel fine, considering..."

"Ah," Renee said in realization. "So, no troubles? Morning sickness?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Renee nodded and continued to cook the meal. She would occasionally hum a old show tune, her lips curling as the melody drifted from her lips. It reminded me of the way Edward would sing my lullaby. Of course, Renee would never compare to the flawless perfection Edward had over everything he did, but for that one moment, it seemed reasonable to compare them both.

I quickly shook my head, and erased any thoughts about Edward that I was currently thinking. I didn't want my mood to be ruined because I couldn't get my mind off the one person who caused me the most pain. That wasn't an option.

--

The drive to school didn't seem to take long. I drove with my window rolled down half way, letting the cold air hit my face. Usually, I was driving with my windows up all the way, trying not to let the heat that I was so desperate for disappear. But today was different. The sun was out, sending a warm wave through out the small town. It wasn't as warm as Phoenix, but it would have it do.

I quickly found a place to park. Next to the main entrance, a few spaces from the right. I didn't want to walk a long ways, so this parking spot seemed perfect. It didn't give people a chance to take a good look at me before I disappeared into the building.

I quickly grabbed my tattered brown bag and headed towards the building. I still had my sweater on, so I quickly adjusted it around myself and lowered my head, trying not to get recognized.

"Bella!"

So much for trying not to get noticed.

I turned around slowly, inch by inch, until I was facing Angela. Her usually bright face was dull and gaunt looking. She looked very depressed, like she just received some terrible news. Her big bright eyes were grey and unfriendly looking.

I sighed and lowered my head even more, trying not to meet her gaunt eyes. "Hi Angela." I managed to choke out in an almost inaudible whisper.

Angela frowned. "Is it true?"

I looked up now. Angela's eyes were darting back anf forth across my face, studying my features. "What?"

Angela sighed deeply, irritated. "Are you moving?"

I lowered my head again, frowning. "Yes," I whispered.

"Why are you leaving?"

I sighed, not wanting to answer this. "It's for the best."

It made sense when I thought about it in my head, but when I said it, I couldn't help but feel silly. I felt my face turn crimson, and I turned my head away from Angela.

"Where are you moving?"

I shook my head. "Please, don't make this harder then it already is."

"Bella... "Angela began, whispering.

I looked up, suddenly emotional. "I'm sorry, Angela. I really am sorry."

Angela's expression didn't change; instead she just looked at me with her scolding expression. "Yeah, right."

I turned quickly before my emotions over ran me, and I melted into a sobbing heap on the floor. I just wanted ro runaway, and forget about my life, and everything about it. I wanted to be free of all my misery and loneliness, and just be myself again. I wanted Edward back, holding me and gently singing my lullaby to me. I wanted that so badly, but it didn't mean I was going to get it.

--

**A/N- Here it is! Sorry for it being so short. Also, I am so sorry for the long wait, but writers block was just too over-powering. Thankfully, I have my trail of thought back, and will be writing more frequently. Expect the next few chapters within in the next couple days. Oh, and I have started to write a book. It will not be published on FictionPress or anywhere on the internet. So writing my book might take up a little bit of my time. Please rate and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Jacob Black

**Chapter Eleven**

Tiredly, I threw my bag on my bed and collapsed down in exhaustion. Pregnancy was draining me of any energy I once had, and filling it with sleepiness and exhaustion. I didn't mind at all, though. I knew it would all be worth it in the end, when I held my baby boy tightly in my arms, promising him that I would never leave him like his father did.

It was strange to think I resented this baby before. Of course, finding out I was pregnant was an eye opener. Also, I think I might have taken some of my anger out towards my baby, claiming that I didn't care nor want this thing growing inside me. But as soon as I saw my baby on the screen in black and white, it was as clear as anything. This was _my_ baby, and nothing was going to change it.

I sighed and rested my head on the soft pillow underneath me, letting my hair sprawl wildly over the white case. I closed my eyes in contentment and let my imagination run wild. I was imagining what it would be like in Florida. Sunny almost everyday of the year, and beaches that ran for miles along the coast. It all looked so beautiful, and it made me more eager to go. I could almost smell the ocean now, the salty taste of the ocean on my tongue was over-whelming, but nice. I could almost feel the wind in my hair as I stood on the beach, looking out at the sunset. It was beautiful, breathtaking.

I was quickly jolted out of my day dream by a fierce banging on the door downstairs. Since I was the only one home (Charlie had gone to play cards after work, and Renee was out visiting Sue Clearwater) I staggered downstairs slowly to open the door.  
Once I reached the bottom on the steps, I could hear the voice outside which was causing all the ruckus.

"Bella, open the door!"

I rolled my eyes quickly before sliding my hand over the door knob. I quickly forced it open, and allowed Jacob to step inside. Jacob's face was red, and he was fuming. I could tell he was mad, and it made me nervous to think about what could happen.

"Hi Jacob," I whispered, lowering my head. All of a sudden, this felt like the conversation I had with Angela, even though Jacob spoke no words.

Jacob turned his head abruptly and shot me a glare. I quickly lowered my head again, and bit my lower lip to stop from screaming out everything that I kept bottled up inside.

"How could you!" he bellowed, flinging his arms in the air in every direction they could go.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head furiously back and forth. "That's not enough, Bella. You're my best friend and now you're leaving me. Why would you go?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. His once fierce eyes were melted chocolate brown, and his entire feature became softer, more delicate. This was the Jacob I know and love.

"It's... complicated."

Jacob nodded in understandment and ushered me to continue. "Go on, continue."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "It's not easy to say, but I'm moving because I'm pregnant, Jacob."

I kept my eyes shut firmly together, too scared to open them to see Jacobs face. But, after a minute of nothing being said, I re-opened my eyes to see that Jacob had fallen back on the couch with his head in his hands.

Jacob sighed, still looking at his hands. "So, this is why you're you leaving?" he said through clenched teeth.  
I nodded. "Yes,"

Jacob looked up, and I could see the water droplets in his eyes. "I don't want you to go, Bella. Why do you have to go?"

I brang my hand up in the air before clapping them back to my thighs. I dropped down next to Jacob on the couch, and placed a hand on his knee. "I don't want to raise a baby in a town with so many awful memories. Everyone will look at me differently, and treat me differently. I don't want that. I want this baby to grow up as normally as possible, and not have anyone treat him differently because of what happened. I need this for myself, too. I need to be able to have a chance at happiness, and I won't get that chance here in Forks. I need to move, _it's for the best_."

Jacob stared ahead, looking straight at the blank TV. He blinked a few times, and I could see the tears he was trying to hold back. It was weird to think Jacob had this kind of reaction because I was leaving. It was awkward, but flattering at the same time.

"_It's for the best_," Jacob repeated, nodding once at the end.

I nodded, and patted his knee one more time. "Yes, it is. But don't worry; I'll make sure I tell the baby everything about his uncle Jacob."

Jacob looked up, his eyebrows furrowed. "It's a boy?"

I nodded, unable to keep a smiled from spreading across my lips. "Yes, it's a boy." I repeated proudly, placing my fingers over my small bump.

"That's great," he said, his tone was flat and dry, forceful.

I nodded, and for a moment after it was silent.

"So, when do you leave?" Jacob asked, breaking the strong of silence.

I sighed. "Sunday,"

Jacob gasped. "That's only three days away!"

I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

Jacob folded his arms over his chest and leaned backward on the couch. He let out a grunt. "I wish you would have given me more notice, Bella."

"I'm sorry. Its' just that, everything has been so hectic lately. I couldn't wrap my head around things."

He sighed. "It's alright, I guess." he said, leaning forward and placing his two elbows on his knees.

I smiled a crooked smile. "Good."

Jacob looked nervous as he turned to face me. "Um, Bella?" he asked reluctantly.

I cocked my head to one side, and raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

Jacob nervously brang his hand to the back of his neck and bit his bottom lip. "Did Edward leave you because you were pregnant?"

I shook my head. "Edward doesn't know, Jacob. He doesn't know about the baby, and I don't ever want him to find out. This is _my_ baby."

"I'm not defending the bloodsucker here, but it's as much of Edward's baby as it is yours."

I shook my head. "Edward won't be in the baby's life. It's _my_ baby."

"I was just saying that -"

I cut him off. "Not now, Jacob, please. A lot is going on right now, and I don't need you bickering."

Jacob put his hands in the air, like he was surrendering, and sighed. "Fine, but I was just making a point."

It was silent for a few moments after. Neither of us bothered to speak, or knew what to say. I was just happy that I had finally told Jacob, and that he had accepted it, know matter how hard it was for him. It was hard for me, too, and he knew that.

Jacob took his elbows off his knees and turned to look at me. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

I pursed my lips awkwardly and nodded. "Yes, this is goodbye."

Jacob sighed and stood up. I stood up also, and Jacob engulfed me into a hug. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other presence. The warmth of Jacob's body heat was comforting to me, like a warm radiator on a cold winter day, and it didn't want t let go. To think that this was probably going to be the last time I would see Jacob Black was heart wrenching. I didn't want to think like that. I wanted to think that he would be in my life forever, always being my best friend. I thought Edward was going to be there forever, but I guess I was wrong.

After a few minutes, Jacob reluctantly pulled back, clapping his hands down to his sides. I looked up at him, trying not to be emotional, but I could already feel the tears form in the brim of my eyes. I used to fore finger to wipe the tears away, and sighed. I was really saying goodbye to my best friend. Someone who was there for me when I needed him most. I looked up and saw Jacob was also upset. Of course he wouldn't cry, but I could tell by his facial expression that he didn't want to let go, either. We both meant very much to the other, and we both knew it.

Jacob looked down at me, and managed to force a crooked smile on his lips. Jacob paused for a minute before bending down and placing a warm kiss on my forehead. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, before letting Jacob's warm lips linger on my skin for a minute before I opened my eyes and smiled. Jacob always had that effect over people.

"Goodbye, Bella." he said, leaning to place another quickly kiss on my forehead.

I smiled, even though inside, my heart was wrenching with the fear that I might never see Jacob again. "Bye, Jacob."

Jacob slowly walked to the door, with myself trailing behind him. Once he reached the door, he reluctantly turned around, and engulfed me into another hug. I took this to my advantage and leaned up to place a warm kiss on his cheek. He pulled back and smiled, pushing a strand of my hair out of my face and behind my ear. I grabbed his hand, and held it firmly to my cheek, smiling. He was so warm and I didn't want to let go, but, reluctantly, after a few minutes I let go. His hand slapped to his thigh, and he smiled.

"Don't forget to write," Jacob said. He placed his hand on the door handle, and pushed it open. He slowly made his was down the wooden steps and onto the hard gravel before turning around.

"I'm gonna miss you," he called out, digging his hand in his pockets.

I sighed, and blew him a kiss. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Jacob."

He turned slowly, his hands still dug in his pockets, his head lowered, and walked away. I watch him for a little while, until his tall figure disappeared around the corner.

This was probably the last time I would see Jacob Black.

I frowned and closed the door, letting it shut with a loud _bang_. I scurried over to the couch, and sank down into the soft material. It was now, that I let me emotions get the better of me. I just sat as the tears cascaded down my red cheeks and onto the old couch. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears away, or a get a tissue. I didn't move when the door opened and shut, instead I still just sat there with tears pouring over my face.

"Oh, Bella!"

Renee rushed over to my quickly, and pulled my head onto her lap. She started to smooth my hair and pat my back in an attempt to calm my shaking body.

"Bella, what happened?" she asked, and I could tear the worry in her voice.

I continued to sob uncontrollably. "J-Jacob came b-by to v-visit,"

Renee automatically knew that this was the cause for my fit. "Oh, Bella. Everything will be alright." she soothed, still patting my hair.

I shook my head. "I d-don't w-wanna say g-goodbye." I wailed, clutching the blanket tightly near my face.

Renee sighed sympathetically. "I know you don't, Bella. But, you have to stop crying. This can't be good for the baby."

I nodded into her lap, and tried to take some deep breaths. After a few minutes of breathing, my uncontrollable sobs turned into little hiccups every now or then. I was as calm as I could be in this situation.

Renee smiled. "Now, do you want to tell me why you were so upset?"

I nodded, feeling the crimson sneak up upon my cheeks. "Jacob came by to ask me something. He found out that I was moving, and was really upset. I explained everything to him, and he understood. But, I just didn't want to say goodbye, and neither did he. But, we both understand that this is for the best."

Renee nodded understandingly, and help me up into a sitting position before kissing my head and walking upstairs. I rubbed both my hands furiously up and down my face, trying to get rid of any tear stains. Once I felt presentable, I stood up and went upstairs to pack. After all, it was only three days until I left for Florida.

--

**A/N- Here is chapter eleven! I wanted to thank everybody who submitted their ideas to me! You all helped so much! Oh, and I was dissapointed with my reviews last time, I only had a handful of them. Hopefully there will be more this time. Let's say, twenty-five before I update next. Okay? Read and REVEIW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Home

**Chapter Twelve**

Sunday had came quicker then I would have preferred, but it was here. Today was the day I would be moving from rainy Forks, to sunny Florida. To say I was nervous was an underestimate, considering I was terrified. I was afraid I wouldn't find any friends, and be forced to live in a cardboard box for the rest of my lonely years. Renee tried to insure me that everything would be fine, and I would have lots of friends. But, Edward had ensured me that we would be together forever, and that didn't happen. But I still tried to keep an open mind. There had to be someone who was lame enough to want to be around me, even if I was pregnant. Probably not a boy, but I didn't really care. I wasn't looking for a relationship; I was looking for a friendship. That was what I needed the most.

I took my time putting my bags in the trunk of Renee's car, wanting to stay here for as long as possible. I slowly walked up the porch steps, and retrieved my bags. I could tell Charlie was getting irritated by my pace, because he stood by the cruiser with his arms folding, tapping his foot impatiently. I looked at him with an apologetic look, but didn't go any faster then I already was. I wanted this to last for as long as humanly possible, even if I was going at the pace of a snail.

But unfortunately, after a while all my bags were packed, and we were ready to leave. Renee came down the steps with a smile on her face, and he keys jingling lightly in her hands. She walked over to the driver's side, and opened the door.

"Time to go," she called to me, before getting in the car and starting the engine. I quickly got into the backseat, just as Charlie was getting in his car, too.

I had invited Charlie to come to the airport with us. I told him I wanted to say goodbye to proper way, and he wasted no time agreeing to come. He wanted to see me for the last time, before I had the baby. I knew he was going to miss me, whether he admitted it or not. I was his _daughter_ after all. _His seventeen year old daughter who was going to have a son_. Those were his exact words, and they sounded strange coming out of Charlie's mouth. Very strange.

With a jolt, the car perched forward and we were on our way to the airport.

--

It took an hour to drive to the airport in Port Angeles. Most of the time when my mom was driving, I was looking over my report card, or reading Wuthering Heights. I had gotten a good report this year. It consisted of all A's, except for in Biology, in which I had a C. I had figured it was because I couldn't stand to be in that room ever since Edward left. It was like I could smell his scent when I sat in the alone in the desk. I could almost see his figure sitting next to me, fighting to keep control. I sighed and folded the paper back, and slipped in the compartment on the door.

We had pulled up to the airport a few minutes later then we should have. It was probably because Charlie was tagging along behind us for the entire ride. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie parked his cruiser a few spots away from Renee's car, and walked over swiftly to met us. He took my bags in for me, claiming it was the least he could do. I didn't argue, instead I took my purse in my hand -which was also my carry on item- and walked into the airport.

The airport was crowded with people, most of them dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Probably going on vacation somewhere sunny, away from all the rain and wind, and everything else Forks had to offer. I recognized a few people from my school, and quickly turned my back on them before they saw me.

After Charlie scanned the board, he turned to face me. "Well, this is goodbye." he said, opening his arms for me. I quickly rushed into them, and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. He leaned down and rested his chin on my head, and I buried my face into his shoulder.

Renee cleared he throat awkwardly. "Bella, we have to leave now."

I pulled away reluctantly and looked at Charlie. "Goodbye, dad. I'll miss you."

Charlie nodded. "I'll miss you, too, Bella. Be safe."

I nodded swiftly, and stepped away from Charlie. "You too, dad. I love you."

Charlie smiled. "I love you, too."

Charlie walked over to Renee and put his hand around her waist in an awkward hug. "Take care of her." he whispered.

Renee nodded. "Of course. Bye Charlie."

"Bye, Renee."

Charlie let go of Renee and we walked quickly to our plane. I couldn't look back, afraid that the tears I was holding would pour out when I saw Charlie watching me leave. I didn't want that, so instead, I just kept walking forward, trying not to trip.

--

It had taken a while to get here, but we were finally here. I could see the blistering hot sun, and feel the warmth of it on my cheeks as we drove to Phil and Renee's apartment with the windows rolled down. Palm trees were everywhere, and the sweet smell of the flowers and sea brine drifted in through the windows and into my nose. It was beautiful, and the scent just added. Also, the ocean was magnificent. Waves of blue and white floated noisily to the shore, and I could faintly see some people surfing.

It was thirty-five minutes from the airport to the apartment, and as every minutes passed, I became more eager. I wanted to get settled in right away and enjoy the sun for as long as I possibly could.

Renee turned around to glance at me. "This is your new home, Bella."

I smiled, looking out the window at the apartment building. Renee pulled into the parking space, and got out of the car. I followed her gesture, and headed towards the back to get some of my bags. I took my brown suitcase, and Renee took my other one. Then, we headed upstairs.

Renee dropped the bag by the door, and reached into her pocket for her key. She fumbled with the lock for a minute until the door swung open revealing a very nice -and large- apartment.

"This is it," Renee said as she grabbed my bag again and headed inside.

I dropped my bag in awe, and let my jaw hang open. "Wow, it's so nice here."

It was true. The family room was very large, bigger then Charlie's. It gave off a very calm feeling and I couldn't help but smile. To the left was a wall, and beyond that was the kitchen. It all looked very modern and peaceful, with cream coloured walls and dark furniture. The carpet was light, too. I could _defiantly_ get used to this.

The was a large black leather couch in the family room with a loveseat across from it. In the middle of that set was a large glass coffee table with a bowl of plastic fruit set in the middle, and magazines set in a neat pile on the right. On back of that was a large plasma TV, and I could see my reflection perfectly on the glossy screen.

"You and Phil did very good for yourself." I muttered as Renee lead me into the kitchen.

The kitchen was large, also. It had marbled counters and a stainless steel refrigerator. To the right was a large wooden table with matching chairs, much different then Charlie's kitchen. The black oven was in the middle of the marbled counters, and the floor was white tiled and very smooth. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, with pots and pans against the side of it, and another fruit bowl on the top, but this time using real fruit.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

I nodded quickly, and grabbed my bag off the floor as Renee walked me down a long hallway on the other side of the family room. She opened up one door, and stepped in.

"This is your room," she said, gesturing to the fairly large room. I smiled and nodded, and continued to look.

The room was a light peach colour, with white furniture and a white bed spread. It all looked very empty at the moment, but I knew as soon as I got my stuff put away, it would all look very nice.

"If you don't like the colour, we can always paint it. We will have to wait until after the baby is born, though. The paint fumes aren't good." Renee said.

I shook my head. "No, it's nice. I really like it."

Renee nodded and stepped out of the room, continuing down the hall. "This here is one of the bathrooms," she pointed to a door on the left, and I nodded. The she walked a few paces back, and pointed to another room. "This is mine and Phil's room, and this..." -she pointed to a door next to my bedroom door- "is the nursery for when the baby comes."

I nodded. "Thanks, mom. I think I got it from here.

Renee nodded and dropped my bag by my bedroom door. "Okay, honey. If you want anything, I'll be in the living room."

I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. It was still amazing. The bed was pressed up against the right wall, and the white dresser was on the left. It was very overwhelming because I wasn't used to having so much space, but I wasn't complaining. I knew I would adjust soon.

I grabbed both my bags, and stepped in. I dropped my bags to the side and walked over to the right side of the room. I ran my hand over the dresser, letting the chill run through my spine and cool me down. I turned to face the left wall, and supported my weight with my hands on the dresser. It was so amazing to know that my son would have a stable environment to grow up in.

With a deep sigh, I ran towards my new bed and collapsed down on my back, sinking into the large blanket. I looked up at the large fan above my head and smiled.

This was my new home.

--

**A/N- Here is chapter twelve! Wow, I actually got my twenty five reviews! Can we go for thirty this time? Now, a lot of you have been asking me why Alice hasn't seen this or came to see Bella or why Edward hasn't returned. I have the whole story planned out in my head, so don't worry. Also, I want Bella to be seventeen in this story. So , pretend Edward left way before Bella's eighteenth birthday party. Okay? I am so sorry this chapter is short, but since I got my reviews, I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. Oh, and I have the link to the banners I made for my story in my profile. If you want me to make you one, just ask, and I will! Thanks, and don't forget to rate and REVEIW!**


	13. Chapter 13: New Friend

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had officially been one week since my move to from Forks to sunny Florida, and I loved it here. Everything just felt so warm and clean. I had already unpacked all my things, and put them in my room. I hadn't noticed when I arrived, but I h ad a balcony. I would sometimes go out there to think, and look at the wonderful view of the ocean. For some odd reason, the sound would clear my mind, and I could thing purely. It was defiantly special.

I had gotten very comfortable living with Renee and Phil. Phil welcomed me with open arms, and that I was very grateful for. Not every day would someone take in their wife's pregnant teenager daughter. It made me feel special, and wanted.

I walked down the long hallway and into the living room where Phil was sitting on the couch, typing on a laptop.

"Hi, Phil." I greeted warmly.

Phil looked up, and smiled. "Good afternoon, Bella."

I smiled. "Um, is my mom home yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet."

"Oh, well, I'm going to go for a walk to the beach. I'll be back in a while." I informed him before walking to the door.

"Okay, just be careful."

I nodded swiftly before opening the door. I had to go down an elevator to get the main floor, but that didn't bother me. Once I got to the lobby, I said a quick _hello_ the receptionist and quickly headed out into the sun.

I was glad that Renee had taken me shopping a few days ago; otherwise I would be stuck in sweatpants or jeans. I wouldn't want that, especially with the sun beating down, causing sheets of sweat to roll down my face as soon I stepped outside. So, I wore a pair of red material shorts, and a white t-shirt. Very weather appropriate.

I was walking quickly eager to get to the beach. I wanted to feel the sand between my toes, and the wind on my face, and smell the sea brine rolling in off the water. I just wanted a chance to relax and think, like anybody else who was in my spot would want to do.

I made it to the beach about twenty minutes later. It was crowded with people, most of them tourists. I could tell because they had cameras hung around their necks, and were taking pictures of pointless things -like the ocean or the sky. People who lived here could see that every day, so had no point to take pictures. It was also crowded with families. A father and a mother sitting on a big blanket, watching as their children frolicked in the water or built enormous sand castles. Then there were groups of friends, all sitting on the sand, talking and giggling, probably over something that happened yesterday. Then, as I searched the beach, I saw couples. Old and young, walking along the beach, holding the other's hand. I felt a pang of jealousy toward them, but quickly shook it off and walked down the grassy bank and onto the sand.

The sand was hot, but not too hot considering I had wore flip-flops. I walked slowly to the center of the beach, and sat down, looking out at the water.

The water was so beautiful, and clean. It looked so innocent, like a newborn baby, if that makes sense. There was just something about it made it different from anything else, and I liked it. I knew that I could sit here forever, just looking out at the horizon. It was breathtaking.

It made me start to think about my baby, and how I wanted him to have a wonderful life without the exception of one flaw. He was going to live a normal, happy life, like everyone else did. The only difference was that he would only have a mother, and no father.

I quickly shook my head of all negative thoughts, and continued to stare out to the water. It was memorizing, and I slowly found myself starting to day dream.

"Um, miss?"

I snapped out of my day dream and looked up. There standing in front of me was a guy. He was tall and tanned, with sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. His hair was wet, and sticking up in every direction possible, but it still looked good. His face was very portioned. His aqua eyes were the same distance apart, his jaw was set in just the right angle, and his nose wasn't long, but it wasn't short, either. He was shirtless, and on his upper arm he had a tattoo. I couldn't really make out what it said, and I didn't bother to ask. Overall, he was a very attractive guy.

"Um... yes?" I ask nervously, looking up at him.

He smiled genuinely, and gestured to the ground. "You're sitting on my towel."

I looked down, and sure enough there was black towel with a white skull underneath me. I quickly jumped up in realization, and shook the sand off me before bending down and handing him his towel. I could feel my face start to blush.

"Sorry," I muttered, utterly embarrassed and red.

He chuckled, and began to dry his wet hair. "It's no problem."

I stood their awkwardly, not knowing if I should leave, or wait and see if he had anything else to tell me. And I -being as stubborn as I was- stayed, and waited.

Once he was done drying, he looked at me. "You're not from here, are you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You're not very tan -that's for sure- and you looked so amazed by the ocean."

"My mom is part albino, which explains why I'm so pale. As for the ocean, well, it _is_ amazing." I glanced over at the water for a moment, and then turned back to him.

He chuckled. "The excitement wears off eventually, trust me."

"So, you're not from here either?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I moved here when I was twelve. Six years of having to wake up to the ocean every day, and the thrill wears off."

"Where are you from originally?" I asked, enjoying this conversation.

"I'm originally from Nebraska, but I moved here to live with my dad when my parents got divorced. Where did you move here from?" he cocked an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "I'm from Phoenix, but I moved to Forks to live with my dad for a while. Then, I ran into some... complications, and moved to Florida with my mom and her husband."

He nodded. "And that complication would be ... you're pregnant?" I saw him eye my stomach for a moment, then look at me again. There was absolutely no hiding it now.

I looked up at him and nodded timidly. "Yeah, I am."

"Cool, I guess."

I sighed. "It's not really that cool. Everyone at my old school turned their back on me."

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Something like this happened to cousin a little while ago, and people judged her. It's not right to judge people. That's why I don't."

"Why not, everyone else does?"

He sighed, and shook his head. "It's not who I am. Plus, it's none of my business."

It was silent for a moment. Awkward, too. I had never really told anyone that before, and I was surprised with myself. Here I was, spilling my guts out to a guy whose name I didn't even know.

He cleared his throat, and stuck out his hand. "I'm Carson Anderson, by the way."

I took his hand, and shook it. "Bella Swan." I whispered.

"That's a very nice name,"

I smiled. "Thank you,"

Carson looked back, and held up one finger to someone in the distance, then turned back to me. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you around, Bella."

I nodded and watched as Carson ran along the beach, and back with a group of boys, all holding surf boards. Someone handed him a board, and he ran off, looking back at me once to wave.

I sighed deeply and smiled before turning my back, and walking back to the apartment.

--

"So, did anything interesting happen today, Bella?" Renee asked, as she scoped some macaroni salad out of the bowl and onto her plate.

We were currently eating dinner at the big wood table in the kitchen. Renee always asked me this question during dinner, and it was usually always the same answer.

I shrugged. "Not much, really. I went to the beach, and I think I made a new friend." I answer simply, like it was no big deal.

Renee grinned. "What's her name?"

I cleared my throat. "_His_ name is Carson. Carson Anderson."

"Isn't that David's son, Renee?" Phil asked from across the table.

Renee nodded. "Yes, he is."

I cocked my eyebrow. "You know him?" I asked incredensouly.

Renee nodded. "Yes, I work with his father in the office. He's a sweet boy. How did you meet?"

I sighed. "I was at the beach, and I sat on his towel."

Renee laughed. "I'm sure you both will get along great. But, um... does he know?"

I nodded. "About that baby? Yes. He said he doesn't judge people, and that it was none of his business."

Renee nodded. "I see,"

The rest of dinner went by quickly. When we were done talking about Carson, we moved on to much simpler things, like the baby's nursery and stuff like that. It wasn't very interesting, and I was happy when it was over.

I stumbled to the living room to watch some TV while Renee and Phil cleaned the kitchen. I fell back onto the leather couch, and flicked on the TV. I started to flick through the channel, but my trail was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I groaned and turned the TV off before heading to the door to answer it. I opened the door quickly -half expecting it to be a childish prank by the kids next door- and gasped.

"Alice?"

--

**A/N- Here is chapter thirteen! Sorry to leave you on a cliffy like that, but I had too! This chapter is short, I know, but I wanted to leave it like that! Also, let's go for tons of reviews this time! I'm not going to put a limit, I probably won't update unless I get a good response! Please rate and REVEIW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Conversations with Friends

**Chapter Fourteen**

To say I was confused about Alice being at my doorstep would be a lack of judgment. I wasn't any particular emotion, just a mix of everything imaginable and no emotion was big enough to rule out anything else. I was confused as to why Alice was here, standing right in front of me. How did she know I was here? A vision, no doubt. But why didn't she come earlier? I was also a little happy and joyful. Alice was my best friend, and I was afraid I would never see her again. But, here she was standing in front of me.

"Alice," I whispered again after she failed to respond to my previous attempt.

She was looking at her hands, failing to make any eye contact to me. "Bella..." she whispered, still not looking at me. Alice wasn't her normal self, that was for sure. She was usually very bubbly and bright, but now all that was covered with fear and worry, maybe even regret.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as I put my hand on her shoulder and pushed her out into the hallway. It usually gave a lot more than just a push to move Alice, but this time she didn't fight. She simply moved with no effort.

Alice looked up at me; her pixie features still the same as I remembered them from five months earlier. "I know everything, Bella..." Her voice was soft and angel like, still the same.

"E-Everything?" I slurred. I could feel my eyes pop in sudden realization to what she meant.

She nodded. "Absolutely everything,"

Even though I was sure she knew -it wasn't that hard to look at me and tell I was pregnant- I asked her anyway. "How much is _everything_?"

She pondered for a moment, collecting her thoughts, then spoke. "I know everything from when you found out you were pregnant, to the day you met Carson. I'm not quite sure about all the details in between, but I know what you've been through the last five months. I'm sorry, Bella..."

I felt the tears swell in my eyes, but I was determined not to let them fall and show my weakness. "Why did everyone leave me?"

Alice sighed. "I... can't tell you that, Bella. I'm sorry."

I huffed. "Well, can you at least explain to me why you are here in _Florida_? Where's Jasper?"

"After I saw you move in one of my visions, I decided it was best if I was near. Someone has to protect you from everything, and I thought it should be me. As for Jasper... he's not here. He's back with everyone else. I told them I needed some space to think, and left. They won't bother to come look for me because I told them I will be back when I'm ready."

I nodded, letting the information I just received settle in my head. "Um, does Edward know about the... _baby_?" I whispered, leaning in towards her.

She shook her head. "No. As soon as I found out, I left. I knew you didn't want Edward to know, and I wasn't going to disrupt what you wanted. So, I went to Spain for a little while, catching up with some old friends. Then I moved here to be closer with you, and my nephew."

I smiled slightly, only the corners of my mouth lifting up. "Thanks, Alice. That means a lot to me."

She smiled and nodded. "So, how is everything with the... baby?" she gestured towards by bump, which was noticeably protruding from my abdomen. I placed a warm hand over my stomach, and stroked it with my thumb.

I grinned. "Everything is going good so far. There haven't been any complications or anything, if that's what you mean."

Alice smiled. "This is going to be amazing! We have to go shopping!"

I nodded. "Sure, shopping sounds great."

Alice sighed. "Bella, what's wrong. You're not very enthusiastic."

I looked up and shrugged. "In seventeen years old and I'm having a baby. Don't get me wrong, because I love this baby with all my heart. But, I just wish Edward was here to help with the shopping and things."

Alice nodded. "Don't worry. You have me to help you!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Alice smiled. "So, how about we go shopping in a couple days? I need to paint the apartment tomorrow. I'd invite you over, but the paint fumes aren't healthy."

I nodded. "Sure, come back anytime."

Alice walked over and engulfed me in a hug. I couldn't help but lean into her hair and inhale her scent. It was warm and calming, and reminded me too much of Edward.

"Bye, Bella!" Alice called as she turned away and jogged to the elevator. I waved at her before turning around and walking inside.

--

Renee was upset that Alice had shown up without some sort of warning. She said that it wouldn't be good for my physical or mental state if I became stressed, or worried over something unnecessary. Phil wasn't that concerned. After all, he had never met Alice before and wasn't in any position to judge her. I tried to assure Renee that she meant no harm, and was here to apologize for ever leaving me alone. So after a long debate, Renee reluctantly agreed, and apologized for being unreasonable. She claimed that she just wanted what was best for me, and didn't want to see me upset. I guess that was reasonable.

At least now I knew that I had a part of my family back. Even if it was just Alice, it was much better than nothing. Having nothing means not having enough to move forward and strive. I had nothing, but Alice came back, and I could see points of reason for everything I have been through in last few months. Everything just seemed to fall into place.

"Bella, it's getting late. You should be in bed."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

I turned and walked down the long hallway and into my room. I immediately walked over and fell backwards on my bed, letting that sheets tangle around my body. I quickly crawled under the sheets, and turned off my table lamp before falling into a deep slumber, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Whatever it was, I could tell it was going to be interesting.

--

I woke up the next morning around noon to the sunlight spilling in through the curtains and onto my face. I sat up quickly, and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up a little. Today was beautiful, and I automatically couldn't wait to get back to the beach. I wanted to spell the salt rolling off the ocean and watch as the sun danced in the sky. But also, I wanted to see Carson.

Something about that guy intrigued me. I didn't know what it was about him, but it made me want to get to know him more. I knew it was ridiculous, considering we had just met, but I could tell a close friendship was in the making, and that excited me beyond belief. I needed a friend, and I was willing to let Carson be that friend. Only if he wanted too, of course.

I got out of bed and stumbled towards my dresser to find something to wear. I pulled out a pair of loose fitting jean shorts and a white t-shirt and quickly got dressed. I put my hair into a messy ponytail, not wanting to take too much time, and went out to the kitchen.

Phil was sitting at the table, reading that paper and drinking coffee, like he always does. He reminded me so much of Charlie for a moment, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Phil looked up. "Someone is happy today,"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I guess Alice returning has really changed my mood."

Phil nodded. "So, any plans today?"

I shrugged. "I was actually going to go down to the beach again for a little while."

"Sounds like fun, but be careful."

I nodded. "Of course."

--

I had walked to the beach again today. I heard that exercise was good for the baby, so I didn't mind at all. I was also hoping that the sun would do something for my pale skin. Maybe give it a little bit of a tan, or even darken it a shade or two. I was tired of being so white. I lived in Florida now, and it was almost necessary for me to have darker skin, or blonde hair. I didn't mind getting a tan, but the hair was staying the way it is. I could never imagine being blonde.

I made it to the beach around one-thirty, and I could see the groups of people shuffling around on the hot sand. There were surfers in the water, skillfully riding the waves and doing tricks. That defiantly impressed me. I wished I could do something like that, or try something so out of my range, like sky-diving or cliff-diving. They excited me.

I walked down a grassy bank until my feet touched the hot sand. I walked slowly to walk to the center of the beach, trying not to trip over plastic toys or sand castles. I quickly found a spot to sit -after making sure I wasn't going to sit on anyone's towel- I sat down, letting the warm sand heat my body.

"Hey, you!"

I looked up quickly, and saw Carson looking down at me with his hand on his brow.

"Hey, Carson." I greeted.

"What are you doing here again?"

I shrugged. "I just came here to think about stuff,"

He quickly sat down next to me, crossing his legs. "What kind of stuff, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sighed. "The baby and my friends. I miss my friends from back home."

He nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel. When I moved here, it was like my world was about to stop. I had no friends at first, but eventually you open up to people." he said cheerfully, trying to raise my spirits. "Tell me about your friends."

I smiled. "Well, first there's Jacob Black. He's a little... different from everybody else, but he always knows what to say to cheer you up. Then there's Angela. She was with me through the first couple stages of my pregnancy, and was always helping me. I didn't really leave her on a good note, though. Mike..." I laughed. "Mike is a character! He is always cracking jokes, and making the worst of any situation enjoyable. He was a great friend to have, too."

Carson nodded. "They seem like nice people,"

I smiled. "Yeah..." I sighed. "So, what can you tell me about your friends from Florida?"

Carson chuckled. "A lot. First, there's Caleb. He's the clown, always making jokes and shit like that. Then there's Justin, who's the ultimate surfer you will ever met. I'm sure he's won almost every award available. There are the twins, Cohen and Blake, who are probably the most laid back guys you will ever meet. Estelle is a very up-beat and will correct you when you're wrong. I think that's the thing everyone likes about her, oddly. Ashlee is very sporty. She loves volley ball and tennis. Well, Lauren is just... Lauren. There's no words too describe what she is. She's sort of a mix of everything, I guess."

"I know a Lauren."

Carson cocked his eyebrow. "Really? Is she nice?"

I shook my head. "Nope, she's a bitch."

"Ah, I see."

I giggled. "You seem to have really nice friends. That's a lot to keep up with."

He smiled. "Yeah, it is. But there worth it."

I nodded. "So, are any of those girls you... _girlfriend_?"

Carson chucked. "Nope. I'm currently single. What about you? Where's your boyfriend?"

I sighed, and looked at my hands. "I don't know. He left."

Carson pulled back, a shocked expression on his face. "He left when you found out you were pregnant?!"

I shook my head. "Edward doesn't know about the baby."

Carson nodded. "Edward...eh? Well, if he doesn't know about the baby, why did he leave?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Carson."

Carson nodded, not wanting to push it any farther. "I'm sorry,"

I smiled timidly up at him. "It's not your fault."

"I just can't believe it. People can be so selfish these days."

I nodded. "Tell me about it,"

It was silent for a moment, neither of us over the awkward path our conversation took. I was still surprised by how easily the words flew out of my mouth. It was like I didn't even have to think twice about telling him. I just did.

Carson cleared his throat. "You should come meet everyone sometime," he offered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "That would be cool. But what about the fact that I'm... you know, pregnant?"

"They won't mind. We've had friends and family go through this, too. Don't worry."

I smiled. "I'd love to meet your friends."

Carson grinned. "Great! Well, I must get going. It was nice talking to you, again, Bella!"

I nodded. "Bye, Carson!"

Carson stood up and jogged off into the crowd of people. I stayed and watched the waves for a little while longer, letting my body absorb as much sun as it possibly could. I was so happy that I could finally move away from Edward, and the terrible past that haunts me.

--

**A/N- Here's chapter fourteen! SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I couldn't get the Bella/Alice conversation going the right way at first, but I soon found it! Thanks to everyone who helped me with ideas! You guys are amazing! I got over 50 reviews for the last chapter, and I hope I can get just as many this time! What do you think of Carson? YAY or NAY? Please rate and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Waking Up

**Chapter Fifteen**

I walked along the grassy banks next to the ocean, letting the cool grass tickle my toes. The sun was blazing hot, and hitting on my warm face, causing a steady stream of sweat to run down my face. I didn't care, though. I had my two best friends by my side, my arms interlocked with theirs. Alice's hand rested firmly on my stomach as we walked in a steady pace along the bank, trying to keep up everyone else. We were laughing and joking around, enjoying each others company, until something caught my eye.

I immediately stopped, halting Carson and Alice with me, too. I scanned the beach again, looking for the dazzling light that caught my eye just moments earlier. Then I saw him, standing in the center of the beach, facing me with a bright light illuminating off his beautiful face. I scanned him over again, my mouth dropping in the process. It was Edward Cullen.

He looked at me with a burning lust in his eyes, and had no emotion on his face. He didn't seem to move at all, or pace forward as I ran to him. I didn't care, though. I kept running, with hand placed on my stomach. This was the moment I had been waiting for, and I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through my fingers again. He wasn't going to get away this time.

I felt my legs burn, but I kept running. But, it seemed no matter how much I ran, how much I strived to get to him, he never got any closer. It was like I was running on a treadmill, trying to get to something in the far distance. I pushed my legs forward, scrunching nose at the pain. All I wanted was to get closer to Edward. To feel his marble skin touch my face, to feel his cool breath on ear, to feel his kisses and hugs. That was all I ever wanted.

"Edward!"

I pushed forward, trying to reach the only man I have ever loved, fighting with all my might to touch him. But still, he seemed so far away. I kept running, though. I wanted to get to him soon, and I could only do that by running.

"Edward, it's me!"

He didn't seem to notice my calls, or even acknowledge I was running towards him, or trying to at least. He still stood there like a statue, without any emotion on his brilliant marble face. I called his name some more, only to be met with no response. I began to become frustrated with him, and could feel the tears swell in my eyes.

"Edward, why won't you talk to me?!"

The tears began to stream down my face, and I stopped in total exhaustion. Edward still stood in the center of the beach, not moving, and looking at me. I dropped my knees, and began to sob into my hands.

"Edward! No!"

Then, Edward seemed to be getting lighter, and the light seemed to be getting dimmer. I tried to get back onto my feet, but something was keeping me down, like an invisible force pushing on my shoulders. I tried too hard to get to him before he completely faded away, but soon enough, he was gone.  


"Edward don't leave me again!"

"Bella, sweetie."

"Edward!"

"Bella, honey. It's okay."

"No!"

I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Renee hovering over me. Her hand was swiping the hair away from my forehead. I sat up straight, startled, and looked around at my surroundings. I was in my room, and the lights were on, but it was dark outside. I automatically broke down into tears, realizing that what I had just experienced was a dream, and Edward wasn't coming back. Renee engulfed me into a hug and started to whisper soothing things into my ear.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. Everything is fine. It was just a dream."

I cried into her shoulder. "E-Everything felt s-so r-real." I wailed, clinging on to the comforter.

Renee patted my back. "It's okay."

"I really want him to come back," I whispered, trying to keep the sobbed enveloped within myself.

Renee sighed. "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry."

I took and deep breath and nodded. "I just really miss him, you know."

"I completely understand, Bella. It's normal to miss the one you love while he or she is away."

I nodded, and wiped my eyes, getting rid of all the tears. "Thanks, mom."  
She leaned down and kissed my head. "You're welcome. Now, try to get some sleep, okay."

I nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, mom."

Renee turned around and left the room. I groaned fell backwards, starring at the ceiling. I was still in shock from the dream I just had. Everything had felt so real and alive. I had almost wanted it to be real, in a way. I wanted to feel Edward's marble face, his cold touch, and his delicious breath. I wanted him to hold me tightly to his chest and whisper how we were going to spend eternity together. That was all I ever wanted, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He was gone for good, and I had to learn to accept that. But, I would never give up hope completely.

The baby must have felt my panic, because he started to move from within my stomach. I placed a warm hand over my bump, and began to rub it in large circles trying to minimize 

the movement. This helped a little, and he started to flutter. It was like there were butterflies in my stomach, wanting to get out. It felt amazing to know there was another human being inside of you, depending on you for their everyday survival.

I inhaled a deep breath when a sharp pain occurred on the left side of my abdomen, but relaxed when I found out it was only a kick. I grinned to myself and rubbed the spot where he kicked, hoping he would do it again. Like I wanted, another kick happened, and I giggled in delight. He was definitely going to be a soccer player; I knew that much was true. He began to kick some more, but I didn't mind. It was cool to know that it was my baby doing that, and I didn't really want it to stop. But, eventually, it did stop.

I decided that I should try to get some sleep, so I would be energized for tomorrow. I was going to meet Carson's friends tomorrow, and I was nervous. Hopefully getting some sleep will help relax me. I closed my eyes, and let myself drift to sleep.

--

"Hey, Bella!"

I turned around automatically, and smiled when I saw Carson running towards me. He was shirtless, and his hair was flying in every direction possible. His shorts were blue, and hare black skulls on the sides, running from the top of this thigh, to his knee. I saw the tattoo again, and wondered what it was, and if it had and specific meaning or symbol to him.

I smiled. "Hey there, Carson."

He gestured towards my body. "You look great today,"

I felt the crimson sneak up on my cheeks, and I automatically looked down at my stomach. "Thanks,"

He chuckled. "You ready to go?"

I looked up, a little confused. "Go?" I asked.

He nodded. "I thought it would be better if we could meet up somewhere. Everyone is going to meet up for ice-cream at my parents shop, but don't worry, it's not a long walk."

I nodded. "Let's go,"

Carson grabbed my hand, and pulled be up along the grassy bank. We passed by a few people that Carson knew, but he skipped any conversations, and just waved politely. We received some looks from the older couples, but shook it off. I bet we looked like a young teenage couple, expecting a baby. I didn't really mind that, though. They knew nothing about me, and couldn't judge.

--

Carson's parent ice-cream shop was located on the far right side of the large beach. It wasn't very big, but it still drew in a crowd. It was a little building, with a large window in front where you would order. There was a red and white awning over the window, blowing gently with the small gusts of wind that would blow by every few minutes. Then, all around the building were picnic tables; each separated a certain distance away from each other. Most of them were already occupied with teenagers, and a few were occupied by couples and their kids.

"Hey, Carson!"

Carson turned around, and I turned with him. Coming towards him was a boy with blonde hair that was down to his shoulders. He was very built, and didn't wear a shirt, only swim trunks. His features were very smooth, a round nose and chin. His brown eyes were very large, and immediately caught my attention.

"Oh, hey there, Justin." Carson greeted, punching knuckled with him.

Justin smiled, and turned to face me. "Who's the chick?" he asked, gesturing towards me.

Carson patted my shoulder. "This is Bella Swan. She just moved here from Washington."

Justin nodded, and stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Justin Davis, by the way."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you,"

He smiled at me. "Ditto," he said, before turning back to Carson. "So, man, are we getting ice-cream or what?"

Carson chuckled. "Yes, dude. Now, go back with everyone else and I'll bring the ice-cream over to you,"

Justin nodded. "Okay," he said, turning around and walking behind the building.

Carson turned to me. "What do you want?"

I shrugged. "A purple popsicle."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go order."

Carson and I walked up the window, and automatically was met by an older woman. I assumed it was his mom, considering she had the same hair and eyes. She was a very pretty woman.

"Hi there, Carson." she greeted warmly. "Who's your friend?"

Carson turned to me. "Mom, this is Bella Swan."

She turned to look at me, and smiled. "Nice to meet you,"

I smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

She turned back to Carson. "Do you want the regular?" she asked.

Carson nodded. "And a purple popsicle."

A few minutes later, Carson's mom came back with two trays of ice-cream, each in a separate dish, and my popsicle. I automatically reached in my shorts pocket for some money, but Carson stopped me.

"You don't have to pay,"

I looked up. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "We get it for free, considering my family owns the place."

I laughed awkwardly. "Right,"

Carson's mom came back a few minutes later with our order, and then we headed around to the back. I automatically saw a picnic table with a group of teenagers -including Justin- and I knew it was his friends. I didn't know why, but at that moment, I felt a little nervous. What if they didn't like me? I tried to reassure myself that they would, but I still felt a little uneasy as we approached them.

"Hey, guys." Carson greeted, standing at the end of the picnic table.

Everyone automatically looked up. "Hey," they all said in unison.

Carson sat down, and gestured for me to sit down next to him. I walked over akwardly, and took a seat to his right.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan." Carson said, turning to me. "And Bella," -he turned back to his friends- "this is Justin, Lauren, Blake, Ashlee, Cohen, Caleb, and Estelle."

"Hi, everyone." I greeted timidly, waving once.

I grinned, and opened my popsicle. "Hey,"

--

"... and then he fell flat on his face in front of the whole school!" Caleb bellowed, causing everyone to burst out into a fit of laughter.

Carson blushed. "Why must you tell people?" he asked, embarrassed.

The last two hours were spent getting to know one another, and bonding. Everyone was so nice to me, and treated me as an equal. It was nice to know that some people don't judge you, despite the fact that you're seventeen and pregnant. I was very grateful to have the opportunity to make friends with people who wouldn't look at me diffrently. After all I've been through; I deserved these kinds of friends.

I also got a chance to take a good look at everyone's face, memorizing the features that make them unique. Ashlee was very tall, with long blonde hair, and almost invisible freckles on her cheeks. Her features were very prominent, with a pointed nose and chin. Her eyes were a light green colour, with flecks of brown. Cohen and Blake were twins, but looked nothing alike. Cohen was shorter the Blake, and his black hair was spiked up with gel. He had the same eyes as his brother: blue. Blake was tall, with brown hair -with blonde highlights- that reached his ears. Justin had long blonde hair that rested on his shoulders, and was overly obsessed with anything that had to do with surfing. Caleb had curly brown hair, and tan skin. His bottom lip was fuller then the top and his teeth were a little crooked. Estelle was short for her age, but her sense in style defiantly made up for the lost height. She was wearing a pair of wedged heels, and a mini skirt. Her short brunette hair was thin, and he bangs were up on her head. Lauren was tall, also, and had jet black hair, with pink peek-a-boo's. She wore dark makeup, a pair of jean shorts, and a black tank top. Over all, everyone was very attractive.

Once the laughing had died down, Ashlee turned to look at me. "So, Bella, when are you due?"

I looked at her, and smiled politely. "Four months,"

"Who knocked you up anyway?" Blake asked bluntly.

Carson gasped. "Blake," he said firmly, his teeth clenched.

I put my hand on Carson's chest, and shook my head. "No, it's fine. You guys have been so nice to me, you deserve to know the whole story." -I took a deep breath- "His name is Edward Cullen. I met him when I moved to Forks a little while ago. We started to hang out, and eventually ended up dating. I guess you could say things got very serious, and I thought I was in love. Well, actually I knew I was in love. Edward meant the world to me. But, one day he took me aside and told me he didn't love me anymore, and that I wasn't good for him, and he left. Him and his family packed up, and moved away. I didn't know where they went, and had no hope of finding him. A couple months after he left, I found out I was pregnant. It was tough, considering everyone turned their back on me. Then finally, I decided that I should move out here, and be with my mom and step dad. I was glad I did. Then yesterday, Edward's sister, Alice, came by the apartment to see me."

Lauren gasped. "So she knows where Edward is?"

I sighed, and nodded. "Yes, but she won't tell me."

"Why not?" she asked irritated.

I shrugged. "I don't know,"

Estelle coughed awkwardly, wanting to change the subject. "So, how are you liking Florida so far?"

I smiled. "I actually really like it here. I'm originally from Phoenix, so I missed the sun while I was on Forks. But I'm glad I get to see it again,"

Estelle nodded. "Cool,"

I turned to face Carson, but my eye caught on his tattoo. "Carson?" I asked nervously.

Carson turned to face him. "Yeah, Bella?"

I gulped. "What does your tattoo mean?"

I looked down at his shoulder at the tattoo, which spelled '_Vanessa_' in cursive.

Carson glanced down at his shoulder, then back up at me. "Oh, that. It's a long story..."

"It was the name of his girlfriend," Blake interfered.

Carson turned to glare at him. "Dude, shut up!"

Blake sighed. "Why, man? You're going to have to talk about it sometime."

I automatically felt guilty for bringing it up. It was obviously a very personal situation for him, and it was rude of me for just bringing it up like that. I wished I had just kept my mouth shut, instead of being so nosey.

Carson sighed. "It's just hard to talk about..."

I placed a hand on my stomach, and looked down. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," I whispered timidly.

Carson shook his head. "No, it's okay. It's just a really touchy subject for me. I don't like to talk about it myself. But if you want to know, someone else can tell you."

I nodded understandingly. "It's fine,"

Blake threw his head back, and groaned. "Vanessa was his girlfriend. She died two years ago from cancer. Carson just won't let her go."

Carson looked down at his hands -which were folded on his lap- and sighed. "That about sums it up," he whispered.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I guess we both know what it's like to lose someone we love."

He nodded. "I guess we do,"

Caleb sighed dramatically. "Can we _please _change the subject. I feel like I'm watching one of my mom's soap operas."

Carson nodded. "Yeah, let's get on with it."

Justin nodded. "Do you know what you're having yet, Bella?" he asked.

I grinned, and nodded. "A boy,"

Ashlee smiled. "Aww, that's so cute!" she exclaimed.

I nodded once, and looked down at my watch. It was almost five-thirty, so I figured I should get heading home for supper. "Well, I should go. It's getting late,"

Carson nodded. "I could drive you, if you like."

I nodded. "I'd like that,"

--

**A/N- Here is chapter fifteen! So sorry for the wait, again. Hopefully I will update sooner. School starts on Wednesday, so I might not update as much, but I will definably update. Oh, and just in case some of you have wondered, Carson's family owns the ice-cream place, but Carson's dad still works with Bella's mom. Also, I want at least thrity reveiws, please! Please rate and review!**


	16. Chapter 16: I Can't Lose You

**Chapter Sixteen**

I stared at the blue carpet, wondering how anyone could sit in such a small, crowded waiting room for any extended period of time. I could already feel the anxiety creeping upon me as I sat, and tapped my foot impatiently on the thick carpet. I didn't understand why everyone was staring at me, and not anyone else. It made me feel very uncomfortable, having all these people's eyes glued to my stomach. I subconsciously moved forward, and wrapped my arms around my torso, protecting my baby.

Alice didn't seem to have any problem with the stares I was receiving. She simply sat next to me, reading a parenting magazine. She looked very engrossed in the book, which was strange. Alice would much rather go shopping, then sit and read a book. But, I guess since we were stuck in this waiting room, she thought she might as well do something productive.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair, folding my arms across my chest in a huff. Today was my sixth month appointment, and I was in no mood to be sitting and waiting. I would much rather be at the beach, feeling as the sun hit my face, causing sheets of sweat to cascade down my face. That was where I wanted to be right now, not stuck in a smelly waiting room with a bunch of strangers. I loathed this place.

My eighteenth birthday had come and gone, and it was now the beginning of August. I didn't want a large celebration, but Alice insisted on inviting Carson and everyone else over for cake. I tried to protest, but Alice wouldn't let me. She clearly stated that I would enjoy every lasting second of this party, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. So, instead of being a bother, I just went along with whatever plan's Alice had made. And of course, they were large.

Alice had invited all my friends from the beach to come to her apartment for a few hours. We ate cake, watched a few movies, and I reluctantly opened the presents that my guests brought. Of course, Alice lathered me in clothes and jewellery, which I would probably never wear more then once. Carson has given me a book full of baby names, and a charm bracelet with my name on it. The twins gave me a camera and an album, so I could document my journey here in Florida. Justin gave me a framed picture of all us, standing at the water's edge. It was taken a few weeks ago by a fellow surfer that Justin knew. Caleb gave me a Florida t-shirt, claiming he didn't know how to shop for girls. I just laughed at him, and thanked him for the gift. Lauren had given me a small case of make-up, and -even though I knew there was a small chance that I would wear it- I thanked her. Ashlee had given me some money, and Estelle and Lauren both handed over a couple gift certificates for the local mall. I thanked everyone for their generous gifts, and watched as they all left the small apartment. That was probably one of the best birthday's I had ever had.

I took my eyes off the carpet to focus on a tall, blonde nurse that stepped into the waiting room. She held a clipboard to her chest, and by the looks of it, she was expecting, too. She looked at her clipboard, then back up to the impatient clients, running her gaze through each and every one before finally landing on me.

"Isabella Swan, the doctor will see you now."

I was suddenly aware of intense stares beating down on my face. Some of the woman groaned in impatience, while others made awkward noises. I tried to block everything I was feeling away, and only focus on getting past the crowd, and into the office. I bent down quickly, my left hand placed firmly on my lower back, and picked up my bag. I started to walk out of the group, with Alice following at my heels. I stopped when we entered the examination room.

"Ah, you must be Isabella Swan?" the doctor said, sticking his hand out to my met mine. I shook it awkwardly, studying his face. I tried to force a fake smiled out onto my lips, but I was unsuccessful.

The room looked similar to the one on Forks, but the machinery was placed in different areas of the room. The cot was to the right, and next to that was the ultrasound machine. The whole right wall was a counter, and various medicine bottles were sprawled out across it. The walls where white, and the bright lights gave it a very eerie feeling. Like I was in an operating room, dull and bright at the same time. There was a small chair next to the cot, and Alice immediately took a seat there, wanting to get as close as possible to anything she could. Over all her years of being, she had never witnessed something like this. It was fairly new to her, and no doubt exciting. I giggled as I walked to the cot, and sat on the crinkly paper as instructed.

The doctor quickly turned off the lights, and sat next to me in chair that was situated between the ultra sound machine, and myself. With one click of a button, the ultra sound machine turned on, giving some light to the darkened room. I lay down quickly, knowing that was next, and lifted my shirt up.

The doctor smiled brightly. "This will be cold. So be prepared."

I nodded, but winced anyway when he put the cold gel on my stomach. He grabbed the wand from the machine, and placed it on my abdomen. I immediately saw something on the screen twitch, and then a bright picture of my son was planted across the screen. Alice gasped and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly in her own.

She exhaled dreamily, even though I wasn't sure why. "Look at that, Bella."

The doctor stopped moving the wand when he found a good position. "I can estimate that you are around twenty-four weeks along in your pregnancy. By the shape of the baby, I can see that everything has developed extremely well. The baby is the perfect size and shape, and the heartbeat is functioning at a normal rate. I see nothing to be stressed over so far, but you should maybe start eating a little more calcium. It will help during the delivery."

I nodded, taking in what I was being told. "So everything is okay with him?" I asked, clarifying his recent statement.

He chuckled and nodded. "A boy? Yes, everything is fine. Congratulations."

I looked up at Alice, who was beaming happily. She looked down at me, and grinned widely. "That's amazing, Bella. Your very own baby."

I frowned slightly. "My very own..." I whispered.

The doctor finished wiping the gel of my stomach, and I quickly pulled my shirt down. "Thank you, Doctor."

He smiled. "Your welcome, Isabella. It's not everyday I see a young, teenager mother come in here with as much enthusiasm as you. Especially with you being on your own, and all."

I sighed, and sat up off the table, positioning myself back on my feet. "Have a nice day, Sir."

He smiled at me. "You too, Isabella."

--

Alice drove us back to the apartment in her Porsche, talking the whole way about how she was going to spoil her nephew, and give him anything he could ever ask for. I could tell she would want what was best for the baby. I knew her intentions were on top level, and I couldn't be happier with that fact. At least I knew my son would have some sort of connection with his father's side of the family.

Alice dropped me off at the entrance of the apartment, and from there I proceeded to go to upstairs. I was humming a lullaby lightly to myself the whole way there, rubbing my stomach tenderly. I was extremely happy that the baby was healthy, ad he was nothing less then perfect. He was the right size and weight, and I couldn't be happier.

I opened the door to the apartment, and noticed Renee sitting in the living room, reading an old romance novel. She loved fairly content, and I didn't want to disturb her, so I continued walking down the hall, until I got to my bedroom. I opened the door, and dropped my bag to the side. I walked over to my bed slowly, my hand still resting on my stomach, and laid down. I was a little tired, and my back was aching. Maybe it was due to the extra ten pounds I carried.

Just as I was about to drift into a deep sleep, my cell phone started to ring. My ears shot up immediately as I scanned my room, trying to find where I had put my cell phone. Realizing I had put it in my bag, I sat up and walked over to retrieve it. Pressing the talk button, I held it to my ear.

"Hello," I answered, my voice cracking slightly.

"Bella?" It was Carson's voice on the other line. He sounded unsure if it was me or not.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh." –he paused- "What's up?"

"I just got home from the doctor's." I answered truthfully.

"What did they say? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I should have a perfectly healthy baby in three months."

"That's great. So, the gang and I were going to go over to Cohen and Blake's house for a little while. Did you want to come?" Carson asked.

I giggled. "Sure, what time?"

Carson made a clicking sound with his tongue before answering. "Now, I guess. I'm leaving now, and could pick you up if you like?"

I smiled. "Sure, I'll see you soon. Bye, Carson."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone, and looked around my room for something better to wear. It was getting cold and dark outside, and I thought I should change out of my shorts, and into a pair of pants. I quickly went to my dresser, and pulled out a pair of jogging pants. I put them on, grabbed my sweater, and headed back out into the living room to tell Renee of my where about.

"Bella, is that you?" Renee's voice echoed throughout the apartment.

I emerged from the hallway, and into the living room, noticing Renee hadn't moved from her spot. "Yeah, it is."

Renee scanned my body. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "Cohen and Blake's house. Everyone is going to be there, and Carson invited me to go."

Renee nodded reluctantly. "Okay, I'll let you go. But, please, be home by ten- thirty."

I nodded, and headed for the door. "Of course. I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Bella."

I opened the door to the apartment, and walked out, closing it behind me. I walked slowly down the hallway, humming lightly to myself, again. For some strange reason, I found that relaxing. It felt as if it was only me for a moment, and I could separate myself from other things, and just be in my own world. Even if it was only for a small fraction of a moment.

I walked into the elevator, still humming the tune that was implanted in my head, and pressed the button to take me to the main lobby. That was where Carson and I usually met up if we were going anywhere, so I figured that is where he would be.

The elevator stopped suddenly, and I jerked forward. Luckily, I caught myself on the railing, and didn't fall over. That wouldn't have turned out very well at all.

The door of the elevator opened, and I stepped out into the lobby. I noticed that Carson hadn't arrived yet, so I walked over to one of the couches, and took a seat. I noticed there was a able full of magazines in front of me, so I picked up the closet one to a parenting book I could find, and flicked aimlessly through it until a familiar voice called my name.

"Bella,"

I turned around, and laughed when I saw Carson standing next to me, his hands dug deep into the pockets of his sweater. He was wearing a baseball cap, and his hair was over his eyes, covering up the cobalt blue colour. I laughed, and stood up.

"Hey, Carson." I greeted warmly, a smile spread upon my face.

He smiled at me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

It wasn't a long drive to Cohen and Blake's house, and before I knew it, we were pulling up to their driveway. Their house was fairly immense, and I could see everyone from the window in the living room. They were all gathered around, laughing and talking amount themselves. I smiled, thinking about what good friends I have. Even if I had only known them for four weeks, I had grown a strong bond with each and every one of them. Each for different reasons.

Carson got out of the car, and went around to my side to open the door. "Need any help?" he asked.

I nodded sheepishly. "Please,"

Carson chuckled and extended his hand out towards mine. I grabbed it awkwardly, and he helped me out of the car, and onto my own feet. I let go of his hand, and smiled at him weakly. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome."

We both started to walked up the pathway to the house. I tried desperately not to trip, and grinned at myself when I made it to the door without as much as a stammer. Carson reached over my shoulder, and opened the door, allowing me to step in before him.

The house looked even bigger on the inside, and the layout was similar to the apartment. The family room was to the right, and beyond that was the kitchen. Carson and I were standing in the foyer, and to the left of up was a large stairs case. It kind of reminded me of the staircase in the Cullen's house. Straight in front of us was the dining room, and by the looks of it, it wasn't used often.

Carson and I walked into the living room, and everyone automatically turned to great us.

Blake walked over to us, and patted Carson on the back. "Glad you both could make it!"

I giggled. "I wouldn't miss it, Blake."

The next three hours went by rather quickly. We had all sat around their large plasma television, and watched a movie. After that, time was spent talking, and laughing, and telling jokes. I was glad that I had made these friends, and I definitely wanted to keep them for as long as humanly possible. The treated me as an equal, and sometimes forgot my pregnancy altogether. They even took the liberty to demolish alcohol from out get together. That meant a lot to me. Not everyone would give up something like that for a girl they barely knew.

"... that was when she realized she had tissue on her foot!" Caleb bellowed, causing the whole room to be filled with laughter. Caleb was defiantly the clown of the group. He was always telling jokes or reminiscing on past events, making his victim's faces turn bright red as he explained an embarrassing story that happened.

Estelle groaned. "Must you tell _everyone_?" she whined, burring her head in her hands.

I was about to make a comment, but the sound of the doorbell disturbed my trail of thought. I watched as Cohen jumped on his feet, and disappeared around the corner to get the door. He was gone for a few minutes before re-appearing with Alice at his heels.

I stood up. "Alice?" I asked, cocking my head the left in confusion.

Alice hurried over to me, placing a hand on my arm. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded. "Talk."

Alice looked around the room at the sixteen pair of eyes that were glued on her face, then back at me. "He knows that I'm with you."

My eyes went wide. "He what?!" I shrieked, pushing myself away from Alice's grip.

Alice sighed. "_He_ know's that I'm here with you, Bella. He's not happy about it, either."

"How did he find out?" I yelled, frustration eager in my voice.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. But he called me, and he was extremely upset."

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Does he know about the_ baby_?"

Alice shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. But, he's threatening to come here, and take me away."

I felt my eyes become wider. "No!" I bellowed. "Make sure he doesn't come anywhere near me, okay!?"

Alice shrugged. "There is only so much I can do, Bella."

I shook my head franticly. "No! I don't want him anywhere near me, or my baby!"

Alice recoiled back, and scanned me. "Bella, calm down."

I shook my head. "I will not calm down, Alice! I don't want Edward anywhere near me, or even anything relatively clo-"

I was cut of by a jabbing pain in my side. It wasn't like kicking, that was for sure. It was much more painful, and intense. I gripped my stomach tightly, and scrunched my face up in pain. This was definitely unbearable. I tried taking deep breaths, but that only made the pain more intense and stiff. I could feel everyone gathering around me, and whispering franticly.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, concern edging in her voice.

I shock my head. "I... don't... know." I managed to say between gasps of pain. I looked up at Alice for a moment, and notice her face become very concerned. That scared me. Alice was strong.

"Go to the bathroom." Alice said suddenly, backing away from me to make a clear path to the hall.

I gave her a confused look, my face still crunched with pain. "What?"

"Go to the bathroom." she said more sternly, pointing a shaking finger towards the bathroom door.

"Why?"

"Just go and check your pants, Bella!"

I nodded, and took a deep breath before making my way to the large bathroom. I did as Alice said, and un-zipped my jeans. I slipped my hand into my pants, between my pelvis and my underwear and felt around a little. I pulled my hand back out when I felt something wet, and looked at my finger in horror. I was bleeding.

I turned, and rushed out of the bathroom, clutching my stomach the whole way there. I walked into the living room, holding my bloody hand away from my body. I noticed everyone gasp when they saw me, and it only made me more worried.

"I'm bleeding!"

Alice had a horrified expression across her face. "Oh, no..." she sad slowly, shaking her head. I knew right away what was going on.

I was losing my baby.

--

**A/N- Here is chapter sixteen. I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, I don't know if what happens at the end of this chapter is possible at six months, but let's use our imagination people! Thirty reveiws before I update. Please, rate and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Danger Alert

**Chapter Seventeen**

I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I was only faintly aware of the wires that ran around my body, and the strange ticking noise coming from my left side. My lower body wasn't in a great deal of pain, though my head was throbbing furiously. I could hear the people rush in and out of the room, whispering in hushed tones to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the sound of their voices made my head throb even more. Slowly, I turned my head to the right, being careful not to pull on any wires, and looked at Alice.

She looked terrible, to be honest. Her hair wasn't in its normal state like it usually was. Instead, it was messy, and stuck off in places it never has before. The bags under her eyes seemed darker -if that was possible- and a look of sorrow and pain lingered in them. She had a firm grip on my left hand, holding it against my face as she dry sobbed. I tried to talk, and ask her the numerous questions that ran through my mind, but I couldn't find my voice. It was stuck in my throat, and wouldn't dare to move.

Alice looked down at me, and sighed deeply at my conscience state. "Oh, Bella..." she began, shaking her head slowly.

I felt the tears well in my eyes. "Did I lose him?" I asked, my voice cracking and breaking several times. I kept my eyes firmly on Alice, not wanting them to drift to my stomach. I didn't want to learn I had lost my baby that way.

Alice shook her head slowly, and automatically a wave of relief overcame my entire body. I turned my head forward, looking at the noticeable mountain of blanket in front of me. I reached up slowly with my right hand, and stroked my stomach tenderly. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my son that I had been carrying for six months.

I looked back over at Alice, her eyes were glued on my stomach. Once she felt my eyes on her face, she turned to look at me. Her expression was very solemn, and she shook her head at me before looking back at my stomach.

"We almost lost you both, Bella. You and the baby almost died..." Her voice got smaller, quieter. "I don't know what Edward will do when he finds out."

My eyes went wide. "No, Edward will never find out. I don't want him near me, or the baby."

Sighed, Alice said, "Oh, Bella. Is that really how you want it? You love Edward, don't you?"

I sighed. "Yes, with all my heart. But I can't love him; I don't want to love him, because every time I get close to him, he leaves. I can't go through that again, Alice. I want someone who will be there for, no matter what happens. You have Jasper; you know the feeling of being loved each day of your life. I don't know what that feels like, and I know Edward can't surrender his love over to me, like I can for him. So, I'm done with him. I don't ever want him near me again, or the near the baby."

"Is that really how you feel?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

The door opened, and closed. "Bella, honey. You're finally awake!"

I nodded as Renee walked over to my bedside. She looked like she had lost sleep, probaly due to her constant worrying about me. The bags under her eyes were purple, and she moved slower than usual. It was just like Renee to worry.

She grabbed my hand. "Oh my god, Bella, don't ever put me through that again. I can't bear the thought."

I cocked my eyebrow. "What exactly did happen?" I asked.

Renee closed her eye, and sighed deeply. "The doctors said that your stress levels have been building over the, last few weeks. Then, when you heard about _him_, your body couldn't take the stress anymore."

"But everything is fine now, right? Nothing else is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong now, but the doctors want to do a test before you leave this evening."

"This evening?" I asked. "That's early. How long was I in here for?"

Renee stifled a small laugh. "Three days. You've slept through most of it."

"Oh," I said, dumbfounded.

"Well, Alice and I are going to let you sleep. We'll wake you when it is time for you to get tested, than we can finally leave."

I giggled lightly. "Sure, bye mom. Bye Alice."

I watched as the descended out the door, closing it firmly behind them, and closed my eyes. I watched as the different colors bounced off my lids, like dancing rainbows. I smiled, my hand placed firmly on my stomach. It wasn't long before I was succumbed into a deep sleep.

--

"Bella, wake up."

"Time to get up, Bells."

"Come on and wake up!"

"Bella..."

"Wake up, please."

"Come one, wake up, Bella."

"Will you please wake up?"

"Bella, wake up now, please!"

"Hello, Bella..."

I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of my name being called, and was faced with sixteen pairs of eyes. Carson was at my bedside, Lauren at the foot of my bed, and everyone else was lined up against the left, looking over my intently. I smiled at them all, and waved my hand slowly.

"Hello, everyone."

"How are you feeling, Bells?" Carson asked. I turned my head towards him, and smiled.

"I'm good," I said. "I could be better though."

Carson nodded. "Well, the doctor wants to take some tests, than he said you can leave. I told your mom I would drive you home, so she could sleep."

I nodded. "What about Alice?"

Carson shrugged. "She said she had something to do."

"Isabella Swan?"

I looked up, and saw a doctor. She was in her mid thirties, long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She smiled at me, and I returned the favor.

I looked at her nametag. "Hello, Mrs. Banner."

"Are you ready to take some tests? It is just to make sure everything is okay before you leave to go home."

I nodded. "Yes, let's do it."

She nodded, and walked over to a counter. I watched her intently as she pulled a needle out of a paper bag, and walked back over to me. I lifted up my sleeve, and waited for her to puncture me.

"This won't hurt." she said smoothly. It sounded like something she had been sayng for a while now.

I nodded, and felt the needle enter my arm. She pulled back on the syringe, drawing blood, and I closed my eyes in terror. I could still smell it, the awful rust and salt smell, and it was making my stomach churn. I was extremely happy when she took out the needle, and hurried over to the counter. She came back with a Band-Aid, colored with various ducks, and placed it on my arm.

"That hurt." I pouted.

She chuckled lightly. "Well, I couldn't tell you that before. If I did, you wouldn't have gotten the needle."

I sighed. "Right."

"Well, your results will be back in ten minutes, and then you could go. But, Bella, you really must be careful with your stress levels. Too much stress on a young teenage girl is bad enough, but placing an infant on top of that is even worse. Be careful.

I felt like a child in middle school again. "Yes, doctor."

Then she left the same way she got in, leaving me alone with my friends again. I sat up slowly, the pillows behind me supporting most of my weight. I rubbed my arm up and down the spot where she had put the needle in, and winced. It was tender, sore, and not very comfortable. I quickly ripped the bandage off, scrunching my face in pain as I did this, and threw the bandage in the waste basket.

"Thank you for waiting," I said once I was comfortable.

Lauren giggled. "It was no problem, Bella. It was the least we could do."

"You really scared us, though." Justin said bluntly.

I sighed. "I know, I know, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

I looked at the clocked. "I want to go home now."

Carson nodded. "In a few minutes you can."

The next ten minutes went by rather quickly, and before I knew it, I was being guided out of the hospital in a wheelchair. I had forced everyone to go home, saying that they should eat dinner, and no worry so much about me. After a few minutes of debate with Carson, everyone decided to leave, leaving Renee, Alice and I. Alice pushed my wheelchair with little effort out of the large doors, and into Renee's waiting car.

I got in quickly; my head leaned back, and closed my eyes as we drove back to the apartment. Renee dropped Alice off on the way, so Alice wouldn't need to call a cab.

Renee opened the door to the apartment, and stepped in. I followed swiftly behind her, a hand resting on my stomach still. It seemed that now I knew I was at risk, I would need to be extra careful in making sure everything is okay. I felt an overwhelming feeling of love towards the baby, wanting to keep him safe at all times. I couldn't...and wouldn't, let this happen again. Ever again.

"Bella, why don't you go rest up before dinner? I've invited Carson over, just so you can have someone to talk to for a little while," Renee said, walking into the kitchen. I followed her.

"You didn't have to do that, mom..." I trailed off.

She nodded. "I'm just happy you're making friends here. I want you to have people you can trust."

I sighed. "Thanks, mom..."

I turned on my heel, and walked into my bedroom, glad to be in the comfort of home once again. I hated the hospitals. The way they smelled, and looked; it was like plastic and mold, and very white. The eyes could use a little color now and then.

I hadn't realized how comfortable my bed was, not until I had been away from it. I enjoyed the feeling of the soft blankets wrapped around my body, the sheets tangled at my feet. It was strange, I know, but comforting, somehow. This new apartment, the new surroundings, were all becoming a part of my everyday life. I could see myself living here for a while.

I had just closed my eyes, ready to get some sleep, but the sound of my cell phone ringing throughout my room interrupted my attempt at sleep. I groaned in annoyance, and kicked the blankets off my body. I stumbled out of bed, and over to my dresser where I retrieved my phone. I quickly put the device to me ear.

"Hello," My voice was very rough.

I heard a sigh on the other line. "Bella, you're safe!" Alice cheered, but I couldn't help but noticed a edge to her voice.

"Yes, I'm safe. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confusion leaking in my voice.

"Victoria," Alice stated coldly.

My breathing hitched in my throat, and I slowly turned around. And there she was…

Victoria.

--

**Wow, I am so sorry for the lack of updating this story over the past month. I was stuck on which wasy I wanted this story to go, but now I have a clear plan, and will update more frequently. I am sad to say that this story will be coming to a end soon, but don't worry, because I will continue to write Edward/ Bella fanficitons.**


	18. Chapter 18: Destroy

**Chapter Eighteen**

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't even blink.

I was frozen.

I was frozen in time, like everything around me suddenly started to move in a very slow pace, slower than ever before. I couldn't move my body; my limbs were locked in place, the shocked expression never leaving my features. I couldn't feel my heartbeat anymore; the steady rhythm just seemed to disappear. My eyes were dry, but no matter how hard I tried to blink, it seemed that my effort was wasted, not well enough.

"Hello, there, Bella. Long time no see," Victoria's piercing voice hurt my ears. I didn't respond to her, but my eyes held hers as I tried desperately to look for a way out. But, knowing that there was no chance of leaving, I suddenly felt my life hanging.

"Why won't you speak to me?" she asked, mocking an innocent tone. Her voice disgusted me beyond belief, and at this moment, I wished I could run. I wanted to run far away, away from the madness that I had known, away from the pain I had suffered, away from everything.

My throat was dry, but I forced out a small mutter. "What do you want...?" I tried to sound threatening, but the sound of my voice gave me away. Victoria kept her eyes locked on mine, and I could see the smile appear on her lips. I cringed away from her.

"I thought you would have been happy to see me?" Again, she used an innocent tone. I kept from rolling my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked a little louder, hoping that my voice was strong. She laughed at me, a high pitched buzzing noise. I felt a small pain in my head start to form.

"Well, I figured since Edward wasn't here, that I should come check up on you, and..." -she pointed towards my stomach, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around myself- "the baby."

I took a deep breath. "Leave, Victoria, let me live in peace. Edward isn't with me anymore, and he never will be, so you have no reason to come around here anymore." I recoiled back from my words. Victoria snickered, and then took one step towards me, her hands reached out. I stepped back, banging into my dresser as I tried to do so, causing the array of things I had to fall off.

She raised her eyebrows. "But, this is Edward's child, correct? Therefore, a piece of him will always be with you." Sudden realization hit as her words drifted into my ears. It was true; no matter how hard I tried to escape the thought of him, he would always be with me... in our son. I cringed again.

"Please, just leave us alone," I said, closing my eyes, trying to keep the tears sealed in my eyes. I was so scared, not knowing how all this would turn out. It was frightening, being in the same room as her, not knowing what plans she had in her mind. I re- opened my eyes, only to see Victoria smirking at me.

"Why would I leave? After trying to find you for all these weeks, why would I just give up, and back down? Be reasonable, Bella, that isn't going to happen."

I shook my head. "Don't...hurt me," I stuttered, utterly afraid of the woman standing in front of me. It seemed like if I twitched the wrong way, she would pounce.

"Young Bella, how does one be so stubborn?" she asked, pointing a dirty fingernail in my face. I turned from her now, scared that by facing her for too long, I would trigger a sudden bolt of anger.

I sighed quietly. "You don't have to do anything," I pleaded.

She leaned back, putting her hands across her chest. "I know. But, I _want _to do something."

I felt the pang in my heart worsen. "Please..." I begged. "I won't bother you, ever. I haven't bothered you. Please, just spare me..." My poor effort was useless.

"Bella, please, just be quiet. You aren't doing you or this baby any good. Pleading with me won't do anything for you or your family."

My eyes widened. "Renee!" I howled. "What did you do to her?!"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Bella. Her and Phil went for dinner somewhere. Calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down? This is my family we're talking about." My voice was rougher.

She stepped in front of my face, our noses almost touching. "If I were you, I wouldn't raise your voice like that."

I let a tear slip. "Victoria... can't we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to discuss," It wasn't Victoria's voice this time. It was a female voice, very familiar, but something I hadn't heard for a while. I looked to my right to see Alice and Rosalie standing in my doorway. I turned to Victoria, her face was frozen in shock. She wasn't expecting this, I could tell.

She turned toward Alice and Rosalie. "What do you want?" she asked hastily.

Rosalie took a step towards her, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "You know what I want. I want you to leave Bella _alone_." Rose's voice was hard, stiff. It made me chill.

"Well, I can't do that."

Rose nodded her head. "You can and you will."

I wasn't aware of what happened next, but I was suddenly being pulled out of the apartment by Alice. She wasn't looking at me, instead, she was looking straight ahead, determined to get me out. I looked back for a moment, hearing the high pitched moans from Victoria's mouth. I was suddenly aware of what Rose was doing.

"Alice," I said firmly, shaking my way out of her loose grasp. "What is going on?"

"We have to get you out of her, Bella. It isn't safe." Alice said quickly before walking over to the fire alarm and pulling the small red handle. There was a loud piercing noise that filled the apartment, and within seconds people where coming down the nearby stairs, filling outside.

My eyes went wide. "No way!" I screeched. Alice nodded in my direction.

"We have to, Bella. I'm sorry, but there is no way that we were letting Victoria get away with this one." Alice stated. I sighed deeply, thinking of the pain I would cause to all these people. They would lose their homes, and everything in it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." It was Rosalie's voice. I turned towards the stairs to see Rose gracefully walking down them. I shook my head sadly.

"I am truly sorry, Bella. But it was the only way to destroy her. Now, let's get out of here."

I walked with Alice and Rosalie out of the apartment, and into the crowded parking lot. Everyone was looking up, and from the ground, I could see a thick black smoke exhaling from my bedroom window. There was a disgusting smell in the air, and everyone quickly covered their noses.

As the fire trucks pulled into the parking lot, I was aware of Renee and Phil stalking towards me, terrified expressions on their faces. Renee engulfed me into a hug once she saw me, Phil standing there rubbing her back soothingly. I cried into her shoulder, suddenly feeling all my emotions wanting to pour out. I cried for a few minutes before Renee pulled back.

"What is going on, Bella? That is your room." She pointed to the window of my bedroom.

I sobbed. "I... left the curling iron on... by accident... then went for... a walk..." I didn't sound convincing to myself, but Renee and Phil seemed to buy it. Renee shook her head sadly.

"Bella, I thought I told you to always unplug it when you were done using." Her attempt to sound stern was caught short.

"I know, mom. I wasn't thinking straight."

Alice walked to my side. "Yeah, I'm sure Bella has had a lot on her mind lately. She must be disoriented."

"I am sure she will be fine soon, though." Rose said, stepping next to Alice. Renee turned towards her, her jaw dropped.

"Rosalie Cullen?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes, it's me, Renee."

"What are you doing here?"

Rose smiled. "I thought I'd come by to check on Bella and Alice."

"Is anyone else here?"

Rose shook her head. "No, only me."

Renee rolled her eyes. "I figured that."

"Excuse me, Renee?" Everyone turned towards a man, late fifties, wearing a uniform, holding a pen and paper pad. It obvious he was a cop. Renee stepped in front of me, turning towards the man.

"Yes?" she asked.

He motioned towards my bedroom window. "I am officer Burke. It seems that the apartment the blaze is based in is your apartment."

Renee nodded. "Yes, it is."

He nodded, writing something on his paper. "May I ask how this fire started?" he asked.

I stepped in front of Renee. "It was my fault, sir. I left the curling iron on, by accident, and then went for a walk."

He wrote something on his paper. 'Is that it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He sighed. "Well, you really should be more responsible. You're having a baby now, so I would expect you will be more alert."

I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly. "Yes, officer."

--

"Bella, I think you should go back with your father. Just until we get things sorted out back here." Renee said, reaching over across the table to take my hand. We were currently at a restaurant, not too far from where out apartment once was. It was approximately two hours since the mishap had happened, and we had nowhere else to go. We couldn't go to Alice's, the kitchen-less apartment would throw off Renee and Phil. Rose and Alice had both gone back to Alice's apartment.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I don't want to go back to Forks."

Renee sighed. "You don't really have a choice, Bella. We have no where to stay here."

"But, mom I-"

Phil Interrupted me. "I think you should listen to your mother, Bella. She knows what's best for you."

I ignored him. "What if I stay with Alice?"

Renee shook her head. "No, I don't want you living on your own yet. I want to be able to make sure you are looked after properly."

"Alice will look after me just fine, thank you." I was offended by her lack of confidence in me.

"Bella, I said no. I don't want you living with Alice. It's not healthy when you're pregnant."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What about you, then? Where are you and Phil going to live?"

"We have friends here, Bella, and they have offered to give us a place to stay for a few weeks until we find an apartment."

I was fuming. "So, you can stay with your friends and I can't?"

Renee nodded. "You are seventeen years old, Bella. I am not comfortable with you living alone. I would much rather have you live with your father until we find somewhere to live. It won't be for long, only a couple months."

"I don't _want _to live with Charlie."

"Bella, don't argue with me. You are living with your father, and that is final."

I huffed. "This isn't fair. I didn't sign up for this."

Renee stood up, slamming her fists on the table. "And I didn't sign up to have to take care of my pregnant seventeen year old daughter, either!"

I recoiled back. "I'm sorry, mom..."

She exhaled a deep breath, and sat back down. "Me, too, Bells. But please, just listen to me. You are welcome to come back when we find another apartment."

I sighed, and nodded. "Fine."

This was it.

I was going back to Forks.

--

**A/N- Sorry for the crappy-ness of this chapter, and the shortness. I really wanted to get this chapter out quickly, so I wouldn't have all of you guys waiting. Also, I am asking for a huge favor. I really want a trailer to this story. If you are interested, message me as soon as possible. It would mean so much to me. Please, let's get thirty reviews. Rate and review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Forbidden Memories

**Chapter Ninteen**

The long trip back to Forks was agonizing. I still detested Forks, and everything about it. It was like, no matter how hard I tried to be happy there, I could never like living there. Even merely thinking about the wet weather, the endless memoires, and the tiny house send shivers up my spine. I knew that going back to Forks was a mistake, but it was something that I had to do.

Renee had called Charlie that night, and explained the situation to him. He was more than happy to have me coming back, and wasted no time calling a airline, and scheduling my return. I was going to go to Forks two days from then. I tried to sound cheerful on the phone when I was talking to him, but I couldn't help but feel the acid leaking in my tone. I really hated this.

So now, as I look out of the airplane window, down to the city below, I felt a familiar pang in my chest. I was leaving something that I had grown to love, somewhere where I felt safe, and wanted. Forks would be the opposite of that, I knew it. But, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to believe that I would hate it forever.

The plane ride took longer than I had hoped, even thought it was right on schedule. The ride seemed to drag on, the minutes on the clock going by very slowly, taunting me. I tried to pass time by watching an old movie on the planes television, but I soon became bored with that, and removed it. I even attempted to listen to a old CD from a little while back, but the loud drums and shrieking voices hurt my ears, and I quickly pulled the plug on that, as well.

Then finally -after what seemed like an eternity- the plan landed, and I was met in the lobby of the Port Angeles airport by Charlie. I waddled towards him awkwardly, and he wrapped me in a one- armed hug. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and leaned myself into him. It was nice to be in my father's arms once again.

"Welcome back, Bells." he greeted warmly.

I tried to sound cheerful. "Thank you, dad. I guess it's nice to be back."

He chuckled lightly at my comment. "I've fixed up your room a little bit, made it more comfortable for you. I hope you like it."

I smiled. "I'm sure I will, dad."

Charlie smiled at me, and pat my back. "You sure have gotten big."

I looked down at my stomach, then back up at my dad. "Yeah, he's growing quickly now that I am further along..."

Charlie nodded. "Well, we should get going."

I frowned. "Sure."

--

"Well, you're home."

I looked around the kitchen. "Nothing has changed at all."

Charlie chuckled. "You weren't gone for very long, Bella."

I sighed. "I know."

I turned from Charlie then, and walked upstairs to my bedroom. It was still the same; the color hadn't changed, the dresser was still in the same spot, the bed was still against the left wall. But, up against the left wall was a baby crib. I knew it was mine, considering it had my name written in cursive across the board. I walked over to my bed, and sat down, looking across the room at the wooden crib. I tried to picture a little baby in there, something that I helped to create, but it was hard. I honestly couldn't picture that just yet.

I sighed and took my phone out of my pocket. I had three missed calls, all from Carson back in Florida. I quickly pressed ignore, and threw my phone to the other side of my bed. I didn't want to think about that yet. It was hard to say goodbye to them, my new friends. They were fairly accepting of the fact that I had to leave, but I re-assured them that I would be back soon, and that made them a little happier.

"Is the crib too much? I thought I should put it in here just in case your mom and Phil don't find an apartment before the baby comes," Charlie commented, stepping into my room. I looked at him and smiled.

"No, no, no, dad. It's perfect, really." I tried to assure him. He seemed genuinely pleased by my thanks.

"It wasn't a problem, Bells. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Sure." Charlie left my room again.

I sighed deeply, letting myself fall backwards on the soft bed. I looked at the ceiling -plain, and white- and wondered if I would truly be alone forever, or if it was just my imagination overcoming my thoughts. Surely there had to be someone out there -anyone, really- who would be willing to take my and the baby in. Someone to love us unconditionally and irrevocably, through all the ups and downs. There _had _to be someone... right? I shuddered.

I stood up slowly, and walked over to the window, looking out at the driveway. My breath fogged up the glass, and I began to draw patterns with my fingers. I wondered if anyone knew I was back. Probably not. I had told Charlie to keep my return to himself, and I would tell everyone that I was back when I was ready. But, I knew I was going to start with Jacob Black.

I decided that I should go to him now, and not waste anymore time stalling. I was almost eager to see Jacob again, as odd as that sounds. He was my best friend, someone I could rely on, and the fact that I could see him once again made me smile.

I quickly drew myself away from the window and walked downstairs. I saw Charlie sitting on the couch, flicking through the channels and eating a bowl of popcorn. I quickly explained to him where I was going and how long I would be. He told me to be careful and sent me on my way.

Inside the truck was cold. I was glad to finally be able to sit in something that felt normal to me. I put the keys in the ignition and drove in the direction of La Push.

While driving, I glanced outside at the greenery. It was all the same -wet, and green- nothing seemed different. That was something I hated about Forks. No matter how long you spent away, when you returned, it was like you never left. I rolled my eyes.

I arrived at La Push a little while later, and found myself slowly walking up the front steps of Jacob's house. My heartbeat was quick, a strange thumping noise, and my throat burned. I didn't know what I would say to him, but I figured it would all just flow out of me when I was ready.

I was wrong.

Billy opened the door for my, and I felt my palms sweat. "H -hello, B-Billy...is J-Jacob there?"

He seemed surprised. "Bella? Yes, of course Jacob is here. He hasn't been out much lately."

I frowned. "Oh."

He smiled, and turned his head back. "Jacob, you have a visitor."

He was at the door in second. "Bella?!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "Hey, Jacob."

"I'm going to give you some privacy." Billy turned his wheelchair around, and went back into the house. Jacob quickly stepped out, and shut the door behind him, leaving us both outside in the cold. I shivered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I frowned again. "You aren't happy to see me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No, no, no. I'm overjoyed to see you, but... weren't you supposed to be living in Florida?"

I sighed. "Long story. But to make it short, I'm staying here in Forks for a few months until" -I gestured towards my stomach- "the baby is born."

Jacob glanced at my stomach, then back up to me. "Oh. Wow. You've gotten... bigger, since the last time I saw you."

I nodded. "Very much so. You have no idea how much having a baby takes a toll on your body." I put my hood up, protecting my face from the wind.

Jacob looked uneasy. "So, have you heard from... Edward?" He whispered the last word. I sighed deeply, hoping this would be the topic of discussion that wouldn't be brought up. It was hard enough having to talk about Edward, but even harder talking about him with Jacob. It was awkward, too. He was never fond of the tight connection we used to share.

"No, I haven't. I don't really want to hear from him, either. He made a choice to leave my life, not me."

Jacob nodded. "Ah, that makes sense."

I shivered. "G-Good."

Jacob jumped in sudden realization. "Oh, gosh, sorry! You're cold. I should have known better. Come on, let's go inside."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

Jacob opened the door, apologizing to me the whole way in as we walked to his bedroom. Once he opened the door, and let me in, I suddenly felt very comfortable. This house -beside the Cullen's mansion- was a place where I would spend a great majority of my time. I had grown to love the scent of men's cologne that lingered in the sheets of Jacob's bed, the yellow patches on the curtains that had formed over time, and most of all, Jacob.

"It's been a while since you've been in here, hasn't it?" Jacob asked me, slowly walking over to his large bed and sitting down. I sat down next to him, my arms folded over my stomach. I looked up at Jacob, and nodded.

"Yes, it had. But everything still looks the same, thankfully."

Jacob nodded. "So, Bella, tell me, how was Florida? It must have been nice, with the sun and all."

I thought for a moment before nodding. "It was nice. The nights when you wake up sweating I could do without, but overall, it's a very nice place to live."

He smiled. "Have you met any friends?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I have only known them for a few weeks, but they are nice people. Carson is especial nice to me."

Jacob seemed tense. "Carson? A boy?"

I laughed, and playfully nudged him in the side. "Yes, a boy. He's only a friend thought, Jacob. Nothing more. I have more things to worry about besides dating, like this little one for instant." I rubbed my stomach soothingly, smiling when the baby kicked.

"Ah, I see."

"Well, Jake, I really hate cutting this visit short, but I have something's to do for Charlie. You're welcome to come to the house whenever you like for a visit."

He grinned. "Absolutely! I'll see you soon, Bells."

"Bye."

---

I hadn't quiet had a planned destination to where I was going when I left Jacob's house. I had merely gotten in the car, and driven in a very memorable direction. It wasn't where I wanted to go, I didn't even want to be relatively close to that place, but, as I drove down the long, narrow road, I couldn't bring it to myself to turn around. I was going there, whether I liked it or not.

I was going to the Cullen's mansion.

The familiar walk to the door was extremely difficult to accomplish. Each step was forced, but, somehow, I couldn't make them stop. It was weird -very weird. It was like I was a magnet, and the Cullen's mansion was drawing me in; the closer I got, less force was needed.

I put my hand on the doorknob, my fingers tingling with an unusual sensation as I did so. I opened the door in one swift movement, the wind from the action sweeping across my face, sending my hair to swirl around me. I took one step into the mansion, and stopped.

It was too odd... not normal, at the moment. I felt like I didn't belong here, for some reason, and with each step I took, I felt more out of place. I wanted to be able to feel something different, something more emotional, but what I felt was nothing. It was like all the previous feelings I had felt when I walked in here again, after they had left, had suddenly disappeared. I cringed.

As I walked up the twisting staircase, I felt cold, colder than usual, at least. A weird chill went up my spine as I dragged my hand up the wooden railing. The dust that had collected over the months swirled in the air, causing me to cough loudly. The noise echoed through the house, emphasizing how empty it was.

I quickly walked down the hall, past all the rooms I had been used to. Alice's old room, the bright colors dancing, giving light to the darkened house. Carlisle and Esme's room, a very sophisticated look still lingered within it. Jasper's room, Emmett's room... it was all so familiar, but I still couldn't bring myself to feel anything. But, as I reached the last room in the house, my heart clenched tightly in my chest.

Edward's room was different.

It made me feel different, very vulnerable. Everything I had pushed away suddenly flooded back to me, overwhelmingly fast, a pace I had never known possible. Some tears slipped down my cheek. I wiped them away with the back of my sleeve.

I walked over to Edward's bed, and ripped the white plastic sheet off, sending it across the room with a throw until it landed in a heap at the other end. I close my eyes, and collapsed on the bed. The sheets still faintly smelt like him, and as I lay there, I suddenly thought back to the wonderful times we have had. I sighed deeply, more tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to admit it, it was too hard.

I was still madly in love with Edward Cullen.

Someone who would never love me back.

---

**A/N- Here is chapter ninteen! I really hope you enjoy it. I worked hard, really, even though it may not show in this chapter. I have developed some more ideas, very elaborate ones, so I am trying to make them smaller so this story doesn't keep going for a gazillion chapters. **

**Also, I have a request for someone! I am having a trailer made by one of my fanficiton friends, Ashley (missefron15) but I need some sort of written idea for her to go by. So, I am asking you my amazing readers, if you could send me your ideas. It would mean so much to me. If you send me one, I will dedicate the next chapter to you... and maybe have to make a cameo appearance, if you wish. So, please send you ideas to me through a PM!**

**Rate and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Scary Realization

**Chapter Twenty**

I woke up the next morning to an unusual light streaming in from the small, open window of my tiny bedroom. I got out of bed slowly, but eagerly, wanting to catch as much sunlight in my eyes as possible before it got engulfed by the endless stream of grey clouds that usually cover this gloomy city. I walked over to my window, surprised to see that the sun was still shining brightly over me. I smiled at the scene.

"It sure does look pretty, eh, Bells?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Charlie stood behind me, a grin spread across his face as he looked out my window, too.

"It really does look nice. The sun was always something I enjoyed," I mused enthusiastically. Charlie chuckled at the excitement in my voice.

"Well, don't get used to it just yet. The forecast calls for a downpour this afternoon."

I sighed. "In that case, I'm going to go and make the best of it."

"Just be careful, Bella. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

I nodded and pressed my lips against Charlie's cheek. He smiled at me brightly before I turned on my heel, and walked out of my bedroom, down the stairs, and outside. I got in my truck quickly and started the engine. It was still chilly, so I turned the heat up on bust and started to drive away.

It had been about a month since I had first moved back to Forks. I wasn't getting used to it, really, but I was enjoying spending as much time down at the reservation and with Charlie more than anything. It seemed that after a few months of being away from them both for so long, I forgot how much fun they could be. Jacob, especially. No matter what the situation be, he would always find something to make me laugh about, and I adored him for that.

Also, being seven months into my pregnancy means that my due date was quickly approaching. I had everything prepared except for my mind. I would keep telling myself that within a few short months, I would have my baby in my arms, but my mind just didn't want to process it. It was so surreal to me, but I couldn't ignore it.

Now that school was back up and running, it was even more difficult. Of course I didn't go back to Forks High School. Instead, a very loyal student who I admired, Alyssa Lewis, was coming over to Charlie's house everyday from three thirty in the afternoon until five in the evening. I was very grateful for Alyssa; without her, I wouldn't be able to finish high school. Not by my standards, at least.

I glanced down at the dashboard clock, grateful that it was only one- thirty. I had slept in late, something I had been doing lately. The constant kicking was keeping me up all night, and I was lucky if I got four hours of sleep a night. I knew I would be happy when I didn't have to carry around a baby inside me anymore.

As an hour passed, I finally found myself at Jacob's house. I got out of the car slowly –unlike I had a choice, considering that baby bump was huge- and waddled to the door. I knocked twice before it swung open, and Jacob stepped out.

"Hey, there, Bella," he greeted warmly, openly. "Do you want to come in?"

I shook my head. "No, I was thinking we could go somewhere. Maybe up to Port Angeles. I want to enjoy the sunshine while it lasts."

Jacob nodded, and stepped outside. I guided him to my truck, even though it was perfectly clear to where it was, and got it the passenger seat after Jacob insisted he drive. I didn't object to his kind gesture.

Jacob started the engine quickly, and we drove off. It was silent for the first few minutes of the drive -a comfortable one, too. I sat back and listened to the radio play a couple songs, but turned it off after a while. Jacob didn't seem to mind, either. He just watched the road intently.

I turned my body to him as far as my seat belt and stomach would allow. "We should go to the mall, or something. Just something to kill some time, you know?"

Jacob turned towards me, and nodded. "Sure, it sounds like it would be fun."

I nodded. "It should be."

Jacob continued to drive to Port Angeles. We didn't talk much on our way there, we simply sat and listened to the sound of the rain bounce off the roof of the truck and listened to the CD I had left in my car from a little while ago. Jake seemed content while driving, which made me comfortable.

"So, Jacob," I asked, entirely relaxed, "how's Billy been doing? I haven't seen him for a while."

Jacob smiled. "He's good, actually. He's been talking about getting Charlie down to the house to watch a game."

I grinned. "Charlie would like that very much. I'll mention it to him when I get home."

"Sounds great."

--

We arrived at the Port Angeles mall a little while later, and I eagerly got out of the truck. It had been a long while since I had last been in a mall, and the excitement within my body was building immensely as each step I took got me closer to the entrance. Once I got inside, the warm air hit me suddenly, and I pulled my hood down.

I turned to Jacob. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

He nodded. "I guess this is what pregnancy does to you."

I smiled. "You have no idea," I mused.

We walked to the Cafeteria, and after choosing from a wide variety of different food, we found an empty table and sat down. I began to eat my sandwich, while Jacob munched on some French fries. I ate slowly, chewing each bite with unnecessary care, and downed the food with some water from a bottle.

"Oh, my goodness, Bella!" I heard from behind me. I turned around in the chair, and smiled when I saw Alyssa standing next to me, bouncing a cheerful Maddison on her hip. I grinned at the little girl, and she playful giggled towards me. Jacob kept a straight face. Alyssa took a seat next to me and Jacob at the large table, and strapped Maddison back in her stroller. She protested at first, pouting and crying out, but eventually gave up trying and sat quietly. Jacob suddenly became extremely tense, and before I had a chance to ask him what was wrong, he quickly got up and stalked out of the cafeteria.

Alyssa sighed, slumping back into the hard seat. "You have no idea what you are in for." She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few deep breaths. I sighed deeply, the thought of having a misbehaving child made me cringe. When I looked at it, Alyssa was very lucky. Maddison didn't seem to be a handful, and if she was, Alyssa was handling it very well.

"Seriously, thought, if I had known what I was signing up for, I would have turned the other cheek before giving in."

I sighed. "I know how you feel, I think."

Alyssa looked around curiously. "Where did that man go?" she asked, stretching her head to look over my shoulder. I looked at the empty seat where Jacob once sat and shrugged.

"Well, first of all, Jacob is only sixteen;" -I laughed- "I don't know where he went, thought. But I'm sure he'll come back soon. It's not easy for someone like Jacob to be gone for long."

Alyssa's jaw dropped in amazement. "He's only sixteen? I would have thought he was twenty? What is he, some sort of superhero?"

"No quiet a hero," I laughed. "Close, though."

Alyssa's phone started to ring, and she rushed to her bag to get it before it woke the napping Maddison. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi, Michael... No, it's your turn, you were supposed to pick her up at my mom's at seven tonight... Too bad, she's your daughter; too, you can't just change your plans... No... Yes... Seven... Pick her up at seven, or so help me God, Michael...No, I've had her for the past two weeks; it's your turn, end of discussion. The court said you have to take her sometime, so at seven, you will pick her up from my mom's house... I don't care if it's Leslie's birthday, you are taking your daughter for a few nights... Just pick her up, bye."

Alyssa slapped the phone down on the table with more force than necessary, and pressed her hand against her forehead. he shook her head disapprovingly before turning back to me.

"I am so sorry about that, Bella. It was extremely rude of me."

I shook my head. "No, no, it's fine. But -if you don't mind me asking- what was that all about?"

She looked over at the sleeping Maddison, than back at me. "Madison's father is refusing to take her tonight. The court ordered that he spent at least one weekend a month with her, and I've had her for the past few weeks. It's not fair; I have a life, too. I want a break, just like every other teenage mother out there. But, no, Michael decides his girlfriend's birthday is more important than spending time with his own daughter. I'm sick of it, it's not fair, Bella..."

I nodded. "You never told me what happened between you guys."

"It's a long story, but I'll give it a go anyway... Michael and I were dating since Junior High, and during freshman year things got a little too serious at a party. I ended up getting pregnant, and when I was a few months along, I found out Michael was cheating on me with a girl in our school named Leslie Dale. I was furious -beyond furious, even. The rage towards him never slacked off as my pregnancy proceeded. I didn't want him near me, or the baby, ever. But, when I went into early labor with Maddison, my mom called him in a panic. He came to the hospital with Leslie, begging to be in the delivery room, but I refused to let him in. So, now that I am a senior, and Maddison is almost two, the court has ordered that Michael take some responsibly to his daughter... his own creation, but he won't. I guess that's all I can do, you know?"

I nodded. "That's very intense story, Alyssa. I'm so sorry."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, Bella, really. Don't be sorry. I have my little Maddison now, and everything can't be better. It's just sometimes I want a break -to be able to hang out with my friends, or not have to worry about where she is, and how she is doing. Sometimes I just want to quit, to give up, but I know I can't do that. I'm in this for the rest of my life, no matter what. And since Michael isn't doing anything to help, it feels like I'm doing this alone."

I put a hand on my stomach and rubbed it gently. "Parenthood is a full time job."

Alyssa sighed again. "I shouldn't be saying this to you. It's only going to worry you."

I shook my head. "No, no, no, it's totally fine. I'm used to being on my own now, so things like that don't really bother me that much anymore."

She nodded. "So, where's Jacob? He's been gone for a long while..."

Jacob suddenly appeared from around the corner, his face still hard. "I'm right here."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is everything okay, Jacob?" I asked.

He frowned at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone, if you don't mind."

Alyssa smiled. "Not at all."

Jacob took my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria. We walked to a deserted part of the mall, where nobody walked, and stood there in silence for a moment.

"Is everything okay, Jacob? You're worrying me."

Jacob sighed. "I think I imprinted..."

**--**

**A/N- Here is chapter twenty! I hope you like it, considering I have been working very hard to get this out. It was meant to be a birthday gift to TwilightEdwardBella95, but yesterday, November 11th, but uncle died in hospital due to a very short battle with cancer. I sat down and tried to write, but I couldn't concentrate. His wake it tomorrow, followed by a funeral on Friday, so I decided to get this chapter out now, so I can have some time with family. Rate and review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Imprinted

**Chapter Twenty-One**

My jaw dropped. "You... imprinted? On who?" I asked, gasping. I hadn't been expecting this- not at all, not now. Jacob always kept to himself, only speaking to a stranger when spoken to, and being very low key about everything going around him. I thought about how Sam would react to this news, wondering if he would take it as good or bad.

"Who was that girl that was with you... ?" Jacob asked timidly, turning his face away from me to hide his blush.

I gasped. "Maddison?! The little girl?!"

Jacob's eyes went wide. "No, no, no, not her. Who was with her?"

I sighed. "Her mother, Alyssa. She's my tutor while I stay in Forks."

He sighed, his eyes lowering. "Alyssa...that's a pretty name."

I gasped again. "You imprinted on my friend? Jacob, what were you thinking?!"

"I can't help it, Bella. It just happened, and I don't know how to control it." I could hear the concern in his voice as he said this.

"Well, what do you do now?" I asked, concern in my own voice now. Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know, really. I mean, there must be something I could do…"

I sighed. "Let's just go back out there, and try to act like everything is normal. Don't speak too much, or say anything stupid."

Jacob nodded. "Got it,"

We turned to walk back to the cafeteria, an awkward silence traveling with us. It was weird to think of Jacob and Alyssa even being friends, and now, the fact that Jacob had imprinted on her meant that they would have to spend more time together whether she liked it or not.

We arrived back in the cafeteria moments later to see Alyssa still sitting on the same table, feeding Maddison a bottle. I smiled at the sight and put my hand on my ballooned stomach. We quickly took a seat at the table –me sitting as close to Alyssa as possible, and Jacob sitting the farthest away.

"This little one sure can eat," I commented. Alyssa chuckled and wiped Madison's face with a cloth. Maddison giggled at her mother, and I smiled.

"She does eat a lot, but she's a baby, she's suppose to," Alyssa laughed.

"She's a very pretty baby you got, Alyssa," Jacob commented. He still looked tense; his back was straight up against the hard chair, his hands dripping the ends of the table to the point where his fingers where turning white. His lips didn't look like they were moving, but it was obvious that he was one speaking.

Alyssa blushed. "She is, isn't she? I'm a very lucky girl. Thanks, Jacob."

Jacob turned away from Alyssa and to me, whispering, "I'm going to leave now, Bella."

"Okay, well, I guess we can leave now."

He shook his head. "No, it's okay. You should stay here with Alyssa. I'll call Embry or Quil to pick me up."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive."

Alyssa turned towards us. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Jacob nodded, tense still. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just going to leave now."

Alyssa smiled. "Well, Jacob, it was nice to meet you."

He nodded. "Likewise, bye."

I didn't even have enough time to blink before I saw Jacob stand up, and rush towards the exit. He moved so quickly, so fast, that my head spun just trying to follow him with my eyes. But, once I knew he was safely outside, I turned back to Alyssa, and smiled. She smiled back, and rubbed Madison's back.

"Maybe we should head back to my house for tutoring now?" I asked Alyssa.

She nodded. "Can I get a ride with you? We got a taxi up here, so maybe it would be better if we drive home with you."

I nodded. "Of course. Charlie bought be a car seat for the baby, so Maddison is taken care of. Let's go."

We walked out of the busy mall, and into the parking lot. After a few minutes of trying to buckle Maddison into the confusing seat belt, we were headed in the direction of Forks.

We didn't talk much on the way, just make little comments here and there. I was mostly thinking about Jacob, and how he must feel. I couldn't think of what he might be thinking right now, but he must be a little scared. I mean, it's Jacob, for crying out loud! My best friend here in Forks, and now, the attention would be diverted to someone else. I didn't know if it was jealousy that was creeping up to me, but something deep down inside me told me it was.

I decided to keep quiet until we got back to Charlie's house.

--

We arrived at the house a little while later after dropping Maddison off at Alyssa's mother house just a few blocks away from Charlie's. Denise, Alyssa's mother, took Maddison with ease, as if she was one of her own, an carried her swiftly inside after placing a kiss on Alyssa on the forehead. We left quickly, then, realizing we had taken more time than nessacasary, and drove to Charlie's.

I opened the door to Charlie's house and was automatically met my the smell of cheese, bread, and meat. I realized Charlie had made a pizza, and he was sitting at the dining room table. I smiled at him gracefully.

"Hey, dad," I said relaxed. Charlie smiled up at me, a warm, pretty smile and I felt guilty for having to leave him soon.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you to come home. I got hungry. But you and Alyssa are welcome to some, if you like."

I looked at Alyssa, and she shook her head politely. "No thanks, dad. We're just going to head upstairs to do some homework."

Charlie nodded and I took Alyssa's hand and went upstairs to my room. I went to my desk and took out the required books, and then went back to my bed and sat down. Alyssa was already there, the pencils from my pencil case scattered everywhere. Alyssa looked puzzled as she held a non-sharpened pencil in her hand.

"I can't find the sharpener."

I laughed at her, and then handed her the sharpener from across the bed. She took it out of my hand, and quickly sharpened the pencil.

Alyssa was tall, well, taller than me, at least. Her hair was a dark auburn color, not really brown or orange, just a very pretty mix of both. Her eyes were bright green with a rim of grey around the edges. She wore fairly nice clothes, nothing like Rosalie or Alice wore, but I was fairly jealous of some of the t- shirt she had at her house.

"Let's get started, " I mumbled, grabbing myself a pencil and starting to write.

Work lasted for about two hours; time passed quickly this time, unlike most times when I felt that the minute hand didn't move at all. Alyssa had explained some simple math and English to me, along with some history -stuff I already knew from my days at the library. I had packed up the books quickly, eager to get things out of my way so I could lay down.

"Want to watch some TV?" I asked casually, grabbing the remote from my side table. Alyssa nodded in response as I turned the show on. It was a soap opera, so I didn't really pay too much attention. At least Alyssa seemed to enjoy.

I decided to ask a question, my curiosity overcoming me. "So, what do you think of Jacob? He's a nice boy, isn't he?"

Alyssa smiled. "He's really nice, actually, and sort of cute too."

I laughed. "Totally."

Alyssa frowned. "Too bad he's younger than me."

I laughed. "Age isn't everything, you know. It's the... connection. Who knows, maybe you guy's will have a _thing _later on."

She blushed. "Right..."

I flicked my attention back to the TV screen, faintly aware of what was going on in this scene. I hadn't watched much TV lately -if any at all. I had put my attention to something more important.

Soon after though, Alyssa had to leave. I watched from the door as her mother picked her up, a sad feeling washing over me when she left. Alyssa was all the company I had here since Jacob and Charlie, and both of them didn't really know what I was going through. It was nice to have someone to lean on, and tell my problems to. Knowing she had to same problems gave me comfort.

I sighed, and -after a quick goodbye to Charlie- went upstairs to bed.

**--**

**A/N- Short? Yes. Crappy? Yes. Boring? Yes. Useless? Yes. I am so sorry for the -how should I say this- total crappiness of this chapter. It's late; I'm tired and thirsty and I want to go to sleep. Maybe that's the reason why this chapter is so bad? Probably. **

**But, maybe if you review I'll feel better?**

**Also, I am so sorry for all the canon (characters that aren't in Stephenie's book) characters, I know some of you are getting tired of them and all that. I am sorry, but I feel like if I add some of my own people, it will make this story more my own? If that makes sense. But, like I said, it's late, so If I sound like I'm rambling, it's because I can't tell which way is up, and which was is down.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Please, rate and review, despite the badness of this chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: Edward

**Chapter Twenty- Two**

_Edward_

It was the way her heart beat in harsh, uneven movements whenever I touched her, that drove me away. I didn't want to go, but a part of me –some part deep inside- was telling me that leaving would be the best thing to do. I would leave, and let Bella live out her life the way it would have been if she hadn't met me. It was better for her to be away from me, no matter how much it hurt us both.

It was the mere fact that leaving would make it better that made me stay away. If I stayed, I was endangering her life, putting her in unnecessary danger, a fact that I just couldn't live with. If anything happened to her –anything at all- it would be all my fault and I just wouldn't be able to live with myself.

But what if I had stayed? Would things be different? I doubted it. I bet Bella was happy now, living her own life, perfectly happy. Nothing would have changed over the past six months; she would still be the same, klutzy person I left her as. She probably had a new boyfriend, someone who wasn't dangerous, wasn't masochistic; someone who was normal.

I hadn't really thought much about Bella's feelings the day I left, but the heartache I saw in her face sent me down a long, narrow hill. It was the pain that reflected in her eyes, the tears that ran down her face, and the way her whole body shook as I left, that made me uncomfortable. By protecting her –my Bella, my love- I was hurting her beyond what I thought possible.

I remember the way the words came out of my mouth, with such a fierce and harsh tone. I must have left her with the impression that I didn't love her, didn't care for her, and didn't want her. It wasn't true. I still want her. I want to be able to feel her heart beat, to lay my icy hands on her warms ones, and watch as her chest rises and falls unevenly in her sleep. They were just a few of the things I had to give up after I left her, a few things that I would do anything to have back.

I shook my head.

No. I can't be thinking like this, not now, not after all these months of having to live without her. I was just getting used to the fact that she wasn't with me anymore, wasn't within my reach. The thought pained me more than I thought it should. Why couldn't I just accept the fact that I was never to be with her again? Why was it so hard to come to terms with?

Again, I shook my head of those thoughts. They were thoughts that I hadn't wanted to re-surface, not now, at least. I just wanted to forget about Bella, forget about the warm scent of blood the drifted into my nose every time she would walk by me, forget about the long brown hair that hung in ringlets down her back, her eyes, those brown orbs that were almost as captivating as her body. I wanted to forget it all... but I just couldn't bring myself to forget all the good times we had.

To say I regret leaving would be a lie. I don't regret it, not much, at least. I was glad I left, and gave Bella the real chance to have a normal life with a human husband and beautiful children. I was glad she was going to live a long life, without me to stop her from doing the human things she wanted to do. But at the same time I felt guilty for leaving her with such a bad last impression.

Would she always think of me as the man who broke her heart, or would be eventually forget about me altogether? I cringed mentally at the thought, though it was what I wanted to happen. I wanted her to just forget about me, forget about the times we shared, forget about the fact that she knew my deepest secret.

I drove faster now, my foot pressed on the gas. I was driving at full speed, without a final destination that was my point of stopping. I was just going to drive, drive away somewhere, and drive somewhere I could think about everything that has been going on. I just wanted to get out of this life for a little while; maybe I would go back to Forks, just to watch her sleep once more, to watch her chest rise and fall. Maybe.

But I knew I couldn't do that. What was the point? To go there, watch her, and have to leave again? It would be too painful to sit there and watch her beautiful frame for hours without touching her warm skin and soft hair. It would be nearly impossible for me to be near her, and not hold her in my arms, kiss her, and tell her how much she truly means to me. No, that would be impossible, indeed.

Just the mere thought of seeing her again made my insides wrench uncontrollably. I could feel the venom burning in my mouth as I thought more about her, the night we had shared nearly eight months ago, and how wonderful and magnificent it had truly been.

I had touched my icy hands against her sides, delicately, as if she were a vase. I knew that -with one wrong twitch of my finger- I could break her so easily. I remember the sensation I felt as she ran her warm hand down my arms, sending heat and sparks throughout my body. I kissed her more passionately than ever before, knowing I had to leave her soon. I wanted this moment to last, forever. Maybe then I could stay.

The night ended all too quickly.

I had left her house before the sun was up, needing to get home to get ready for school. I knew that, when the end of the day would come, that I would need to part from the only one I have ever truly loved, and start a new life somewhere else, somewhere far away.

I was glad that it was sunny that day, and I wouldn't need to face Bella, my love, until this evening. I stayed home, reminiscing my night in my mind, thankful that Alice had taken the day off and went hunting. I remembered the good memories, the one's I loved and cherished deep within me. I tried to make the day prolong, but before I knew it, it was time.

I remember the look on her face -that of horror and sadness. The tears ran down her face so freely, so openly, it was like I was being ripped apart inside. She begged me not to go, not to do this to her, but I didn't listen. I ended the dreaded conversation, the last conversation I would ever have with her, with such a lie, and it was unbearable to think about.

"I don't love you anymore..."

Those words sounded so twisted coming out of my mouth, that it was almost surreal. I hadn't imagined how Bella must have felt, I couldn't imagine that, because then, I would be forced to run to her, take her into my arms, and tell her that it was a lie, and that I did love her. She was my breath, the only reason I wanted to stay on this Earth. She was my heart, and I had let her slip through my iron grasp so easily by just saying those words.

I wanted my Bella back.

But it was just so difficult.

--

**A/N- This is for all the Edward fans that are reading. I hope you like this little chapter in Edward's point of view. Rate and review!**

**So, has anyone seen the Twilight movie? It was extremely good. I saw it twice since Friday, and I must say, it was the best movie I have **_**ever**_** seen. **_**Ever**_**. If you want to talk about the movie with me, or to just talk, PM me. I love making new friends.**


	23. Chapter 23: Check Up

**Chapter Twenty- Three**

"Nothing much has been happening around her lately -nothing worthy of talking about, at least," I said sheepishly to Alice. I didn't want to tell her about Jacob imprinting on a new friend, not yet, at least. I would wait until we were face to face, just for my own personal comfort and enjoyment. I wanted to see her face when I told her.

"That's good to hear, I guess. At least I know there's no trouble for you to get in while I'm still in Florida," Alice said in a high soprano voice. I smiled at the sound of her laugh, and laughed myself.

"How is Renee lately? Have you seen anything?" I asked quickly, dangling my feet over the side of my bed. There was a short pause before Alice spoke.

"She's fine. They are still looking for an apartment close by to where the other apartment was, but they haven't found anything just yet."

I sighed in frustration. "It looks like I'm going to have to stay in Forks for a little longer than I hoped, I guess. I was really hoping I wouldn't need to stay her longer than two months."

Alice giggled. "It'll be okay. You'll be back in Florida before you know it, I can see it. I can also see a beautiful, bouncing baby boy."

I gasped. "You can _see_ him?"

I heard Alice giggle. "It was only for a short minute, but Bella, you will have the most amazing, beautiful, healthy baby on the Earth. You are very blessed, just know that. Even if you don't have everything you want, you will always have everything you need."

I grinned widely, and placed my hand on my stomach. "I'm just happy that they baby will be fairly normal. I don't want to have to deal with a lot."

Again, she laughed. "The baby will be fairly normal, Bella. He will just be a little different, nothing noticeable. He will be more aware as an infant, processing things earlier than other babies his age. He will probably have other small qualities, early speech, for example, but only by a few months." I gasped. "Don't worry, Bella, you won't have a talking two month old." Alice laughed… again. I hadn't realized how upbeat and happy she always was.

"So, other than that, he will be completely and utterly normal? Human, even?"

"Of course he will be normal, Bella. But, remember who is father is. He could never be completely human, but the human gene is more dominant than the vampiric gene."

I sighed. "Oh, well, that's alright, I guess."

"Well, don't hesitate to call. Rosalie and I might fly down to Forks in a few weeks to stay for a little while. She hates that she can't be with you during this, as weird as that sounds."

I smiled, though I knew she couldn't see me. "That's great, Alice! I've missed you both so much!"

"We've missed you, too, Bells. We'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Okay."

I hung up the phone, and threw it across my room until it landed on my computer chair. I sighed and rolled onto my back, squinting when a little pain shot up across my lower back. I didn't worry, though. The doctor had said that back pain was normal in the last couple months of pregnancy, when the baby was almost done growing, and a little heavy.

I gently put my hand on my stomach, liking the warm feeling of joy that erupted through my body when I did this. I moved my hand slowly, starting at the waist of my jeans, and moving all the way up to the top of my stomach. I felt the baby kick -just the slightest movement from within my stomach- and automatically a smile appeared on my lips.

This baby -my baby, my creation, my world- was all that mattered to me now. My attention, my every ounce of attention, was focused on this little baby, making sure he got everything he needed, everything he could ever want. That included a very stable home, a caring mother, and unconditional love. I would supply my baby with everything he needed, and _never _leave him.

"Bella, "I heard a voice call from outside my closed door. It was Charlie. "Are you coming yet? You're going to be late for your doctor's appointment."

I sighed. "I'll be right down," I called out.

I heard Charlie descend down the stairs, the sound of his thumping boots slowly decreasing until they could no longer be heard. I slowly began to sit up from the comfortably position of my bed, inch by inch, very slowly, until I was sitting up.

With a sigh, I slowly got off the bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie was there, leaning against the counter with a glass of water in his hand. I walked over to him, a smiled on my face, and grabbed a bottle of water. I opened it quickly, and took a long drink of the refreshing liquid.

"Are you ready to go now, Bells?" Charlie asked again, placing the empty glass on the counter behind him. I nodded and threw my half empty bottle of water in the fridge. I made a mental note to drink the rest of that later.

"Let's go then," he proclaimed, walking out of the kitchen. I followed behind him swiftly, my hand still firmly locked on my stomach. I grabbed my coat from the hall closet, and quickly slung it over my shoulders and zipped it up. It was a snug fit, considering it had been the coat I had before I had gotten pregnant, but I still fit into well enough.

Charlie opened the door for me, and we both headed in the direction of his cruiser.

Charlie opened the door for me, and then quickly stumbled back to his side of the car, and got in. I got in –slowly, of course- and strapped myself in the seat belt. Charlie did the same, started the car's engine, and drove in the direction of the Forks medical clinic.

"So," Charlie began, not wanting this to be yet another silent car ride. "Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

I sighed. "Not really," I confessed. "I haven't really gotten around to looking at the name books Alice had sent down for me."

He nodded, and then suddenly got tense. "I think…" he started, a little disoriented. "Maybe the name should have a connection to _him_."

I gasped. "Dad…" I began. "That wouldn't fair. I don't want anything to do with _him_ anymore, and I don't want the baby to, either."

"But how would you feel if Renee had kept you away from me, away from who I was and what I did? I'm sure you wouldn't like it very much."

"Of course I wouldn't, but you didn't leave my mom. You stayed with her, with me, too."

He sighed. "I guess you're right, but think it over anyway. I don't even know why I brang it up, anyway. I knew you would shut it down. Sorry."

I sighed, again. "Me, too…"

We pulled up to the clinic a little while later. It was raining harder now, of course, and in a frenzy to stay dry, I put up my hood. Charlie did they same with his coat, too, and be both walked franticly into the tiny building.

It smelt the same as it always did; burning plastic and mould. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand, without seeming to be rude. I didn't want everyone to think I was arrogant and didn't appreciate the medical attention that I was getting which not everyone got to receive. I walked up slowly to the reception desk, and was greeted by a tiny blonde woman with an English accent.

"Isabella Swan," I told her when she asked my name. She nodded, and typed something down quickly on the computer. She scanned her eyes up and down a list of different clients -I hadn't realized I wasn't the only Isabella- and then smiled when she found what she was looking for.

"Room 3, just around the corner," she instructed, pointing over the desk to a small hall. I nodded and gave her a shy smile before turning and walking over to Charlie.

"Do I... _have _to go in?" he asked, scratching his head nervously.

I giggled. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He let out a big gust of air. "Oh, thank goodness! I fainted the first time Renee went in with you, so... I don't know what will happen if I went in again. I don't really want to find out, either."

I smiled. "It's alright. Well, I should go in..." Charlie nodded at me, and I turned and walked down the hallway.

I stopped in front of a large door, and knocked twice. After hearing someone telling me to come in, I opened the wooden door and stepped into the room.

It wasn't a large room, but it wasn't small either. There was a cot to the very left, and to the right was a large counter which spear over two walls. The walls were decorated with bright colors and pictures -very welcoming.

"Isabella, how very nice to see you again," Doctor Molina -Mr. Molina's wife- greeted me cheerfully. I smiled at her, baring my set of white teeth.

"It's nice to see you, too, Doctor Molina."

"Would you like to start the procedure now?" she asked me, picking up her clipboard.

I nodded. "Yes."

She lead me over to the cot, and I carefully laid down on it. The material was cold against my arms, but I just shook it off.

"Now, just lift up your shirt a little bit," she said, motioning towards my body. I did as I was told quickly, and lifted my shirt up. She grabbed the wand from the side of the ultra sound machine and then turned to me.

"This will be cold," she warned.

I smiled. "I know."

She placed some gel on my stomach, and then moved the wand onto it. As she started to move the wand around, I could see the black and white picture of my baby appear on the screen.

"And you are seven months along now, correct?" she asked.

I nodded. "Almost eight."

She just nodded and continued to move the wand all over my stomach, looking at the different positions of the baby. I just looked at the screen, and grinned.

"Well," she said, lifting the wand off my stomach and wiping the gel off. "It looks like everything is perfectly normal for this part of your pregnancy. But, since it is close to your due date, I want you to take it easy for the next couple months. Don't overwork yourself."

I giggled. "Jacob and Charlie won't let me, trust me."

She smiled. "Is Jacob your boyfriend?"

I frowned. "No," I stated clearly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I didn't know..."

I took a breath. "It's okay."

She smiled. "Well, take it easy."

I nodded. " I will, Mrs. Molina, thanks."

--

**A/N- Here is chapter twenty three! I really hope you like it, and that it was worth the wait. I am sorry that this chapter isn't fabulous, but I've been super busy lately, and just couldn't find enough time to write! I hope this is good enough. Rate and review!**


	24. Chapter 24: It's Time

**Chapter Twenty- Four**

I woke up the next morning with a weird, queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Alarmed, I sat up, and gripped my stomach with my hand, scrunching my nose and shutting my eyes. I tried to take deep breaths, in and out, but it was hard to concentrate when the pain was so intense, like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was like someone was driving needles into my stomach, and as much as I tried to ignore it, it was just too intense.

With a large breath, I reached over to my nightstand and used it to help myself up. My legs felt like water, like they couldn't withstand my weight, like they were about to give away at any second. I grabbed onto different furniture until I made it to my door.

And then it happened.

I felt a warm gush of liquid crawl down my leg, soaking my pants. My legs became more unstable then, and I collapsed on the floor in a wet heap, my face still crunched in pain. I tried again to breath, but was unsuccessful.

"Charlie," I said with all the energy I could muster up. "Charlie...help."

It only took him a few minutes to hear my feeble attempts, but I could hear the sound of his boots coming up the stairs, and his keys jingling in his pocket. I tried to picture him walking up the stairs, just to keep my mind on something, until he opened the door.

"Bells," he said calmly, rushing to my side and helping me sit up. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "The baby's coming," I told him. I watched as the realization hit him, and his eyes went wide. "Take me to the... hospital."

"Are you sure?" he asked, brushing some hair out of my face. "It's a little early, isn't it?'

I nodded. "Dad, please, take me to the hospital. I'm sure the baby is coming... now."

He nodded, and helped me stand up. He kept his hand on my lower back, and another on my shoulder as he carefully guided me out of my room, and down the stairs. He donned my jacket for me, and threw his over my shoulders, and we continued out the door.

"Wait," I said to him. "Call Alice and Rosalie, please..."

"Now?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, now," I said, angry. "It's going to take her a while to fly down here, and I want her there when this baby comes."

"I'll call when we get there."

"Charlie."

"No, Bella," he said with a sigh. "You are in labor. You are going to the hospital before I call anybody."

My eyebrows creased. "Fine."

The drive to the hospital seemed longer than it should have. Charlie kept his hand on my knee the whole time, telling me to breathe and stay calm. I wondered how he could be so composed while doing this, while I was panicking and crying and screaming in pain. It was like it didn't bother him, even though he couldn't even come in with me when I was having a regular checkup.

I was relieved when I saw the hospital lights up ahead, the bright twinkling lights dazzling in the dark. Charlie rushed me to emergency where some nurses helped me out of the car, shoved some forms in Charlie's face, and whizzed me down a long hall, and into a room which smelt like plastic and cleaner. I hurled at the retching smell.

"Give me drugs," I demanded. "Now, please, drugs..."

The nurse smiled at me. "I'm going to sent a doctor in to make sure everything it in tact first, then, if it's the right time, he will surely give you an epidural."

I groaned. "Hurry."

"Yes."

She helped me change into one of those ugly gowns with no back in them, and sat me on the bed. The bed smelt worse than the room, and I resisted the urge to throw up.

"I'll send the doctor in now," the nurse said as she turned and left the room. I was ware then of Charlie standing outside the door, and when he saw me looking at him, he walked in and sat down next to me on the plastic chair.

"How do you feel, Bella?" he asked me, placing a hand on my head.

"Terrible."

He chuckled. "Your mother said the same thing."

I nodded. "Did you call Alice and Rose?" I asked.

"And your mother, too. They're going to get on the ten 'O' clock flight together. So they should be here around five."

I didn't get to answer him. A pain shot through my body like a thousand knifes, and I crinkled my face and grabbed a hold of the sheets. Charlie stood up, and looked over me, suddenly panicked. I took a breath, let it out, then took another, but the pain didn't subside... it got worse.

"Isabella Swan," someone said as they entered the room. I looked up to see a doctor, holding a clipboard and wearing a lab coat. "Looks like someone is having a baby."

"Looks that way," I said through clenched teeth, my eyes shut firmly closed. He walked over to me and sat on the stool at the foot of my bed.

"I need you to put her legs up here for me," he said, patting his hand on the stirrups. I did as told, and he quickly examined me while Charlie stood as far back as possible.

"Well," he said, taking off his gloves and putting them in the waste basket. "It seems like you are about seven centimeters dilated."

I nodded, not really caring. "Can I have some drugs? Please?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

After getting the epidural, I felt much better. For the next two hours, I slept peacefully. When I woke, I realized the cramping pain subsided to a mere flicking in my side, and for that I was extremely grateful. Charlie had left to get me some ice, so I was alone in the small, cramped room forced to listen to the constant flicking of the heart monitor.

When Charlie returned a few minutes later with the doctor, he checked me again.

"Well, Isabella, I think it's time to have a baby?"

My eyebrow cocked. "Right...now?"

"You're fully dilated, so yes, you're having a baby right now."

"Oh...okay."

He helped me adjust my legs in the stirrups so I was comfortable.

"Now, when you feel another contraction, I want you to push with all your might to your bottom. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

I nodded, and then waited until another contraction did. When it hit, I could feel my whole body rack in pain, and I did as I was told and pushed. The pain was unbearable, and I grabbed Charlie's hand on a fit.

"Again, Isabella, again," he encouraged. I threw my head back, and pushed. I could feel my insides burning, and screamed in pain as another contraction hit, and I pushed yet again.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, groaning in complete and utter pain. "I want Edward."

"Edward?" Charlie asked and I franticly nodded.

"I need Edward, Charlie, please..."

He stuttered. "I... can't get you Edward, Bella. He's gone."

"Keep your head on your chest," he instructed and I did as I was told.

Charlie leaned down to my ear. "Stay calm, you don't need Edward. You're doing wonderful, Bella. Much better than your mother, let me tell you that." I think he was trying to make a joke, but I saw no humor in it whatsoever.

"Another big push," he told me. "The baby's crowning."

I took a deep gulp of air, so big that my lungs hurt, and pushed again. I could feel my face become hot and red and sweaty, and I used my free hand to wipe some hair out of face.

"Come on, Bells, you can do this," Charlie said. "Another one, come on, you're almost there."

"Push," the doctor instructed.

Again, I pushed down with all my energy. My fingernails dug into the materiel of the hospital bed, but I released them when I felt the baby slip from my body. My whole body collapsed, and my legs feel from the stirrup and back onto the bed. I closed my eyes again, breathing heavily with sweat dripping from every part of my body. I listened to the nurses move around the room, and the faint cries of the baby. My baby boy.

"Here is your baby boy," the nurse said to be, walking towards me with a bundle of fabric, placing it in my open arms. I looked down at him, and pushed the blanket away from his face so I could admire him. He was so beautiful with his auburn color hair and brown eyes.

"He's so beautiful, Bella," Charlie told me, smiling as he touched his cheek tenderly.

"Do you have a name for him?" the nurse asked, smiling.

I looked down at my baby, then at Charlie. "I've listened to you, Charlie."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What?"

I looked back down at my baby. "Mason Alexander Swan."

--

**A/N- Here is the chapter that you guys have been waiting for. I know it is short, and the rest of the chapters will probably be around the same length or a little longer, depends. I just wanted to get this out quickly, because I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy writing my book, but I will take some time out to write my fanficiton, don't worry. Oh, do you like the name? Also, in case I don't update before the holiday, I just wanted to wish you all a very Merry Christmas.**


	25. Chapter 25: Michael

**Chapter Twenty- Five**

Mason Alexaner Swan.

My baby.

I still couldn't believe he was here, with me, already. After months of having him inside me, needing me for everything, he was finally here, striving wonderfully, like a newborn baby his age was suppose to. I could already notice some slight differences in his body, even though he is merely two weeks old. He had hair, lots of it, that was growing out of his head in a dark auburn shade- just like Edward. I tried not to dwell on that fact too much.

Mason was born a little over a month early. The doctors never knew that, so when I rushed in, demanding for drugs, I simply told them that I was nine months along, instead of just eight. I don't think Charlie had the abiltly to do the math -he was too busy with his new grandson.

When we brang Mason home for the first time, Alice already had him spoiled. Renee was just happy he was healthy, and Rosalie looked over at me evveously everytime I woud rock him or hold him. I felt bad for her, not being able to have her own children and being forced to sit there and look at my beautiful Mason.

As I sat in the leather recliner in the living room, rocking Mason back anf forth in my arms, Rosalie and Alice walked in together; Alice grinning wildedly, glad to see we were bonding, and Rosalie with a more solem look. I looked up at them and smiled as best as I could.

"Wow," Alice said as she sat on the couch across from me, "he really is something, isn't he?"

I looked down at the baby, grinnined madly, happy. "He is the most precious thing in the whole wide world to me. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"He looks a lot like Edward," Rosalie said as she looked down at Mason. "In the face and hair. Identicle."

"Rosalie," Alice snapped, looking up to shot Rose a dissaproving look. I shook my head at her and then looked back up at Rosalie.

"It's fine," I said. "He does look a lot like Edward." But I couldn't complain. I had the most beautiful baby in my arms, sending an immense amount of pleassure and satisfaction throughout my whole body.

"Well," Alice said after a moment of silence. "Rose and I were planning on going to Port Angelas for a little while to do some shopping. You are welcome to come, but if you wanna stay home with Mason, we understand."

"You guys go," I said. "Have fun. I have company coming over later anyway. Jacob. So it is probaly best if you leave." I didn't want to sound like I was foring them, so I quickly added, "If you want to go, at least."

"We'll go. You and Jacob have some talking to do," Rose said as she grabbed Alice's hand and lead her towards the back door. Alice looked over he shoulder and told me they would be back later on today, and then left. I listened to the soft purr of the car as it wheeled down the road.

I turned my attention back to Mason. "Looks like it's just you and be, buddy," I said, brushing my fingers over the soft hair on his head. He looked up at me, dazed and half asleep, smiling lightly.

"And uncle Jacob," a deep voice from behind me said. I turned my head around and grinned. Jacob walked over towards me, and took the seat where Alice had just been.

"You made it," I said. "I'm glad you could come over."

He shrugged. "I was looking forward to it, actually." He gestured his open arms out towards Mason. "May I?"

I nodded, carefully picking him up and placing him in Jacobs arms. "Hold his head."

He laughed. "Of course," he told me. I watched as Mason yawnded, and snuggled deeper into Jacob's chestm liking the warmth.

"He likes you," I told him with a smile, leaning over and watching him. "Well, he might just like you for the heat."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said, chuckling. "Everyone wants a peice of Jacob."

"Did you ask out Alyssa yet?" I asked, wondering if everyone truly did want a little of Jacob.

"Nope."

I laughed lightly, as not to wake the sleeping baby. "I figured. But you really should if not, she'll be taken."

"No, she won't," he told me. "I'll make sure of it." I was sure I saw him grin. Jacob, always fun and loving, was always up for making jokes and laughing around, no matter what. That was one of the many wonderful traits he had to offer.

"You know," he told me, rocking Mason back and forth in his arms. "I invited Alyssa to come over. I hope you don't mind. I wasn;t really thinking..."

"No, no, no," I said quickly. "It's fine. I haven't seen her and Maddison in a while, so it's all good. I bet she's just killing to see Mason."

"I bet," Jacob said lightly. "This little guy is gorgeus."

Then, as if on some sort of cue, the doorbell rang, and I got up slowly from my spot on the chair to awnser it. I was still sore from giving birth, and it hurt a little when I was in a certain posititon. Standing upright was one of them, but I tackled it out as best as I could.

When I awnsered the door, I was engulfed in a hug, oneon each of my shoulders, and I knew it had to be Maddison and Alyssa. And, surely, when I looked up, it was them, both smiling brightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever," Alyssa said as she put her arm around me. "How's the baby?"

I smiled. "Mason is great. Very good baby."

"Mason?" she mused, smiling. "That's a nice name."

I swallowed hard. "It's after his father's middle name. Masen. I just replaced the secound last letter. I don't want him tied too much to Edward."

"I bet he's a beautiful baby, she said. I nodded, smiling, just at the thought of the little baby I had helped create. "He must be." Alyssa shuffeled Maddison over to her other arm.

⌠Come see him," I said. "He's in here with Jacob."

"Jacob," Alyssa repeated as we walked into the living room where Jacob was still holding Mason in his arms, rocking him back and forth lightly, and I could have sworn I saw him grin. When Jaxob saw Alyssa, I saw his eyes light up, and he quickly handed me Mason to talk to her.

I looked down at Mason, full of pride, and wondered how a babay could be so utterly perfect and amazing. He was everything I had ever wanted in a child with his slim cheeks, tiny fingers and toes, and solid little grip on your finger. His dark brown eyes were identicle to mine, full of life and power. But I could also see many of Edward's features in his. He had the same, round little nose and perfect chin, and when I looked at him, I pictured Edward.

That reminded me of the first night we had brang him home.

When I had dreamed about Edward.

I picture him there, standing over me in my bed, holding dearly onto our little life, singing to him lightly. He kept Mason close to his face, enough so that he would lean down and kiss his head lightly, kiss his cheeks and his nose. I, at that moment, knew he would have been a wonderful father √if he was here.

But he wasn't, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was his choice to leave, to leave me and Mason, even though he never knew about him. He didn't love me ebough to stay, so why would he love Mason anymore? I tried not to think about that too much, but I couldn't help but wonder if he would feel the same spark of connection each time he looked into his eyes, or if he would just pass it off as something it wasn't.

When Jacob and Alyssa had finished there pointless conversation, I held Mason out for Alyssa. She gently placed little Maddison into Jacob's arms, and he held her close. I knew that he would be a great father one day. She took Mason from my arms, and studied his tiny face, his little ears and mouth and chin and and eyes.

"Wow," she said after a moment. "He really is something, isn't he?"

I felt like I had been asked this a million times. "He is. Really."

"I'll believe it," she said. "God, he really his beautiful."

I sighed, deeply. "You should see his father."

She looked up. "I thought you said you don't like to talk about Edward very much," she said as she bounced up and down, force of habit when you have an infant in your arms. Very motherly.

"Oh, I don't," I said quickly, defending myself. "I just felt like it needed to be said. I couldn't lie."

"Oh," she said, and that was it. She was too wrapped up in my tiny son, and keeping him amused until he burst into a fit of tears and wailed loudly, stretching his arms out, his face turning red. I rushed over and took him from her, and she took Maddison from Jacob. I wuickly grabbed his bottle from the coffee table, and put it by his mouth, waiting for him to take it, and when he did, and he stopped crying, and I breathed a deep sigh of relief .

I walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"Man," I said. "He's a joy, really. But he'll wear you out really quickly."

"You said it," Alyssa said as she boucned a giggling Maddison on her leg. "I was up for three days straight when Maddison was born. She was colic, and trust me, that was not fun. You're luck he doesn't cry all the time."

"Colic," I repeated. "I was colic. Poor Charlie and Renne, having to deal with my wails all night long. I bet that wasn"t very fun."

"It probaly wasn't," she laughed. "I hated it when I would be up for nights on end when the baby is crying, and your ex- boyfriend is out partying with his friends all night. God, that really wasn't fun."

"Hey," Jacob said, turning to face Alyssa. "Michael's a jerk. If he can't appricate you and Maddison, he isn't worth the time. Don't even think about him. He's scum." I couldn't help but smile at Jacob's kind words.

"Scum," Alyssa repeated with a smile. "You're right, Jacob. If he can"t look at Maddison and see what a wonderful little girl she is, then maybe he doesn"t deserve the chance."

Jacob grinned, pleased with himself. "You're right."

And, at that moment, her phone rang.

⌠Hello," she said after she dug her hand through her purse to find her cell phone. "This is her. Yes....Oh, my God....I'm on my way... Tell him to hold tight, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone, and for a moment she seemed dazed and disoriented.

"Oh, my God," she said again as she placed her hand on her head. "I have to go."

"Go?" I asked, my voice even. She had just gotten here, and now she had to leave again. "Why?"

"It's Michael," she said, standing up and swinging her purse over her shoulder. "He's hurt."

⌠Hurt?" My voice held concern, though I wasn"t really sure why. "What happened?"

"He was in an accident. Him and Leslie," she paused for a moment. "Leslie's dead."

I gasped, and Jacob's eyes widened. "Oh, my. You have to go then."

"I do," she siad as she quickly picked Maddison up in her arms and swung her diaper bag over her shoulder. "Oh, my God. This is terrible. I need to go."

I looked over at Jacob, and as if he knew what I was saying, he nodded. "We'll go with you, too."

She looked at up. "Thank you so much."

I quickly zipped into the kitchen and grabbed the diaper bag that was already packed incase of an emergency by Renee. I hadn't realized why we need that, but now I was very thankful that she had thought about it. Once I had that swung around my shoulder, I went into the living room. Jacob was standing, with Mason in his arms. He had dressed Mason in a snowsuit, so now he looked bigger than he actually was, but I didn't care. He was my baby.

"Let's go, we really need to leave," Alyssa said as she impatenitly went to the door. "Oh, my God. What am I going to do? What about Maddison?"

I pat her back soothingly. "Don't think about that yet. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

The drive to the hospital seemed to drag on for me, so I couldn't imagine what Alyssa was going through. I glanced to the backseat where she was sitting, Maddison in the middle in her seat, and Mason in his carseat, seeming at all relaxed. He didn't realize what was going on.

When we arrived to the hospital, Alyssa grabbed Maddison and jumped out of the truck, rushing towards the door. I took an extra minute getting Mason, but when he was out, and I was clutching him against my chest, trying to prevent him from the wind, we went into the hosptail. Alyssa was already at the service desk, a crying llittle girl in her arms, begging to let her see Michael. The nurse, an old woman with short red and hair and a purple shirt was looking apoligieticly at her.

"In a moment, dear," she said in a nice voice. ⌠The doctor is taking a few tests, so you will have to wait a little while." I saw the anger build in her face and Maddison continued to cry.

"No," she said. "You don't understand. I need to see him. His daughter needs to see him. Now." She was, as anyone could tell, very impateient.

"Take a seat in the waiting room."

"God dammit,"she said, a little too loudly. All the other waiting patients in the ajoined waiting room turned to look at her. "He is the father of my child. I need to see him _now_."

"Miss," she said. "Please, wait. Before you know it, you can see him."

She sighed, defeated. "Fine," then she quickly added, "Sorry."

She waved her hand in the air. "It's not a problem. Happens all the time, trust me."

We turned back to the waiting room. It was crowded, so we decided to go to another one down the halla little way. When we got there, a group of people, a woman and man, in their forties, and boy, who looked to be about thirteen.

"Oh, Alyssa," the woman said as she held onto Alyssa dearly. "Oh, dear."

I could see the tears building in her eyes. "I know," she said. "I know."

The boy approached her just as the woman stepped back, and gave her a hug. "He's my brother, Alyssa. Nothing can happen to him."

"Nothing will happen," she said. I looked at Jacob. He must have felt the way I did. Like an outsider. We just looked on at the conversation, feeling very sad. "Nothing can happen."

"I'm so scared," he addmited, lowering his head. Alyssa used her finger to lift his chin up.

⌠Hey," she said. "Stay strong, Dylan. You have to. For Michael." Her words crackeled as the tears threatened to fall. She quickly handed Maddison to Dylan, and he walked over to an empty chair to sit. The woman stepped back in place in front of Alyssa, mascara running, hair a mess. Her husband stood behind her, one hand on her shoulder, looking blanky at the oranged flecked carpet.

"Dear," she said, and it sounded like she was reading off a script, dryly. "If anything happens to Michael, anything at all, don't worry about Maddison. She will be taken care of properly. Money isn't an option."

She smiled. "That means a lot."

She sighed. "What am I going to do, Alyssa. I can't loose him. Not now. Not ever." I felt bad for this woman, having to go through seeing her son in such a state. "Ever."

I stepped in now. "Don't think like that. I'm sure he will be fine." I tried my best to sound supportive.

She looked at me. "Who are you?■" She didn't sound rude, just curious, that's all. I smiled at her, holding Mason's head in my hand.

"I'm Bella Swan," I told her smiling. "Alyssa tutors me. This is Jacob Black." I gestured towards Jacob, who smiled lightly. The woman smiled as best as she could, despite the situation.

"I'm Marion," she said, looking at both me and Jacob. "Nice to meet you." She then eyes Mason. "Who is this? Your little brother?" Again, she just sounded curious.

I shook my head. "My son."

"Ah, that's nice. He's very beautiful."

Then, the doctor came out, holding a clipboard.

"I'm looking for the Handon family?" he said, scanning the room. Marion stepped in front of the doctor, he husband right next to her.

"That's us," she said, waving her hand. "Please, can we see him now?"

The doctor nodded. "Follow me. You're are lucky there is a room to fit all these people." He laughed a little. "We have him in a private room for his state. There will be a lot of doctors coming back on forth, so it was best."

"Thank you," Marion said. "Oh, thank you very much."

We were led to a large room, a curtain closed around the best which held Michael. The doctor told them that they could pull back the curtain when they were ready, and as soon as the door closed and the doctor had dissapered down the hallway, Marion slowly drawed the curtain back.

Everyone gasped.

There laying on the bed, was a cut up and bloody Michael, looking very still and in pain. Marion immeditaly turned to her husband and began to sob at the sight of her son, and Alyssa stood still, shocked. Maddison sobs quietly.

"Oh, God," Alyssa said, shaking her head. "Michael, oh, God."

"Look at him, Steve," Marion said to her husband, still crying. "Look at him! It's so terrible."

He nodded, holding her close. "I know, Marion, I know."

Alyssa turned towards Marion and Steve. "Do you mind...?" she asked slowly, and I could tell she felt bad. "I really want to talk to him."

Marion nodded. "Of course, sweetie," she hiccuped as her and Steve and Dylan slowly walked out of the room. When they closed the door, Alyssa walked over to chair that was postitioned next to the bed, and took his hand, which with wrapped ina white bandage.

"Oh, Michael," she siad, shaking her head. "What have you done?" She burried her face into Maddisons back, sobbing. Maddison was still, looking at the battered person who was her father. Jacob and I stayed back to the far side of the room, listening to what she had to say, and praying.

"Listen," she said to him, lifting her head up and moving closer to his face, crying. "You need to pull through this, okay? For me, and for Dylan, your parents... and your daughter. God, Michael, do this for Maddison. If for anyone, do it for your daughter."

"You need to be strong," she continued. "Please..." she said chocking on her words teribbly. "We all need you." She let a sob escape from her mouth. Maddison, still very tiny and just learning to crawl, put her two tiny hands on Michaels large one, and smiled.

"Daddy," she cooed brightly. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Alyssa hugged her close. "That's right honey. Daddy."

Michael's eyes fluttered.

"Ah," he said as his eyes opened a little more, until they were fully open. "W- what is g-going on?"

Alyssa, filled with tears and illusion, said, "Michael, you were in an accident today."

"A- Accident?" he questions and Alyssa frowned. "Leslie..."

She clutched her eyes tightly. "She's gone, Mike. She didn't make it."

His eyes shut, creasing intensely. "This is my fault," he stuttered. "Oh, no, she's gone. What am I going to do?"

"Hey," she said sternly. ⌠I'll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to pull through this, get better, and then you are going to be with your family, and your daughter."

"Maddison," he croaked. "Maddison. Where is she? Where's my baby? Oh, God, Maddison."

"She is right here, Michael," she said as she carefully lowered Maddison onto the bed, next to his side. She cuddeled into him lightly, and he took all the energy he had into wrapping his arms around her tiny little body.

"Daddy," she said, looking up at him. I could almost cry at the sight. Here was this wonderful little girl, loving and caring, with her father. He looked at her with such love it was hard to believe, and I felt envious of that.

"Daddy's right here, Maddison. Daddy's right here," he said as he let a tears slip down his face. "I won't leave you, I promise."

I looked over at Alyssa, who had her knees brang up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them as she silently wept. I felt bad for what she was going through, and I felt bad for Michael. He didn▓t have a choice to whether or not he would leave, but Edward did, and he chose to leave. It would be his loss in the end.

"Look," Alyssa said as she stood up. Maddison stayed put. ⌠Your parents and Dylan are waiting. I'm going to send them in to see you."

He nodded weakly. "Sure."

As Alyssa passed by us, she gave us the best smile possible at this time. I nodded at her and kissed Mason's forehead and a few moments later, Marion, Steve, Dylan and Alyssa entered. Alyssa walked over to us.

"Look, I think we should probaly go now. I'm not up to see him like this yet."

I shook my head. "You really should stay for a little while longer. He needs you, you know," I said. She turned her head back to the bed where Michael was, then back to me.

⌠Maybe," she said quietly, then she looked up at Jacob. ⌠Thanks for being such a good sport, Jake." She hugged him, and I could see the utter joy upon Jacob's face as he hugged her back willingly. She then looked at me. "And you, Bella, for always being there for me. God, what would I do without you?"

I smiled at her and hugged her, little Mason in between us both, sleeping soundly. "Just stay strong, Lyss. Stay strong."

She nodded. "I will."

"Look," I said as we pulled back from the embrace. "You stay here with everyone. Jake and I are going to leave. I want to hear from you later on, so make sure you call me."

She nodded and hugged me one last time. "Again, thank you. Bye."

I hugged back. "Bye."

The ride home from the hosiptal was long, and silent. When we got home, Charlie ponded me with questions. I waited for him to stop before I awnsered.

"Where were you, Bella? I came home and you and the baby were gone! I was so worried!"

"Dad," I said slowly. He ignored me.

"What if something happened and I couldn't be there? What would happen then?"

"Dad," I said again, a little louder this time.

⌠What would you do if..." I cut him off.

"Dad!" I said loudly. Mason stirred in my arms. "He's hurt."

He stopped. "Who's hurt?" he asked, concerned now for the safety of whoever was hurt.

"Alyssa ex- boyfriend," I told him. "Maddison's father. Micael."

He gasped, and a sudden realaztion hit him. "He was the boy in the accident, right?" he asked and I nodded. "I was there, helping with some work that needed to be done. God, he was a lucky boy. The car was detroyed."

I sighed. "Dad," I said again. "Leslie, his new girlfriend, didn't make it. She died."

She shook his head sadly. "Such a shame, you know? Very young. He's luckly to be alive."

I nodded. "Alyssa's counting her lucky stars."

The conversation didn't last long, and when Charlie went to bed, I went into the living room to see Jacob. He was flicking through the channels on the TV aimlessly. And when I entered he stopped, and looked at me, shaking his head.

"I feel so bad for her," he said. "I had to force myself away from her. You don"t know how hard it was to not be able to hold her all the time."

"Don't worry," I said. "It's fine."

"What if she still has feelings for her?" he asked. "I mean, with Leslie gone, it is a great possibilty that they would get back together. They have a baby together, for crying outloud. They have to have a bond."

"Don't think like that," I told him. "I'm sure she likes you, she has to. Your wonderful, Jake. Purely and utterly amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

And with that being said, he nodded, looking down.

--

**A/N- I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I know I did. I got a laptop, so now I can write in pure style. So, I will update as soon as possible. Keep writing everyone! Please, rate and reveiw. Thirty reveiws until I update!**


	26. Chapter 26: Emergency

**Chapter Twenty- Six**

"God, he's so peaceful looking when he's sleeping," I said dreamily as I looked over Mason's cot. Charlie, who was standing next to me, put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. But it was so true, in everyone single detail and word. He was so peaceful and beautiful and everything I could have ever imagined. He was, truly, one of a kind, and I was so glad that he was mine. All mine, and no one else's.

When Charlie left, I was left alone in my room, which was now painted half pink and half blue, I still looked over Mason as he slept, just looking at his face. His chest rose and fell evenly in his sleep, and ever now and then he would whimper, and I would put my hand on his just to let him know I was right there by his side. Always.

I hadn't pictured motherhood to be this way. Not by a long shot. I pictured it being like what you saw on TV, with the screaming infants in the shopping cart as you tried desperately to get what you needed and get out. Before I had him, I pictured it being somewhat like hell, with loud noises that kept you awake all night and screaming in the day enough to make you cover your ears and run. I thought it would be terrible, just at the beginning, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

Motherhood was enjoyable, to me, at least. I know, when I say that having a baby at eighteen is fun, most people would look at me oddly or pass me off at something I wasn't. But, truly, having Mason brought out another side of me. A side of nurturing and caring, a side I never knew I had. Until now.

I walked across my room to my bed, and quickly stuffed a few diapers into the pocket of the diaper bag. The plan for today was that I would be hool, where I would proudly show off my new joy. I would look as all the popular girls laughed at me, wondering how I could be so stupid, and I would look back, wondering the same about them. Some of the teachers would whisper to each other about how I was wasting my life and geting off to a bad start. Mike, would be upset that I actually happy, and wish that I was still sad so that he could comfort me. And, when all this was happening, I would laugh.

I quickly donned my jacket from the chair next to my computer, and put it on. I then went over to Mason's cot, where he was now awake, looking at the different patterns of shapes we had painted on the ceiling. I scooped him up in my arms, kissed his head, and brang him downstairs.

Charlie wasn't working today. He was sick with the flu and forced to stay home. He didn't seem to mind, though. He liked to stay home and watch some lame sports on TV or pig out on takeout and drink beer.

He looked up at me. "Oh, hey there, Bells." I could tell by the way his voice sounded that he was congested. I walked over next to him, and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to take Mason out to the school for a little visit. I promised some people that I would, so I figured it would be a good time."

"Alright," he said, as he came over to stand in front of me to look at Mason, but far enough as not to spread the virus. "Put a hat on him. It's very chilly outside."

I nodded, grabbing the hat from the table. "Since when is it not cold in Forks?" I laughed, and Charlie chuckeled aswell.

"You got a point there," he said, still laughing. I quivkly put the wamr blue hat on Mason's tiny head, and wrapped him tighter in the dark blue blanket he was in. I took the liberty to add other blankets to the bag, just in a case, God forbid, the pyjamas and blanket he already had were not enough.

I quickly told Charlie goodbye and then left. I put Mason in the backseat, making sure he was tucked in with his blanket wrapped around him secerly. I gave him a kiss on the nose before closing the door and getting into the front seat. I started the truck, listening as it roared to life, then quickly backed out of the driveway, and onto the main road, en route to hell.

I hated school, everything about it annoyed me. I hated the way everyone had their own clique with their own lunch table and spot to sit outside. I hated that it was so orignized and put together, so much you could never feel comfortable. I would make sure this time would be different for me. I would enjoy this, showing off Mason and seeing all my old friends again.

The school parking lot was already half full when I got there, and by the looks on everyone's faces, they were surprised to see my bright red truck pulling up into the parking lot now. And when I stalled the car, taking deep, calming breaths, I felt so watched.

It took me awhile to gete my barings together enough so that I could get out of the truck. When I did, everyone who was passing turned their heads to look at me, and I could hear muffeled whispers being said from every single direction imaginable. But, depite the fact that I was being uncomfortably watched, I made my way to the back seat to get Mason. I opened the door and put a blanket over the carrier, to protect him from the wind, and from anyone who was brave enough to approach me, and turned around, coming face to face with Savannah, Lauren, and a girl I'd known from bioligy, Kate Anders.

"Well," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me. Lauren and Kate did the same, and as I looked around, I realized a large group of people were circuling around my truck, waiting for something interesting to happen. "Look who is finally back at school."

"I am back at school," I told her, now suddenly brave. I wasn't going to let her break me down. "And if you have a problem with it, don't bother to tell me, because I don't give a fuck."

"That isn't proper language to be displaying in front of your kid, you know," she said, her snarling, high pitched voice become irratating. "You really should step up."

"And you should really mind you own buisness," I spat. "Because you have no idea what you are saying."

She started to say something, but I cut her off, pushing through the line of people to get into the school. When I did, the stares were even more intense, if that were even possible. I could feel their stares burning a hole in the back of my head, and it made me a little uncomfortable. I tried not to care.

"That's Edward's baby in there," I heard someone say, and I clenched onto the carrier tighter, grinding my teeth. "Poor Edward. He doesn't even know he has a baby."

I rolled my eyes at the comments and walked slowly up the stairs. People still looked at me, and even as I brought Mason to a part of the school I had never been in, the daycare, people still stared.

The daycare was on the second floor, in the very back, East side. It was easy to see, a bright colourful sign which read DAYCARE stood out among the light cream walls. As I opened the door, I noticed there we other children in there, too. Not the students children, but the teachers. There were teachers in there, too, leaning against the wall watching and talking as their kids played with a colourful block set. They seemed to be happy.

When I woman approached me, wearing a white blouse and black pants, she smiled at me. "Here to drop him off?" he asked me. She looked young, only he in her late twenties, I would say. She had light curly blonde hair that was held in a high pony tail on top of her head.

"Um, yes, actually, I am," I said and she reached her arms out, asking for his carrier. I quickly took the blanket off his carrier, exposing his little face, and she took the carrier and put it on the floor between us. "I'm Bella Swan, and this is Mason."

"I'm Joan," she said, pointing to herself. "Mason," she said grinning. "My son's name is Mason, too. It's such a nice name."

I nodded, agreeing. "It is."

"Well," she said as she looked over my head at a clock. "You should probably be headed to class now. The bell rings in two minutes."

I leaned down to Mason's level, and took his little fingers into my hand. "You be a good boy while mommy's at school, alright?" He gurgled, and I laughed, standing up.

"He likes his blanket," I said, pointing to the little blanket he had on him. "If he cries, just give him that and he should be alright." I just wanted to make sure she knew everything.

"Alright, Bella," she said. "You really should go though. Don't want to be late on your first day."

"Right," I said quickly, adjusting my book bag on my shoulder. "Bye."

My first class was just down the hallway, and then to the left. It was health, a subject I loathed.

When I entered the room, the teacher wasn't there yet, thankfully. And, just like outside, all eyes turned to me. I heard some people laugh, and then some whispers, but overall, I ignored it, and took a seat in back of the class, next to a girl whose name was Amy.

When the teacher entered, everyone turned around quickly, away from me. The teacher, Mrs. Sanders, was in her thirties, hated me for one reason. I could have a child, and she couldn't. She had explained to us that when he was a teenager, she was in a car accident, which left her infertile. I hadn't known why she would have bothered to share that with us, but she did anyway.

"Today, class, we are going to be learning about one of the most fascinating systems in the human body..." she paused to stare at me, "the reproductive system." Everyone turned around to face me as Sanders pulled down a very detailed poster of a man and woman.

"You see," she began as she pointed to the woman. I droned her out, not wanting to listen to what she had to say. I started to draw on my notebook a cartoon picture of a little baby, just to pass time. I made the baby have dimples and freckles and short curly hair, complete with a little bow. I was so caught up in my little drawing that I didn't even realize the teacher was talking to me until she called my name, loudly.

"Isabella Swan!" she said, slamming a book down on the table. I jumped up, surprised and a little shocked, as I looked up at her.

"Um...yes?" I asked, slowly.

"How does a woman become pregnant?" I decided at this moment, that I absolutely hated her. How dare she fumble me with this question? Why not Abigail Benson or Katherine Myer? Why me?

"Well," she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Um..well, you see...a woman and a man...have to...have...sex," I said finally, stuttering and stammering foolishly. I felt like an idiot saying this, and I'm sure that was Sanders purpose. She smiled grimly at me before turning to a boy in the class named Will Anders, and asking, "Will, what might happen if a teenage boy and girl have sex?"

Will looked at me, then back to Sanders. "She will get pregnant."

"And what will be the result of that?"

Again, he looked at me, grinning, and I knew what was going to come next. "The boyfriend leaves the girlfriend to take care of their bastard child all by herself."

She clapped. "That's right."

I stood up, now extremely upset. "No," I said as I walked down the space between the desks to stand in front of Sanders. "What will happen is a beautiful little baby that would add so much joy into someone's life. You're just jealous because you're too old and dried up to have a baby." When I said the words I felt a sort of rush, but I immediately regretted saying them.

She looked hurt. "Office. Now." She pointed a shaking finger at the door, and without even a single word, I grabbed my bag and turned around.

I spent the next few hours leaning up against the wall of the school, doing nothing at all, just looking at the few cars as they passed by. I didn't go to the office. What was the point? To be yelled at for five minutes and be sent back to class to have to face Sanders again? No thank you. I'll pass.

When the bell rang for lunch, I went up to the daycare to get Mason. It was my time to show him off.

Joan has passed me Mason, who was smiling brightly, and I took his tiny body into my arms, letting his head rest on my shoulder. When I turned to walk out the door, I took a deep breath.

Everyone stopped.

It had looked like I had paused a movie, everything was still and quiet. I took another breath and started to walk down the hallway. Everyone moved out of my way, still stone shocked, as I walked swiftly with my little baby in my arms. This was, how I would call it, perfect.

When I reached the cafeteria, it was so crowded that people hardly noticed me at all. I walked to the back, where Jessica and Mike and Eric and Angela were sitting, their backs facing me. I touched Mike's shoulder, and he swung around.

"Holy shit," he said, putting a hand on his chest when he realized it wasn't something big or scary. "Holy shit, Bella!" The other's turned around now, and, like everyone else, their jaws dropped.

"Hey," I said quietly. "Long time no see."

"I'll say," Mike said. "Wow, you look different."

"More motherly?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly, then added, "Well, yeah. I mean, you have a baby with you. Surely that's got to count as different."

"Sure it does."

"Oh, my God," I heard a voice say. It was Jessica. "Bella, you're back!"

I nodded. "I'm back."

"Oh, my God," she said again. "You have no idea how much we've missed you and worried about you."

"I've missed you, too," I told her.

Angela stood up to hug me. "You look good," she told me and I pat her back.

When we pulled away, I moved the blanket from Mason's face. "Guys," I began. "This is Mason. My son."

Everyone moved forward to get a better look, and even Eric, who hadn't spoken yet, and only stood there, with a shocked expression laid across his face, took a few steps closer to see. When they stepped back, I said, "He's pretty, huh?"

"Hell he is," Mike exclaimed, then covered his mouth with wide eyes. "Oops, didn't mean to say that."

I laughed. "He's a baby, Mike. Calm down. He can't understand." Mike laughed, too.

That lunch was interesting. I sat with them at the table, like before, with Mason tucked neatly in my arms, sleeping soundly. But instead of taking about pointless things, I focused on telling them about Florida and my new friends there and about the fire and about how I was now stuck in Forks, but was happy. Mason made it all better.

They were happy I was here, they all had said. Glad to see that I was alright, and glad to see that Mason was here, healthy and striving normally. They seemed genuinely pleased with the fact that I had stayed strong throughout the entire ordeal with Edward and the baby and such. I was happy, too.

Then, when they bell rang and we parted our separate ways, I took Mason back up to the daycare, and left to go to my next class: Biology. But, thankfully it was still the first day, and I wouldn't be forced to take a seat where Edward and I used to. That was the best thing about the first day. A fresh start.

When the teacher came in, he nodded his head in my direction and I nodded mine back, just to say hello. Even in this class, where I sat in the very back, people still managed to stare at me, and whisper.

"I hear she's pregnant again."

"I heard that the baby isn't even Edwards, and that he was so heartbroken when he found out, that he left her. And Bella is telling everyone he left because he didn't love her. She is such a liar."

"I heard she took up drugs and her baby was born with a heart defect."

"Really? I heard that she checked into rehab in Florida for an eating disorder."

They were the most stupid rumours I have ever heard. But instead of tackling the girls who were saying them, like most would, I laughed them off, shrugging. I didn't want it to bother me, and I wasn't going to. I was going to go through the rest of the day as happy and cheerful as I could possibly be, and no rumour or person was going to stop that.

I will be happy one way or another.

I will.

The teachers started on about something, and I listened to him intently, taking notes and such, while other people were talking and flicking pieces of crumbled paper at each other childishly. I, on the other hand, was doing what I was supposed to be doing, and enjoying it. Nothing would bring me down.

That was, until, Joan burst into the classroom, Mason in her arms, hiccupping oddly. "Oh, my God. Bella!"

I stood up, rushing towards her. "What? What's going on?"

She shook her head furiously, Mason still hiccupping. "I don't know. He was fine, laying in a cot, sleeping. Then, all of a sudden I heard these weird noises, and I went to check him out, and he was breathing funny."

"Breathing funny?" I asked, taking Mason out of her grasp and holding him. I looked at him, his face nearly blue, his little body racking with attempts to get air. "We have to go to the hospital."

When I turned around, I saw everyone was standing up, concerned. "Sir, listen, I have to go, like, real..."

He cut me off. "Go. This could be serious."

I nodded, and dashed out the classroom, running through the hall and down the stairs, Joan couldn't leave, she had other children to attend to. As I ran down the stairs and out the door, I have never felt so scared in my entire life.

When I put Mason in his car seat quickly, I wasted no time getting in the driver's side and starting off the main road before turning off into the highway en route to the hospital. Mason, still making funny noises when he was breathing, was sitting in his car seat, and each time I glanced back at him from the rear view mirror, I felt a little bit of my heart sink. I clutched my hand tighter on the wheel and drove, drove so fast, that when I got to the hospital, I didn't even bother to turn the truck off before I got Mason and went into the hospital.

The same lady was working there from before, with red hair and, today, a pink shirt on. As soon as she saw my face, she rushed towards me, a panicked look.

"Dear, what happened?" she asked, looking down at Mason. I had realized I was crying hysterically until now, when it mattered.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head, more tears running down my face. "He just.. can't breathe. Please, help me, please. Oh, God, help."

"I'm going to get the doctor."

She walked down the hall a little while, and I followed behind her swifty, scared for Mason. He was getting even more blue, his little chest struggling to rise and fall. When the nurse came out of the room with the doctor, I froze.

"Carlisle?"

--

**A cliffy, I know. But I will update soon. Real soon. Tomorrow, probably. I really hope you like it. Give me tons of reviews, people, please!**


	27. Chapter 27: Words Cannot Decribe

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't move.

I could barely blink.

But I walked with him for Mason.

He led me down a hallway very quickly, still extremely graceful, still beautiful. I tried to stay composed, like I should, but every single time he would look at me; I would look down, not wanting to see him. It hurt, even if it was just Carlisle, and the pain was unbearable.

"Come in here," he told me as he held the door open for me. I lowered my head, held tightly onto Mason, and walked into the room with a bed. There was a little chair in the corner of the cramped room, and I took a seat.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" His voice was still angelic, as usual.

I stuttered. "He's... not breathing right," I told him, still looking down.

He held his arms out. "May I?"

I nodded. "Err, yeah, sure." I slowly handed Mason to him, watching as Mason shivered when Carlisle's hand touched his skin. Carlisle seemed relaxed, totally at ease, as he laid Mason down on the bed. He examined him for what seemed like centuries, and injected him with a needle in his arm to help. I watched as he put a mask over his tiny little face.

"Well," Carlisle said. "It seems he has had an allergic reaction."

"Reaction?" I said. "To what?"

He shrugged. "Well, by the looks of the symptoms, it seems to be some sort of spray. Like a cleaner."

"What should I do about it?"

"First, you should take him to the clinic in Port Angeles, they do allergy tests. And second, you should make sure to dispose of all household cleaners as soon as you get home. But for now, just take give him these pills, two times a day for about three days, just to clear up the build-up of mucus in his throat. If any rashes breakout on his skin, give him some of this cream. It will really help it. Other than that, it is all good. Just make sure you or your boyfriend wash your hands very good before doing so."

I gasped.

He didn't know.

I pushed that to the back of my mind, and looked at Mason. He looked fine now, except for a little pink rash on his cheek. Carlisle handed me the cream, and I took it, lowering my head and scooping Mason up from the bed.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "It's so nice to see you again, Bella."

I nodded, walking for the door. "Mhmm."

My head was still lowered as I walked down the hallway, trying to think of a logical explanation to why Carlisle was here, in Forks, in the hospital, and working. I racked my brain for clues or for answers or something satisfying, to keep my brain away from the thought. I couldn't think about that, no, not at all. I had better things to worry about.

And then I saw it.

His left leg.

His right leg.

His body.

His left arm.

His right arm.

And what I saw next, words can't even describe.


	28. Chapter 28: Weak

**Chapter Twenty- Eight**

I suddenly felt really sick, like suddenly all of my insides were twisted, and I had a large lump in my throat. But I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away from his, to look down, or to run away. Even when he reached out to touch my arm, I didn't run like I wanted to. I stood there, feeling the cold of his skin seep through my shirt and onto my arm, sending a shiver of cold to run throughout my body.

Then I suddenly remembered who was touching me, and what he had done to me, and took a large step backwards, Mason wrapped up in his blanket in my arms, invisible to anyone who would walked by. Edward narrowed his eyes; his head hung, and whispered the two most powerful words imaginable.

"I'm sorry."

Even the mere sounds of his voice send a pleasure through my body, enough to topple me backwards. It was like, even after all these months having him gone and not wanting him here, with the sound of his beautiful voice, I realized why I had fallen in love with him. But, no, I couldn't have him. It just wasn't possible. He made that very clear the day he left.

"No," I told him, shaking my head and tearing my eyes away from his. He took a step closer to me, reaching his arm out as if to touch me again, but I turned. "No way."

This had to be a joke or a dream or something. He wasn't actually in front of her, was he? He couldn't be. Impossible. Utterly and completely impossible.

"Listen," he began softly, inching towards me. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella. I really didn't mean to hurt you," he paused, "or our son."

I stopped, unable to hold in the sob that was elbowing my lips, begging to be let go. I felt my knees shake before I stumbled back and hit the wall, falling down it like melting butter until I was nothing but a heap of tears on the hospital floor. He was down by my side in minutes, a hand on my shoulder, trying to find my eyes. But I refused. I wouldn't let him get to me like this, not now, not ever. He had his chance and he missed it. Too bad.

"You don't understand," I said, looking down at Mason, refusing to look at Edward. "I've been alone for months, doing this by myself, having people look down on me, feel pity for me. I don't need their sympathy, so I surely don't need yours."

And then, as if on some sort of cue, Mason started to cry.

I looked down at him, at his eyes and his mouth and his nose, and thought about how beautiful he was. Edward looked at Mason, concerned, and I rolled my eyes at him and brought Mason up to my face.

"It's okay, buddy, mommy's here," I said to him, fighting tears. Edward was still looking down at him, and I frowned.

"And your daddy is here, too," Edward said suddenly, and I looked up at him, a tear rolling down my face. I shook my head at him, sighing.

"No," I said to him. "Mason doesn't have a father."

"Bella, can I please explain?"

I shook my head. "Why, Edward? You didn't explain much before, so why should you now?"

He seemed taken back. "You don't understand. Let me explain. Bella, I lov-"

I cut him off, shaking my head, still not looking at him. "I don't think I love you anymore." Those words had so much meaning behind them to me. He had said them to me before he left, so now, it was my turn. I was going to give him a taste of his own medicine, to see if it hurt him just as much as it hurt me. Or worse.

He stepped up, and backed away until he hit the wall, sending a vibration throughout the hall way. I could see his eyes searching my body, trying to find some sort of clue as to why I said this to him, but he found none. And when I just lay there, unable to move or breathe or talk rationally, he left, again, leaving the warm scent that was him lingering next to me.

It was at least twenty minutes before I could stand up and get some form of feeling back into my body. I felt so vulnerable, so weak, and even as I walked down the corridor, away from Carlisle and the nurses, I felt bad. I felt bad for me –for not having him with me while everyone else had someone to love them... forever.

I didn't see why Edward couldn't have stayed with me, held my hand through everything, kissed my forehead and told me everything was going to be fine, even when I was positive it wasn't. I wanted him to be there, through all the times I needed him, and kiss me. I wanted that, but I couldn't have it.

I didn't know why I was walking away, especially when I knew I wanted him to be there. But, when I saw him, I didn't feel the way I had felt so many months ago. I still felt this surge of pressure, of course. But who wouldn't when confronted by the face of a God? Or a beautiful, immortal God? But, in the end, he was still the boy who left me, without warning, without a proper goodbye, to raise a baby all on my own.

Later, when I had gotten home, the first thing I did was lay Mason in his cot so he could sleep. Then, just as I turned to get out of the room, I bumped into Charlie. He quickly caught me, and steadied me, before looking at my face.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he titled my chin up to look at me. I closed my eyes, and sighed, my lips quivering. As I reopened my eyes, I saw the look of concern on his face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's him, dad," I said, my lip twitching. "He's back. Edward's back."

What made me so different from everyone else out there? I didn't see anything that could possibly single me out, or make me different from everyone else. sleep. Then, when that was done, and he was safely tucked under the blankets, I walked out into the hallway, and bumped into Charlie. He steadied me, and then furrowed his brows.

Charlie's hand dropped from my face, a stone cold look overcoming his features. He took a step backwards, just like I had done today, and shook his head. "He's back? He can't be back in Forks. It's...no way, he can't be. All that stuff he told you..."

I nodded my head. "I know, dad, I know." I felt a warm tear trickle down my face, leaving a salty trail down my cheek. I heard Charlie sigh, and put his hand on his head.

"How dare he show up here? After everything he has put you through?" he asked, shaking his head. I nodded in his direction, just to let him know I knew how he was feeling. "I mean, he left you when you were having his child. How could he?"

I nodded. "I don't know. I mean, he knew, when he saw Mason, that he was his. Carlisle saw him, too, and I'm surprised he didn't know right away..."

Charlie gasped. "Carlisle is back?"

I nodded. "He took back his old position as a doctor again," I told him, and he nodded.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" he asked me, and I shook my head sadly.

"I have no idea."

--

Have you ever loved someone so much, that thinking about them used to hurt? But then they did something to you,, and that thing could be anything at all, and by them doing that, it made you look at them in a different way? And then when faced with them again, you realize, that you don't need them to be happy? But you want to want them, but you just can't.

That is how I feel about with Edward.

It was confusing, and as I sit in my bed at two- thirty in the morning, Mason in his cot next to me, I couldn't get this out of my mind. Every time I would close my eyes for a good night sleep, I would picture Edward in my mind, and the automatically think about this question: Why is he here now, after all these months of leaving me?

My thoughts were interrupted when Mason started to cry.

"Oh Mason," I said as I got up to comfort him. When I peered in over his cot, I saw him, looking up, with tears streaming down his face now as he started to cry. I placed my hand on his chest, and started to rub it in soothing circles until he stopped, and I sighed happily.

"You're really good with him," a voice from behind me said, making me turn around, startled. When I realized who I was, I frowned.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, shocked. I could feel my heart quickening in my chest as his cool breath hit my face. It was just as I had remembered it; sweet, like honey and flowers and chocolate, and I couldn't help but inhale a little.

"You're window was open," he told me, gesturing to the open window. "You really should keep that locked."

"Well, now I know that you can get it in, I really will have to keep it locked," I spat, rolling my eyes. He simply lowered his head. Then, Mason started to cry again. Edward stepped forward, his arm extended as if to go to Mason, but I stepped in front of him, shaking my head.

"Don't _touch_ him," I told him fiercely, my voice sharp and angry. His eyes went wide and he dropped his hand back down to his side, shocked. "Don't you _ever_, _ever_ touch him. You don't have the right."

I turned to Mason, and after he calmed down, I turned back around, only to realize that Edward was gone. Then, with a deep sigh, I cried myself to sleep.

--

**A/N- I really hope this is good. Just so you know, Alone is coming to end soon. But it won't be the last time you see Bella, Edward and Mason. I will be doing a sequel where Edward is trying to gain back Bella's trust and love. But, I don't have a name for it. Any suggestions? Oh, and NO this is not the last chapter of Alone. There will still be at least two more. Please rate and review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Speaking Up

**Chapter Twenty- Nine**

"Bella, it's time to get up." I opened my eyes to see Charlie was standing over me, cradling Mason in his arms. When I looked at the clock, I only had ten minutes to get to school, and I would make it –if I were lucky. I stood up then, and stretched my arms over my head. "I'm sorry I didn't get you up earlier," he continued. "I knew you were up with Mason for a while last night."

I yawned, and gestured for Mason, who was already dressed, his hat and jacket already on. "Wow, dad, thanks for getting him ready." I took him in my arms and walked over to my dresser to pull out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I just thought," he said as she turned towards the door, "that it would easier for you. You've been working so hard lately."

"Thanks dad," I said, smiling. "Really. Thanks."

"It wasn't a problem," he said, grinning at me as I laid Mason on my bed, surrounded by my pillows. "Well, I should go before I'm late. Watch the road."

When Charlie left, I got dressed quickly, and then went downstairs to eat something. I ate a granola bar in three bites, and drank some orange juice straight from the carton. I fed Mason his bottle quickly, and then grabbed my coat from the rack. When that was on, and Mason was safely wrapped in a blanket to protect him from the rain, I went out to the truck.

High school, to me, was like being in hell, except in Forks; the hot weather is extremely limited. It just seems like everyone thinks they are better then you in more ways than one, and now matter how much you try to fit in, to prove you are just as good as they are, you are always shot down. Always. But I guess that comes with being a teenager.

When I got to school, the stares now were even more intense than ever before. Even as I walked upstairs to the daycare, the stares were burning into my skull like they belonged there. I tried to ignore them, like I had so many other times, but it did absolutely no good whatsoever. I was stuck with it and would have to face it, whether I liked it or not.

When I dropped of Mason to Joan, I started to walk to my homeroom class. When I entered, it was empty, and I took my proper seat in the back of the class. When the bell rang, and everyone else came in, a girl named Rachel turned to look at me.

"I heard about what happened the other day with-"

"Mason," I said.

"-and I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"Oh," I said, caught a little off guard. I haven't even talked to this girl before, and now, she was aking me about how my son was. It seemed a little weird to me. "He's alright. Just an allergic reaction to some sort of cleaner, the doctor said."

She smiled. "I'm glad it isn't serious. When my sister took an allergic reaction it was really bad. We almost lost her."

I said the only thing I could. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. She's six now, and she's healthy."

"That's good."

Homeroom went by fairly quickly, to say the least, and when the bell rang, I got up slowly to get to my next class. When I was out in the hallway, Savannah walked by, and laughed.

"God, shouldn't you be with your soon or something?" she asked rudely, laughing with her friends. "You're so pathetic."

I wasn't going to take that. "I'm pathetic?" I asked in a voice high. "Look, _Savannah _I don't know who the fuck you think you are, or why you think you have the right to talk to me like that. But I`m tell you right now, it has to stop."

"You know," she said to me, turning away from her friends so she was facing me, her arms folded tightly over her chest, "I don't think you know who you're talking to. I suggest you back away."

I took a step towards her. "I don't know why you're being like this to me. I did nothing to you, at all. You're such a _bitch_, Savannah."

Then her hand was in the air, coming towards me, until it hit my cheek, sending a stinging sensation to crawl from my cheek to my temple. My hand went to my face as I looked up at her, furious.

"You're such a _slut_!" she shrieked, her face turning red. "Now I fully understand why Edward left you. You're such a little bitch!"

I went to lung at her with all my might, but someone was pulling me back, and when I looked up, it was Mike. "Holy shit, Bella," he said to me. "Calm down."

I stood up now, loosening from his grip. "Calm down? How to do expect me to calm down when this social climbing skeet is talking to me like this? Seriously, Mike, I'm sick of it." I was pointing to Savannah as I did this. When I turned to look at her, my blood boiling, she was smirking.

"Bella, just let it go," he said. "You can't risk getting in trouble fore trying to stick up for yourself. Think of that... and Mason. God, Bella, think of Mason. He could get taken from you if something like this got physical."

I sighed, looking at my feet. "I know, but," I paused, "it's just so hard."

"I know," he said. "I know."

---

Lunch went by slowly, the minutes dragging on. I ate my lunch with Joan and Mason in the daycare center, nibbling onto my sandwich as I held Mason in my arms. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes, and I leaned down to place a kiss on his tiny nose.

"I must say," Joan said to me as she walked to the table where I was sitting, "you are one of the best mother's I have ever seen. Besides myself, of course." She smiled.

I laughed. "Thank, Joan."

I finished feeding Mason, and then stood up.

"I should go now. I can't be late." I passed Mason to Joan, and she took him with great care into her arms. "He's due for a nap now, anyway. He shouldn't be a problem."

"He never is," Joan said with a laugh. "Sleeps nice and peaceful. Now, go to class before you're late."

I laughed and grabbed my books from the table. "Right. Well, I'll come pick him up right after school."

Joan nodded and then I left the daycare center and started to walk to biology. It was just down the hallway, so it only took me a few minutes to get there. When I opened the door, I automatically saw everyone look up at me, worried looks on all of their faces. Then, as I looked around, I saw him.

Edward Cullen was sitting at a table, his head directed out of the window, away from me and all the stares he was receiving.

I gasped.

"Bella Swan, please, take your seat," the teacher ordered.

And my seat was right next to Edward.

As I walked down the aisle, Edward did not look up, his gaze did not move, and he did not twitch one bit. I could feel everyone stare at me, their eyes like bullets in my body, as I took a seat next to Edward unwillingly.

I did as Edward had the first day we had met in this very spot. I moved to the very end of the desk, as far away from him as possible, and clenched the corner of the desk. And just like I had that first day, I pulled my hair to my left, making a curtain so that I couldn't see him, and he couldn't see the pained look on my face.

As usual, people whispered. I had almost grown used to hearing the comments from across the class as they kept their voice down low, muttering, willing my not to head. But, much to my dismay, I could hear every single word they were saying.

"God, Edward must be shocked to realize he has a _son_."

"I heard that Edward doesn't think that the baby is his. I mean, really though, I'd leave, too."

"Bella needs to grow up."

I don't need to grow up, not a bit. After you have a child you are as grown up as humanly possible. It was like you never knew who you truly are until something comes along and makes you realize that it's not only yourself who is important, but a whole other thing. At first I thought that it was Edward who would help me realize this, and in a way, he was. But Mason, my love, was all that I would need.

I wondered what would happen if I looked up, just to take a peak. Would he be looking down at me with the same sorrow filled eyes that I had looked into so many times? Or would he not be looking at me at all, instead still looking out the window at the trees and the rain and the leaves? I began to look up slowly, slowly, ever so slowly...

"Isabella Swan!" the teacher roared from the front of the class. I jumped and turned completely facing forward, my face flushing. "Pay attention to the front or you will be spending time in detention after school!"

I felt the blood pooling in my cheeks. "Sorry."

The teacher droned on for the next twenty minutes about something that I didn't really care about, and I just blocked out the sound that was coming out of his mouth. I doodled on my notebook absentmindedly, the pen indenting the paper as I wrote hard on it. Then, when the door burst open, I looked up.

"Look," Joan said. "I really don't mean to interrupt again, but I need Bella."

I stood up. "What is going on, Joan?" I asked. "Is everything alright? Oh, God, is he alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said quickly. "Mason just won't stop crying or being fussy. I think he needs you."

I quickly grabbed my books into my arms and headed towards the door, eyes on me as I did so. Then, just as I was about to walk out the door, I heard Edward call out.

"What," he said. "I'm coming."

--

**A/N- I really hope you like this chapter, everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait, and I hope this chapter is wroth it. Only about 2 more chapters before thsi story is done, and then I am hoping to have the first chapter of the sequel up by early March. Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30: Alice, to the Rescue

**Chapter Thirty**

He walked towards me with his usual gracefulness, each step seeming like he was walking on air. I held my breath until he was next to me, and then I finally allowed myself to breath in his scent, just for a moment before the anger rose up inside me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him in a high voice. "What did you just say?" By now, people were whispering and talking, laughing and gossiping. This would be a topic of hot discussion for the next few weeks, no doubt. I could just imagine how people would twist what went on to make it something other than it was.

"I said," he began, waving his hand in the air, "I'm coming with you."

"You can't come, Edward," I told him, not stepping over the threshold in the classroom and out to the hallway. Much to my disliking, he followed me, and closed the door behind him. Joan was standing next to me, looking at Edward and shaking her head ever so lightly.

"Look," I began, sighing deeply. "I don't want you to come. You can't."

"I have a right," he pleaded. "Please, Bella, just let me help you."

"Help me?" I asked with a scoff. "You've done nothing to help me throughout this whole thing. What makes you want to help me now?"

"I never knew that you were pregnant..." he said softly, looking at the ground between us, his golden eyes still.

"But you still left me, Edward. Without so much as an explanation to why you were leaving. God, Edward, we slept to together, and then the next day you _leave_?"

"You're not letting me explain," he protested. "Can you just give me a minute."

"No," I snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _my _son needs me."

And then, without so much as a second thought to what I had just said, I turned sharply on my heel, and walked down the hallway.

Joan was silent for the first few moments, only looking ahead and walking. Then, she said, "Was that who I think it is?" she asked me as we rounded a corner.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen."

"I thought so," she told me. "What is he doing back here?"

"I don't know."

"He hasn't told you?"

"I won't let him," I said as we kept walking straight down the hallway.

"Oh...why not? I mean, I know what he did to you, and that was horrible. I just would have thought that you would have wanted to know, for your own sake."

"No," I said, although knowing would ease a lot of tension and frustration I was feeling. "I don't want to talk to him. He hurt me so much, Joan. I can't..."

"What about Mason? What will happen if he gets legal action?"

"He wouldn't."

"Don't be too sure," she told me with a sigh. "He might."

I knew he wouldn't. It just wasn't something that Edward would ever think abuut doing. He wasn't the type of person who would do that, and I knew that much I knew for a fact. Plus, it would be too much trouble, and he knew I would win, regardless. He abandoned me in my time of need, surely that had to count for something.

"I see why you fell for him so much," Joan commented, still walking. I looked at her, and sighed. I had to know some comment like this was coming.

"It was more then the way he looked, Joan," I said to her. "It was the way he looked at me and how he treated me, when he would touch me, it just sent the most amazing feeling throughout my entire body."

"I see," she said. "And he doesn't make you feel like that anymore?"

"I won't let him."

Joan opened the daycare door for me, and I stepped in, eyes wide. There was Edward, standing by the cot, where Mason lay sleeping in his arms. When he was me, he looked at me once, then back down to Mason. I was shocked, frozen still, all my limbs locking in place at once. Then, I said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" My teeth clenched together.

He looked up at me now, his eyes striking against the light. "Hold him."

"Well," I began, taking a step towards him, "don't."

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "I have a right."

"Edward, just give it up. Okay? You don't have the right to do anything right now. And want to know why? Because you left me when I was pregnant with your child. Something that we made _together_. I don't even know why you left and now you want the _right_?!"

"You're not letting me explain, Bella," he told me, as Mason curled in tighter to his chest. "Just let me explain to you what was going on, please, and everything will be okay."

"Okay?" I asked. I turned to my right to see that Joan was gone to give us privacy. I made a mental note to thank her after. "You think everything is okay? Well, Edward, it's not okay. It's far from okay, so don't you for one minute think that everything is alright."

"Bella," he began softly.

I shook my head. I just wanted my baby. "Give me Mason," I held my arms out for him. Edward took one last glance down at Mason, and the reluctantly handed him to me. I took him from his grasp and bundled the blanket around his body more tight to warm him up. "You need to go."

"Go?"

"Yes," I told him. "You need to go. Now."

"I'm not leaving."

"You need to," I said. "I don't want you here, Edward. I don't need to you, either. So just go back to where ever the hell you came from." Those words sounded so odd coming out f my mouth, like they weren't suppose to be in my vocabulary at all. But, oh well, I said them and there was no turning back. Edward, with a low hung head, turned on his heel and started to walk away. I watched until he disappeared, and I could finally let the tears I had been holding in cascade down my face.

"Charlie, dinner is ready," I called out as the I poured some spaghetti onto two plates. Charlie had a long day at work, and I thought that I could treat him to a nice hot meal instead of the old take out junk that he had been eating since Mason came home. When he came down the stairs and into the kitchen, he smiled.

"Looks good, Bells," he said as he took a seat at the table. "But you didn't have to do this. You've been real busy lately."

"No, it's alright. I need to do something to get my mind of a few things."

And of course Charlie, being so nosy, asked me, "What things? We can talk, if you like."

I thought about this, then said, "Edward was back at school today..."

He sounded surprised. "School?"

"Yeah, that what I thought, too."

Now, he was getting mad. "What the hell was he doing there?"

"I don't know, dad. It was all so confusing. He sat next to me in biology, unfourtantly, and then he was with Mason..."

"He was with the baby? God, I don't know who the hell he thinks he is. He doesn't have the right to touch him."

"That's what I said, but he insisted that it was his right to be able to be with him. I don't know what to think, Dad, it's all too much to handle right now."

"Then you won't handle it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What? Dad, he's in my school. I have to face him every single dad until the end of the year."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," he said, slamming his napkin down on the table and getting up, leaving his plate of untouched food on the table. He went to the door, grabbed his coat, and then headed away without me even having the chance to ask him where he was going and what he was going to do.

For the next two hours, I sat on the couch with Mason in my arms, looking out the window to the main road. I watched as a few cars went by, a lost dog straggled down the road before the owner caught it, and a mother pushing her baby in a strolled, her toddler on her hip. All these things were the main focus of my attention as I tried not to think about what was going on with Charlie, what he was doing and how everything was playing out. Maybe was at the station, working, or maybe he was with the Cullen's somewhere, discussing how utterly stupid and irresponsible it was for them to leave. Either way it played out, I wasn't looking forward to seeing the outcome.

Then, as the door opened, and I saw a very small body walk into the kitchen, I forgot all about whatever it was I was thinking about, even if just for one moment. "Alice," I called out. "Alice, I'm in here."

When she walked into the living room, her face was hard and serious. So un- Alice like. "Oh," she said, her face hard and serious, "my God."

"Alice..." I began, standing up. "What?"

"I am so sorry!" she suddenly shrieked, her voice high and buzzing in my ears. When she walked over and engulfed me into a hug, I didn't know what to so. So I hugged her back willingly, a confused expression on my face the whole time. "I had no idea he was planning to go back to school! How humiliating for you! Oh, my God!"

"Alice," I said. "Clam down a little, okay? Just talk to me."

She closed her eyes, her teeth grinding. I have never seen Alice like this before. It was weird. "Look," she said as she reopened her eyes, "If I had to know he was going to go to school, I would have stopped him. Honestly. But he is so good at keeping to himself lately that I hadn't really been paying much attention and..."

"Alice," I said, a little louder now. "Just sit, alright?" We walked over to the couch and sat down. Mason was in my arms, sound asleep, and didn't even stir. Alice, on the other hand, was twitching, her thumbs twiddling together as she bit her lip. Clearly, she had something say.

"Go," I told her now. "Talk."

She let out a gust of air. "I'm just so sorry," she said. "Really. I am."

"Sorry?" I asked her. "You did nothing."

She threw her hands in the air. "That's the point!" she exclaimed, and Mason was still. "I should have done something, anything, to stop him. Or at least to warn you. I mean, I should have done something!"

"No," I told her, shaking my head. The last thing I wanted was for her to think that it was her fault, because it wasn't. It was no one's fault, really. It was Edward's. "Don't feel bad. It's fine." I didn't know how true this was, but it would have to do.

She closed her eyes again, and inhaled a long, unnecessary breath, and then exhaled out again. "I am going to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago."

I coked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow. "And what is that, Alice?"

She re- opened her eyes to look at me, straight in the eye. "I need to tell you why we really left."

--

**I am so bad. I have an addiction to cliff-hangers, just like a drug addict has an addiction to heroine. I just feel like they had some... I don't know... drama, to the story. I hope you all agree, and love this chapter. Please rate and review, and I will love you all forever.**


	31. Chapter 31: Need

**Chapter Thirty- One**

I looked at Alice, my eyes wide, and she looked back at me. I didn't know what to say to this, to anything really, but now I was being faced with the opportunity to know exactly what happened the night they left, and determine for myself if leaving would have actually been acceptable.

But then again, why should I have to listen to the truth? What is done is done, and there is no going back and changing things that have happened in the past. It just wasn't possible. I should just be able to move on with my life and forget everything that has ever happened, but for some reason, this concept was too much for Alice and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to accept.

I was now faced with a decision. I could other listen to the truth, like Alice and Edward wanted, or say no, like I have been doing all along, and live the rest of my life like I had planned to for so long. Why change what I had already decided.

But there was something in Alice's eyes –sorrow? regret?- and it made me question everything: the future, the present, the past, and put it all into a different perspective. Maybe if Edward hadn't left, everything would be fine right now and we could be happy and peaceful and loving towards each other? Maybe if Edward hadn't come back, somewhere down the road I would want him back, and I wouldn't be able to have him? Or maybe, just maybe, I could live my life with Mason, and find someone who would love me, and never leave me, and I would never think about Edward again? I didn't know.

"Well," Alice said slowly, drawing out the word, "do you want to know?" I sighed, deeply, my head spinning, my jaw clenched. Did I really want to know? "I don't know, Alice," I told her, shaking my head.

"Just, please, listen to what I have to say and maybe you will see something..."

"I just don't know," I whispered, my head lowered. By now, I'm sure Alice was getting a little frustrated with the way I was acting, but can't you understand where I am coming from? "I want to know, I do. I just don't know how I'll react, and I don't want to be more hurt than I already am." My eyes were fixed on the ground now, finding pattern in the carpet.

"I'm going to tell you the truth," Alice said seriously, her voice thick.

"No, _I'm_ going to tell her the truth." I knew that voice anywhere.

It was Edward Cullen.

I looked up, only to see him standing in the foyer between the living room and the kitchen, leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest. His face, calm and relaxed, was still. When I looked at Alice, she was looking at him, the same shocked expression that I had on.

"Alice, please," Edward said, his voice smooth and even. "Leave Bella and myself alone for a moment."

Alice looked at me, her eyes full of concern. I just nodded, unsure, unable to speak, and then watched as she slowly got up and walked over to Edward. She said something to him, and he closed his eyes and nodded, then she walked away, her scent lingering in the air as she did so. Then it was just me, Edward and Mason in the tiny, cramped area of Charlie's living room.

I looked down from his gaze, looking at Mason in my arms, his chest rising and falling, covered by a blue blanket. He was still asleep, thankfully, and his beautiful auburn hair was messy and curly. I couldn't help but smile, but when I remembered Edward, still standing in the doorway, I slowly turned towards him.

"I want to talk to you," he told me. "And you have to listen to me. You just have to."

"I don't know that I want to talk to you," I told him, my voice so flat and even that it even scared me a little. "I just don't know what to believe."

"You can believe me," he said, "because I'm going to tell you the truth, Bella. I really will. I would never lie to you."

I wanted to believe that he would never lie to me like he did that night. But there was something, like a little bird deep inside my brain, which was telling me to just steer away from him, from everything I've ever known about it. But now there was another side, a new side, and it was telling me that maybe I should listen, if even for a moment, to what he has to say before deciding what should be done about it.

It was so easy before to just think that he was a liar and a manipulator, that he didn't really love me or mean anything he has ever said. But thinking about believing him when he said he did love me and that he did want to be with me, made me feel sorry for thinking and saying the things that I did. Maybe he didn't deserve it? But on the other hand, maybe he did?

"I want to tell you the whole story," he said calmly, stepping over the threshold to take a few steps closer to me. "You just have to listen."

I thought for a moment before saying, "Listen. I can do that..."

When I saw his face, there was something a little different about his features: the corners of his mouth were lifted up a fraction, his eyes wider, more alert. He seemed pleased, almost, and began right away.

"Just let me explain before you say anything, okay?" he asked, and I had to think if this was reasonable. Maybe I could listen to him? I would... just to get some answers. But it wouldn't mean anything, at the least, to me. I would make sure of that.

"Okay," I said to him, hugging Mason tighter. "Go."

He filled the space between us and sat on the chair across from the couch. As he did so, I saw him eye Mason, a look of sorrow on his face for just a minute before he got composed again.

"Bella, when I first saw you, it was like something I have never felt before. It was difficult to be around you, you're smell and the fact that I couldn't read your mind was frustrating. I wasn't used to that. But then I got to know you, gradually, and I realized that I could overcome those things, and see the wonderful girl that was always there. And, by some sort of miracle, you felt the same way about me." He paused to close his eyes, leaning forward, and then opening them again. "That's why I could never let anything hurt you, Bella."

"Hurt me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. I wasn't looking at him; instead I was looking at the floor between us. "I don't understand that."

He took a deep breath that wasn't needed and said, his voice low, "Like I told you, we're different from others of our kind. I knew, that with one wrong twitch of my finger, I could kill you so easily. And so can others."

I looked up at him now, gaping.

"I left because of Victoria, Bella, and as weird as it sounds, I thought that was the right thing to do at the time. I thought that if Victoria thought that I didn't love you anymore, then it would be enough to send her on her way, make her forget. But it wasn't. She was tracking you, slowly; waiting for you to feel like I was gone for good, like knowing about our kind didn't exists, before attacking. So I was following her. But then I lost her, didn't know where she went, and I spent my time searching here for you silently. Then I realized you were gone, far away from Forks, maybe hundreds of thousands of miles away, and I didn't know where to find you. Now _that_ was the most frustrating thing I have even been through."

I nodded, trying to let some of this information sink in. "Keep going."

"When Rosalie called me to tell me Victoria was gone, finally, I knew it was safe for me to find you again. But I was afraid of what I might have done to you. I was afraid that you would reject me, and that thought made me so uneasy, so unsettled, that it was hard to keep my focus. But then I decided that I would come here, that I wouldn't care about anything but getting you back. When I came here, and saw you and Mason for the first time, I just knew that I had to have you back. I wanted you back and I needed you back. And now," he sighed," here we are."

I nodded. "Here we are."

"And I want you back, Bella..."

I thought about my options as I sat there in silence.

--

**This is officially the last chapter of Alone. But of course there will be a sequel, so don't be too sad. I will try to get the first chapter of the sequel up as soon as possible. Within the next few days, I'm assuming. I know where I want this sequel to go, so chapters will be up frequently. I want lots of reviews on this chapter, guys, so go ahead and review! **


	32. Author's Note: Sequel

**Author's Note**

"**Sequel"**

I just wanted to make this quickly little note to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten. I have over a thousand, and to me, that is just so utterly amazing. I didn't think you would like it that much! But I am so glad that you do. It means a lot to think that someone would actually take the time and effort to read my story and to review it, as well. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart!

Also, the sequel to Alone is now posted for those of you who want to know the rest of Bella and Edward's journey as Edward tried to earn back Bella's trust.


	33. Important Author's Note

**My Novel**

So many of you have messaged me, asking me about my novel and wondering if I could update them whenever I reached a milestone in my novel writing. I thought about it, but realized how difficult it would be to update each person separately. So, I've started a blog that I will be updating everyone 2-3 days, telling you about my writing and how it is going. If you are a writer, or even if you just want to check it out, go to h t t p : / / s h a u n n a t a y l o r . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / Just take out all the spaces!

Oh, and _please_ leave a comment! You don't have to be a member! Just go to the bottom right of the entry and click on "Leave a comment". All thoughts are welcome!

Thanks so much!

Shaunna


End file.
